The Tyrant's Queen
by zulija
Summary: What if Wesker is not the only Tyrant? What if there is someone who is the same as him? Claire Redfield has changed, and that change casted her away from her brother. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was still on, the laptops backing up all the top-secret research files he gathered over the years. He was furious, pissed, angry and mad when he strode through the halls of his secret lab. TriCell was being attacked, the cameras were turned off as well as the lights, doors to his main rooms closed. It was a disaster.

"How could this happen?!" Wesker yelled through the halls, knowing that Excella can hear him through the radio.

"I, I don't know! Moments ago everything was fine. I don't understand-"

"You better understand or I will make you understand the consequences!" He growled, clearly frustrated about Excella's inability to lead and secure a lab. Excella swallowed hard, knowing that Wesker would indeed end her life if she doesn't fix the mess she created.

"I will clear this problem immediately!" She turned off her radio and got to work. The alarm was still ringing and Wesker turned to the nearest control panel, seeing that it is locked as well.

"Someone shut this damn alarm off!" He growled and the nearby scientists went to fulfill the wish of their god. Wesker growled again and felt relieved when the alarm went off. He tried to call the elevator for the undergrounds, but the elevator was blocked. Without thinking he forced the doors of the elevator open and jumped down to the lowest shaft. Thanks to the virus, he remained unharmed even when he hit the last B7 floor. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared himself to kick the ass of whoever dared to infiltrate his lab. He stormed off to the last room, seeing its doors wide open. It was the storage room…the storage room of the Uroboros. He sped up and ran, and seconds later he entered the room. Nothing caught his eyes…nothing, except the open container where he held the three samples of the Uroboros. He stormed off to the container, anger boiling up inside of him as he thought that all three samples were gone. But no. Two samples lied there untouched, the third sample, the one in the middle, was gone. He looked around only to see the empty shot of the sample on the ground. He took it in his hand as he turned on all the systems, causing all doors to open. He stood there, silently observing the empty shot of the Uroboros. Someone broke in, hacked the security of the entire lab and turning it into his own benefit, only so he could take the shot.

Wesker shook his head and smiled, the virus was still in the test phase, and whoever injected the virus yet would surely end up dead. He threw the shot in the corner, abandoning it, when Excella and the guards ran in. Excella saw he was pissed, even more then he was before, if that was even possible. She slowly approached him, her narrowed eyes watching him closely and her heart almost jumping out of her chest. Wesker glued his eyes on her face as he slowly approached her, she knew his eyes were glowing, even though she couldn't see them through his pitch dark glasses. Her back met the wall behind her but still he came closer, closer, until he pressed his body hard to hers. Her mouth fell open as his hand flew to her neck, grabbing her hard and chocking the air out of her lungs. She desperately tried to breathe, but his grip only tightened until there was no air in her lungs anymore.

"I asked, how could this happen?!" He growled, his face inches away from hers as her hands gripped his, trying to shake him off, but he was just too strong.

"I asked-"

"I- I don't know! Please…" She choked out and he obeyed, letting her fall down on the floor as he saw she wouldn't last for long. Pitiful human being, he thought as his boot connected with her ribcage. She screamed in pain and Wesker tried one more time.

"How could this happen? I pay a nice sum of money to the security systems, yet someone could hack through them?!" Excella regained her breath and looked up at him, pure terror reflecting in her eyes and face. How he loved to see people are afraid of him.

"It…it was a planned attack, I think. The systems were shut down five minutes before the alarm went off." That stirred something in Wesker and he hit her ribcage again, and again she screamed in pain.

"That means that one of your lackeys deactivated the systems!"

"Yes…yes, it seems so." She said breathless, and just when she thought he would hit her again, he turned away, his broad and muscled back now turned to her.

"I warn you Excella…this is your last chance. Find the one who did this and bring him to me." With that he left the room, annoyed, angry and frustrated. He took the elevator up, his mind thinking about who could be that skilled to hack his security system, then trigger the alarm from the inside out so it would block the way to the storage room. He found none. He knew capable, very capable people, but none had such knowledge to override such complex system. There were security locks everywhere, the password changed every five minutes…the doors of the elevator opened and he stormed out of the damned Tricell building. He went to his Lamborghini Gallardo and drove off to his mansion, half an hour later, he parked his car in his large garage, next to the large collection of luxurious cars. He went upstairs and prepared himself some coffee, he didn't need it, but he needed something to lower his temper. He turned on his laptop only to see all the files of the Tricell Company transferred on his laptop, just as he arranged the system to do in cases like these. A smiled appeared on his face as he saw that no files were stolen or deleted, and somehow he felt relieved. It still bothered him as to who could've done it, but then again it doesn't matter. The virus was fatal, for now, and whoever took it was surely dead by now. Wesker turned off his computer and went to his bedroom, stripping down his clothes on the way there. He lied down on his king size bed naked, putting his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. It was afternoon, but he was tired, somehow, and soon sleep took over him.

####

Her vision was blurred, her body burned from the inside out, but she swallowed every scream that would escape her because of the immense pain she felt. She wanted this, as sick and twisted as it was, she wanted it and she did it on purpose. She ran away fast, her speed inhuman, her sight blurry, but still it was sharp and she could see far before her. She reached a city, not sure what it was called, but she rented an apartment here and she desperately tried to find it before she would black out. Luckily she recognized the building as she approached it, a stone fell from her heart. She entered and walked up the bloody stairs, she cursed all the way up, until finally she reached her flat. The burning feeling never left her body, it pained her, yet she didn't want to scream. She was no weak little girl to scream, besides, she knew it would hurt. The doors of her apartment fell open and she entered, slamming the door shut behind her. She barely made it to the bed before she fell down, feeling as if she would start burning every second. Her hands fell in her dark red hair and she pulled it, hard, hoping to ease the pain she felt. Dear god, she thought as the virus slowly made its way through her body.

This is the end, she thought as she placed her hands on her stomach, the pain there immense like nowhere else. Her eyes were tightly closed as she thought that her body would explode like a bomb…but no. She resisted the pain, the burning feeling, all so she could be mighty, fast, smart…everything just as him.

With that thought gone, darkness engulfed her, and she stopped breathing…as well as her heart stopped pumping.

####

Three days later…

Her head throbbed, her heartbeat slow, very slow, like it would stop any moment, every breath she took pained her ribcage, her legs and arms were heavy as stone, she could barely move them. She sat up as she heard some banging on her door. That woke me up, she thought as she lazily made her way towards the door, her legs barely putting step after step. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door, only to reveal the owner of the apartment, Henry Jenkins standing in the doorway. What the fuck does he want?

"Miss Sullyvan. Are you well?" The man was visibly shaken and she wondered why. It was only 11 am, she overslept a little, so what?

"Yes, I'm fine. What is it?" Henry swallowed hard, his face pale as the snow and his body shaking.

"Miss…you haven't left your room for three days…are you sure you are well?" It hit her then. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she felt the strength pulsing through her body, the tiredness she felt a while ago gone. She turned and took out her purse, she took five 100$ bills and gave it to Henry. His eyes fell on the bills then back at her, only to see her wicked smile.

"Here, for you Henry. Just shut your mouth about this, I will leave soon." Henry hesitantly took the bills, feeling as if something changed around her. He nodded to her and smiled before he turned and left. She closed the door and walked to the large mirror in her room, feeling like she's walking through the air. She looked at her reflection, seeing that there were no changes on her body, which she gladly embraced. Her body was her most used weapon. With it, she could turn the men into a walking mass of jelly, before they would submit to her. She leaned closer and saw her eyes color changed, from dark blue to dark red, almost brown. Her hair color was the same, dark auburn with a slight note of dark highlights. She smiled at her reflection and took her bag, she didn't have many bags with her. She was here because of something, and now that she got it, she could leave back home, to England. She moved to England after the incident in Rockfort Island, she carried a grave secret and she didn't want her brother finding out. But in the end he did find out and he pushed her away, only because the virus reacted with her cells differently. It didn't turn her into a zombie, no…it turned her into something that is even more dangerous than the zombie.

It turned her into a tyrant, a perfectly hidden monster. And for that, he pushed her away. That's why they stopped talking, that's why they ignored each other. Because she was different, she was no longer his little sis anymore…she wasn't Claire Redfield anymore.

She looked more closely at her reflection and her smile stretched even further. She could give a flying fuck for what he thought about her right now, or if he even considered her his sister. She saw the few wrinkles she had had disappeared, and she almost laughed out loud in happiness. That's who she was now, she wasn't Claire Redfield anymore. She was Claire Sullyvan now, and she didn't regret a thing. Now she had what she wanted, she had his strength, his sharp brain, his eagle sight. She was perfection.

Claire turned and left the room with the bag in her hand, determined to start something on her own. She studied microbiology and virology, she knew everything that there was to know about human genes and viruses, so she decided to study the new virus Wesker made. She had the money necessary to build a company, all she needed was to find a few capable people to help her. She stepped out of the apartment and the sunlight blinded her eyes so she took her dark glasses and put them on. Many hungry eyes fell on her but she only ignored them, knowing why they fell on her. She wore jeans hot pants and a white, almost transparent top with a small jeans jacket that was just long enough to cover her breasts. She called a cab and growled, she didn't like cabs but right now she had to use them. She told the driver to drive to the airport, fast, because she had a plane to catch.

Half an hour later she came to the airport and bought a ticket for the next flight to England. She was excited, she couldn't wait to get home and start her own company, her own research team, she would lure the finest weapon experts and virologists to her company, she would be the best.

####

A few days later...

Wesker paced his room, his hands folded behind his back as he eagerly waited for his business partner to appear, Excella. She called him earlier this morning to tell him she found the guy who turned down the system, now she and him drove to Wesker in his neat mansion in Devon, nicely secluded from the main road. The sea was a few miles away, but still he could look at the sea from his large window in his living room, which happened to be an entire wall. He used a large, dark red curtain to cover the window when the need arises. A large plasma TV was placed in the middle of the wall, a large fireplace on another. His entire furniture was black and covered with leather. He drank his whiskey and stared out of the large window, the fire crackling in the fireplace. It took Excella a few hours to reach his mansion because she was practically on the other side of UK. It was slowly getting dark and Wesker looked down on his Rolex to see what time it is. It's 5 pm and he slowly started to lose his patience when suddenly a car hooped in front of his mansion. Wesker smiled wickedly as he drank his whiskey, he was expecting them so his staff would show them inside.

A few minutes later, Excella and the traitor entered his living room, and Excella couldn't help but feel a little warm at the thought of having Wesker here, while the fire crackled in the fireplace. Her eyes fell over his body, his sexy back turned to them and she couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she started to speak.

"Wesker, here is the one that caused so much trouble." Wesker didn't even bothered to turn at first, he took another sip from his whiskey before he lazily put the glass on his glass table. He then turned and it was then they saw his eyes glowing red with hatred under his glasses. With the blink of an eye he appeared in front of the man and roughly pushed a shot in the man's chest. The man fell on his knees and tried to breathe, but the virus already started to work. Wesker looked down at the man, his angry, narrowed eyes directed at him.

"You have exactly two minutes to start explaining." He took out another shot filled with a neon green liquid.

"If you want to stay alive." The man breathed heavily, but still he found his voice as he felt the virus already destroying his organs.

"A woman came and told me to give me a fortune if I shut down the system for five minutes. I took the money, but..but please, I have a wife and a kid and argghhhh!" The virus crushed his heart. Wesker lied, the virus was working within seconds and he regretted that he used so much on him.

"Pathetic human being. I forget how easily they can be dealt with." He walked back to the window and crossed his hands behind his back. Excella looked down at the body, then back at him. She couldn't ignore the heat between her legs whenever she looked up at him. She graciously walked towards him in her sexy yellow, skin tight dress with matching high heels. Her breasts peeked out, as usually, but Wesker cared less because simply, she's not his type. To be honest, no woman is. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, feeling his strong chest muscles under her hand made her almost moan.

"As promised, I have taken care of the problem." She almost purred that sentence out, but again, Wesker was cold and ignored her. Instead, he had other worries.

"But you have not found out who ordered the man?" Excella leaned away from him a bit, her hands still resting on him.

"What does it matter? There is no one who could survive the strength of the Uroboros. It is too mighty…" Her voice trailed off as she gently ran her hand across his chest, then went lower to his abdomen.

"…you are the only one who could tame Uroboros." She lifted her head towards his and tried to kiss him, but she was stopped with a tight grip around her neck. She gasped for air as Wesker lifted her and carried her towards the nearby wall before slamming her back on it.

"Pathetic." He growled at her face, his grip around her neck firm and god that turned her on. Suddenly his grip tightened, leaving her almost breathless.

"I could end your life now, Miss Gionne, weren't you so valuable for my research." He released her face and her feet felt ground again. She touched her neck and looked up to him, only to see him looking down at her.

"You're dismissed...Miss Gionne." His voice was low and annoyed, but Excella understood it as warning. She turned and left his mansion without a word, heartbroken and frustrated. She loved that man god dammit, how can he not see it! She sat in her car and told her driver to drive her home. It will be a long ride to home and the day was very tiring. She couldn't wait to get home and have a nice relaxing bath.

####

Two months later...

Claire made all the necessary call's that would bring her closer to making her own company. She had the money which she stole from Wesker when she hacked his system (not much, just around 5 mil $), she had the knowledge. The only thing she still needed was a good company name. To the world, it will be a company that helps discovering the flaws in the peoples gene's and try to 'repair' them. Truth is, they would study deadly viruses and try to improve the gene's with them, without a fatal outcome. She finished a call with a Spanish investor who found the idea highly interesting and he said he would invest in her work without a second thought. A few investor's have declined, telling her that there were already companies that studied the healing of fatal gene's. Idiot, she thought as she sipped her whiskey in her apartment she bought when she got home. It was a nice cozy apartment in the middle of London, she always wanted to live here. But as soon as her company starts she would buy herself a mansion, somewhere secluded and hidden from the main road. She smiled wickedly at the thought, having her own mansion and being one of the most wealthy people in the world...suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes?" A small silence, then the voice spoke up.

"_Miss_ _Sullyvan_?"

"Who's asking?" She was arrogant, probably a side effect of the virus.

"_William Rednox speaking. I'm sure you heard of me._" She stopped, her heartbeat frantic.

"You mean William Rednox, CEO of the Umbrella Corporation?"

"_Correct. I have heard that a young, ambitious mind is trying to fund her own company._" Damn, she thought, I could use someone like him as investor.

"You heard correctly, sir." Rednox chuckled, clearly amused by the sudden change of tone in her voice.

"_I understand you are trying to fund a company in order to research human genetics and their flaws, and the possibilities to cure them."_ Okay Claire, now focus, she thought as she sat down on her couch, the glass of whiskey still in her hand. She knew what Umbrella wanted, they would not request it right now, of course. They would wait a certain amount of time, then they would request her results in order to study them with the virus. Claire was not stupid, she knew who Umbrella was.

"Yes, many diseases would be cured if we would study the structure of the gene's properly. Haemophilia, Color blindness...my company would study all of those defects in the human chromosomes and try to annul them...cure them." Another long silence on the other line of the phone. Claire eagerly waited for an answer, and soon, she got.

"_Miss Sullyvan, I am highly amused by the thought of a 26 old lass trying to rid humanity of the many flaws they have._"

"I am only using my knowledge, sir."

"_And no one is blaming you for that, Miss Sullyvan._" Bastard, Claire thought as she took a deep breath. She had to focus not to bomb the man through the speaker with her fist, although she would love that.

"_Now, Miss Sullyvan. Let us talk about the most important thing._" He silenced for a while before he spoke again.

"_How much?_" Claire took a sip from her whiskey.

"5 mil would be a start." The man chuckled, Claire knew that this was a small amount of money compared to what the others would request, but she knew what she was doing.

"_5Mil dear? Are you certain?"_

"Yes I am."

"_Very well, the money will be transferred to your account shortly. A pleasure doing business with you...Miss Sullyvan._" The man hung up and Claire took a relieved sip from her whiskey. Damn I'm good, she thought as she stood up, took her credit card and purse, and decided to have a little shopping tour through the expensive stores of London.

Soon, CellTex would bloom and she would be among the high ranking society.

**Notes:**

Let me know what you think on the first chapter, oh and please R&R :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later...

"_Breaking news: the CellTex company is according to the Elgos List one of the most powerful companies in the world. The funder, Claire Sullyvan, is with 31 one of the youngest and wealthiest persons-_" The TV was turned off, the lights dimmed. Claire put her glass of whiskey down on the table and smirked, of course she would be one of the richest people. Her company, CellTex, studied defective gene's and their possible treatment. Within five years she managed to 'cure' the Color Blindness, removing the defect completely, and that pushed her up on the list of famous and well known people. Of course, she studied the Uroboros in the secret sections of her lab, she wanted to study and improve the virus she took from Wesker's lab.

It was a bit foolish of her, to inject a virus that wasn't properly studied yet, but she couldn't resist when she heard that Wesker created a new virus. The temptation was just too high. She wanted to be mighty and powerful, she wanted to have his strength, his speed. She didn't know why she wanted it, not exactly at least, but she was infected and she thought she could improve her abilities, and make the best of it.

She build her lab on a small island near the southern part of England, she owned a large boat so she could easily travel there. She lived in a large and luxurious mansion on the outskirts of London, just as she wanted before she reached the status of the wealthy people.

She turned and left the living room, taking the stairs up to her dressing room. She had to pick a nice dress for tonight because she had to present her research findings to the other scientists of the world. They still couldn't believe that she managed to remove the defect chromosome from the DNA, but she was only too happy to shout her results into the rich bastards faces. The doors of her dressing room opened remotely as well as the doors of her wardrobes, the dim light enlightened the room. She walked around and browsed dress after dress, carefully inspecting each to see which would catch her eyes. She stopped as she thought she found the perfect dress.

It was a long dress that stopped exactly at her ankles, enough to show her shoes. It was pitch black, tight, a deep v cut in the front which would reveal her breasts a little more. It was clipped on the back of her neck, leaving her entire back free. She took the dress and leaned it on her body while she walked towards her large wall mirror. That's the dress, she thought as she walked back to pick the right shoes. She decided to wear black heeled sandals, open in the front with a small diamond stripe and closed on the back of her ankle. She took the shoes and placed them near the dress before she made it towards her bath, it was 5 pm and the presentation started at 8 pm. The hairstylist would come in half an hour to make something of her shoulder length hair. Half an hour later she was dressed and cleaned, and she was waiting for through hairstylist to arrive. Suddenly someone used the doorbell and her Butler opened the door, only to reveal her hairstylist, Hana standing in the doorway.

Claire already told her over the phone what kind of hairstyle she wants so Hana knew partially what Claire wanted. Claire sat down on her leather seat, she had her own saloon but used it only when Hana came. Hana was young but she had her own saloon in the center of London, so she was well known. She styled a few celebrities, that's why she was the perfect choice for Claire. Hana took out her equipment, she leaned her hands on the back of the leather seat and looked at Claire on her reflection, closely studying what type of hairstyle would suite her.

"Would you like a neatly pulled up bun with a few strings of hair released in the front?"

"Impress me Hana, you know what I like." Hana nodded and started her work. She washed her hair, dried it, applied a few freshly died highlights before she started to make the bun. Claire watched her the entire time, closely inspecting her work. Hana didn't know that she was a tyrant. In fact, no one knew, except her brother Chris, Jill and Leon. The others had no idea that she was a monster equal to Albert Wesker. Claire knew him from before, he was Chris's Captain in the R.P.D, until he led Chris's unit to their deaths. Chris never forgave him for wiping out his entire unit, even Claire hated him, but now she kinda admired him.

He was self-centered, violent, insane, creepy, a jerk, a fucker, an idiot...Claire could tell him insults all day, she spoke 3 different languages. But on the other hand he was smart, sexy, interesting, ambitious...she could also praise him all day. She hadn't seen him since she stole the Uroboros sample from his lab, and it seems he still didn't know who stole it because if he knew, he would already be here. Half an hour later her hair was done and Claire was more than pleased with the result.

"Do you like it, Miss Sullyvan?"

"I do Hana. Thanks, I will transfer the money shortly after you leave."

"Of course, Miss Sullyvan. Have a nice evening." Claire smiled wickedly in the mirror while Hana put her equipment back in her bag.

"Oh that I will Hana." She said before she stood up. She still had one hour til the presentation so she decided to dress herself and wait til the limo arrives.

####

Everyone applauded her speech, everyone was excited to hear the explanation how she managed to remove the defective chromosome. She kept the thorough details secret though, she didn't want anyone else to copy her because she wanted to be unique. She went back to her table and sat down, waiting for another scientist to talk about his findings. She sat silently and drank her champagne, waiting for the man to finish his speech about some new stars he managed to discover around the Milky Way. Claire yawned and fell back in her chair and it seems the speaker saw it because he shot her a deadly glare, she didn't bother about the man though so she winked back. The man shook his head and continued to talk, and fifteen minutes later he was finished. Now it was time for the after party.

Claire stood alone and drank her champagne, she didn't need to be here, but still it couldn't hurt. Maybe I could get more investors, she thought but she hastily chased that thought away. She had many investors before CellTex became well-known, then she shooed every investor away before anyone could make any demands. The first who complained was Umbrella. They wanted to be part of her researches but she politely declined, paying them a high sum of money instead. After the transaction she never heard of Umbrella again, much to her pleasure. They were a bunch of freaks, and Rednox, well, he desperately tried to get into Claire's pants. He was handsome and he had his particular way of dealing with women, but he just wasn't her type. To be honest, no man was. It's like the virus in her ate her sexuality away, leaving her totally cold where other women would die to get the men that craved for Claire.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her and she turned, only to see William Rednox standing behind her. He was near his 40, but nonetheless he was handsome. His short brown hair looked messy, but Claire knew he wanted it to look like that. His dark brown eyes were looking at her, eating her, and Claire felt sick in her stomach. He came even closer and Claire had to focus not to punch the man out of the party. He leaned his head closer to her and smiled, the scent of his aftershave invading her nose. He smelled nice, but that couldn't change Claire's opinion she had for him.

"A lovely party, don't you think?" Surprised, he didn't drank the fancy champagne, instead he drank a half filled glass of whiskey. Claire eyed the whiskey then him, it seems he's interesting after all.

"Excella did a great job organizing the party." She sipped her champagne before she looked up at him, a cheeky grin on her face.

"But tell me, what is a mighty corporation like Umbrella doing here, Mister Rednox?" He chuckled a bit louder, his shoulders working with the chuckle revealing the dimples he had at the end of his mouth. He sipped his whiskey but never looked away from her, he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Please, Miss Sullyvan, it's William." He refilled his glass and took another glass to fill it with whiskey before he took her champagne glass and put it away. He handed her the glass with whiskey and she hesitantly took it, her narrowed eyes looking at him.

"I wanted to hear your speech, Miss Sullyvan." He winked, and Claire almost punched the guy. She looked away and rolled her eyes, be nice to him Claire, don't punch the guy, she thought as he leaned even closer to her. Claire looked up at him, the smile disappearing from her face completely. William went too far and his attitude slowly started to piss her off.

"William..." She leaned closer to him while she purred his name. He sipped his whiskey, his eyes never looking away from her as her face came very close to his.

"...I don't wish to be rude, but if I wanted a rich bastard to fuck me, I'd make a few booty calls, not drag you home." With that she turned and left to the other end of the table, annoyed and frustrated. William watched her and chuckled, she was a tempered lady and he would never guess that she could resist him. He sipped his whiskey as his eyes fell on her rear, and a smirk appeared on his face. He saw a challenge in her and he would not stop flirting with her until she would submit to his charms.

####

A while has passed and no one approached her, although the men in the garden stared at her, almost undressing her with their eyes. She would only ignore them and roll her eyes, they would see it and look away. She put down her glass and wanted to leave, suddenly she bumped into someone. She lifted her eyes only to see Excella Gionne, Director of TriCell standing before her. Excella eyed her from head to toe, first she was annoyed, but then she recognized Claire and a bright, fake smile appeared on her face. Stupid bitch, Claire thought as she managed to smile back…somehow.

"Ah, Miss Sullyvan. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a spare minute?" Claire recognized the pitchy tone in Excella's voice, she tried very hard to sound polite and touched to meet her. But Claire knew that this was all a façade, she was one of the rich people too. She knew the drill.

"Actually, Miss Gionne, I was just heading home." Excella grabbed her lower arm and dragged her towards a secluded space where they could talk in peace.

"Please, Miss Sullyvan. Just a few minutes, then I will leave you in peace." They stopped and both took another glass of champagne from the server, then both waited for him to leave. Excella turned to Claire, the fake smile still resting on her face.

"First, I must congratulate you. There are not many capable women like us. And I am impressed by the work you have completed in such a short period of time."

"Thank you, Miss Gionne, it was a lot of work but fortunatelly, it payed of." Excella took a sip from her champagne and looked around to see if anyone is watching them. Claire studied her carefully, every sense she had sharpened when she saw Excella looking around, as if she was careful that no one sees them together. After a while she turned back to Claire as if nothing happened, the fake smile still resting on her face as she took a closer to step to Claire.

"But I was wondering, Miss Sullyvan. Have you reconsidered having a business partner?" There we go again, Claire thought as she sipped her champagne, a small smile gracing her face. She knew who TriCell worked with, she knew that Albert Wesker was behind the secret research projects. Excella just wasn't smart enough to rely on her own abilities and that made her look weak in Claire's eyes.

"Miss Gionne…what are you trying to achieve?" Claire wore a smile on her face, but her voice was low and threatening. Excella chuckled and readjusted from one leg to the other.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe two mighty companies could join their research they have and improve the healing rate?" Claire chuckled then, putting the champagne glass on the table behind her before she returned to Excella, a fake smile on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Gionne, but I prefer to work alone."

"I understand. But here, let me give you my card." She handed Claire the card and she took it, she would tear the card apart in the limo, anyway.

"I have a presentation planned for next week, and my business partner would be very interested in your work. Reconsider it, please. He's a very wealthy man and he would pay you every sum you name him." Claire smiled at that and put the card in her purse. She took Excellas hand and shook it while she kept eye contact with her.

"Thank you, Miss Gionne. I'll reconsider it." With that, Claire walked past Excella and left the party. She was annoyed and angry because everyone wanted a piece of her, everyone wanted to be her business partner now. She declined everyone simply because she worked alone. She used the investors and then she threw them away, simple as that. She sat in her limo and the driver drove her home, Claire was in deep thought though as she took out the card and stared at it. Another party, she thought as she sighed, what the heck. She put the card back in her purse and looked outside the car. She had half an hour ride til home, so she had some time to think about Excella's offer.

####

Wesker sat in his large leather chair, his legs spread as he sipped his whiskey. He stared at his open laptop, but he wasn't thinking about anything. He was waiting for a particular call which made him eager. He sent Excella to the CellTex presentation and now he waited her to call back. Suddenly his phone rang and he pushed the button, turning on the speaker.

"Albert."

"I hope you have news, Excella." He heard her chuckle a bit before she spoke to him.

"Indeed. But I'm afraid she declined the business offer." Wesker rolled his glass in his hand and chuckled as he stared at the two ice cubes in his glass.

"Of course she would decline...my dearheart is a very tempered one." Excella sighed disapprovingly before she spoke again, she hated when he called Claire 'dearheart'.

"But I invited her to our party next week. She didn't say yes but still she kept the card. I'm highly positive she will come." Wesker chuckled again before he sipped his whiskey, thinking about his dearheart. Many years have passed since he'd last seen her, but still he couldn't wait to see her in person again. He saw her on the television the other day, and he had to admit that she caught his eyes. But something was different with her though he couldn't tell what. He placed his glass on the table and stood up, he walked towards the large window overlooking the sea as he put on his bluetooth headset to talk with Excella.

"Have you mentioned me?" Excella chuckled again before she spoke.

"No, just as you requested...Albert." She purred his name and he felt sick. Excella was silent for a while and she hesitated to tell him, but...

"Albert..."

"Hm?"

"I saw Rednox talking with her. He was very fond of her." Something stirred in Wesker. He knew Rednox, he knew that rich bastard and to know that he flirted with his lovely dearheart...

He hung up on her while his anger grew to the point he thought he would smash his house. Rednox...how dare he talk with his dearheart. Wesker looked out of the window, the sound and scent of the sea invading his mind and calming him a little. His hands were crossed behind his back, his mind instinctively thinking about his dearheart. She developed well over the years, Wesker would never dream of her being so strong and capable. But that's not the only thing he wanted from her. He wanted his dearheart to bow to his will, to make her submit, he wanted to keep her close to him, just as he always wanted. He didn't feel anything towards her, it was merely his instincts that told him to keep her close. And there was another thing why he wanted to make her his. He felt the heat rising in places that were long cold. No woman attracted him since he became a tyrant, no woman...except his dearheart.

He smiled and turned away from the large window, he sat down on his couch and turned on the tv, the fire crackled in the fireplace and soothed his angry mind. He changed channel after channel, suddenly he changed back one channel and smiled when he saw his dearheart talking to the reporter. He took the glass from his table and filled it with whiskey before he fell back in his couch. He tuned up the volume and smiled when he heard her voice. She was talking about her findings, about her crew, her company.

He drank glass after glass as he watched her, his mind always returning to her. She mesmerized him, and he hated her for that. Suddenly he started studying her face, she was as beautiful as always, her dark auburn hair pulled into her usual ponytail, her lips full and a light rosy color. Her cheeks were flushed, then his eyes fell on hers. Something was different and odd about her eyes, but he couldn't decide what. He drank his glass of whiskey empty and shook his head, he was a tyrant but it seems he still wasn't immune to the alcohol.

He stood up and started to leave the living room, forgetting to turn off the tv. Suddenly he stopped and walked back to turn off the tv, but before he pushed the red button he watched her again, and his desire to have her only grew. He turned off the tv and walked up to his bedroom, the alcohol making him dizzy. He couldn't stop thinking about her and again he hated her for that.

"Dearheart..." He said as he stared at the ceiling, suddenly he thought about what Excella told him. Rednox flirted with his dearheart, and it seems he would have to pay a little visit to the CEO of Umbrella.

####

He threw the papers on the table as he read the latest article of the mightiest companies, Umbrella was at the top followed by TriCell and CellTex. He sighed, his heart heavy in his chest as he stood up and went to the fridge to grab a beer. He walked back to the couch and sat down, he took the picture he always carried in his wallet. On the picture was him and his little sister, Claire, when they went to Paris on a holiday. His heart tightened in his chest when he looked at her picture in the newspaper. There was almost nothing that reminded him of her old self anymore. She looked the same, yet she wasn't. Whenever he looked at her he saw the tyrant she really was. It pained him to think of her like that, but it was true. Whenever he saw her, he saw a piece of Wesker reflecting in her. They stopped talking because she hid the secret from him, he was angry and pissed at her for hiding such a grave thing. Maybe they could've found a cure if she told him, but she hid it so that the virus developed, until it engulfed her.

He sighed as he threw the picture on the newspaper on the table. She was his little sis, his Clairebear, but now she was Claire Sullyvan. It pained him to find out that she changed her surname, but he understood it. Redfield carried a great burden, it was always linked to him and his former Captain, Wesker. It would be impossible for her to find investors for her company if everyone knew she was a Redfield.

He fell back into the couch and drank his beer. It was around noon and he waited for Jill to get back home. Both moved in together after Chris lost Claire, and he was grateful for her being there for him. They were in a relationship now and Chris was happy with her. She comforted him when he sat sleepless in the living room thinking about his little sister and what became of her. Many times he thought about calling her, but he chased that thought hastily away. Surely she even forgot that she has a brother, he thought as he drank his beer to swallow the lump down his throat. Maybe, he thought, maybe deep down she's still the little Claire I knew. He didn't want to lose hope. He hoped, desperately, that deep down in her heart, she was still his little sister.

She was a tyrant, yes, but maybe she was different than Wesker. Maybe she was his little sister after all.

**Notes:**

Thank you for the lovely reviews, dear readers. I'm so glad you like the story so far. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R :-)


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm beeped and she lazily turned to turn off the alarm. Without the will to lift her head from the bed she accidentally smashed the alarm instead of just turning it off, and she cursed.

"Shit..."She applied too much pressure in the hit, she shook her head, she still had to get used to her new strength. Her face was buried in her pillow, her naked body covered with a blanket. She turned and stretched, yawning loudly as she tried to find the strength to stand up. She finally sat up and smiled to herself.

"I'm pretty lazy for a tyrant..." She said to herself before she stood up, wrapping the blanket around her to the on suite bathroom. She let the blanket fall to the floor and stepped into the shower to wash her hair so she could style it again. She turned on the shower and rubbed the shampoo in her hands before she wet her hair. She washed her hair and took some shower gel to clean her body. After a while she was finished so she took two fresh towels, one for her hair and the other for her body.

Suddenly her senses sharpened as she heard someone walking in her bedroom. With the blink of an eye she burst the door of her bathroom open and stepped into her bedroom, prepared to kill whoever dared to enter. No one was here though, only the window was open. Claire carefully walked towards the window, her senses trying to spot whoever was here a moment ago. She looked outside the window and saw her gardener tending to her garden, she didn't bother to call him though. That man always had his earphones on and listened to music while he worked. Claire shook her head and closed the window as the cool morning breeze cooled her wet skin.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed, her hair was styled in a neat ponytail and her make-up fitted her perfectly. She wore black jeans with a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She looked at her reflection and shook her head while she smiled.

"Gee, I'm turning into a female Wesker..." She said sarcastically before she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up the call.

"Yes?"

"_Miss_ _Sullyvan_, _it's_ _Doctor_ _Melnick_."

"Is everything alright down the lab?" Doctor Melnick was the project leader and a very good friend of Claire. He took a deep breath and Claire immediately knew something happened.

"_Well_..._something_ _happened_, _but_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _if_ _it's_ _good_ _or_ _not_."

"I'm on my way..." She hung up and walked hastily to her garage. She didn't bother to take her car because the traffic would surely slow her down, instead she took her bike. It took her half an hour drive with her bike before she reached her boat, to get to the island took another fifteen minutes. Finally she reached the small island and entered the lab. She had her own little army protecting the lab from possible intruders, the security systems were complex so that nothing could leak out. It would take a master hacker to hack her systems. She payed the most skilled expert's to create a security system that is almost impossible to hack. The staff and guards all greeted her on her way towards the secured elevator which would lead her to the secret labs. The elevator was locked to almost every staff personal except her, Doctor Melnick and a few other who worked with him.

Minutes later she reached the B5 floor and she walked towards the research room of the Uroboros, where Melnick studied and researched it. She entered the room and the doors slid shut behind her, Melnick came towards her and took her hand, she shook it until they both walked towards a glassy cell. Inside was a teenager kneeling, his head lowered, his skin torn apart on a few places and it looked strange. He breathed heavily, Claire could heard it through the radio, she wondered though in what it would turn to. Claire crossed her hands and glared at Melnick, showing him he should start explaining.

"As I said, something happened, but you should decide if it's a good or bad thing." She nodded to him but couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong with him? Yesterday he was fine." Melnick nodded to her before he spoke.

"We injected him the Uroboros sample, just as you requested."

"And?" Claire started to walk around the cell, her eyes never leaving the teenager that didn't move since they got here. Melnick nodded to his assistant and the assistant pushed a button that send some kind of electric shock to the teenager. Suddenly the teenager stood up and jumped on the glass in front of Claire, trying to scratch and bite through the glass. His teeth were sharp, his hands already turned to sharp deadly claws, his eyes were pale and his hair fell off. Claire watched the being and tried to figure out what it looked similar to. He would become a licker, an Uroboros infected licker. How is that even possible, Claire thought as she narrowed her eyes at the monster that wanted to scratch his way through the glass. Another failed experiment, she thought as she looked back at Melnick.

"How's this supposed to be a good thing?!" Claire yelled at the man who stood a few feet away from her. Melnick wanted to answer her but she cut him off.

"If I'd wanted a licker I would've told you so! Why is he a licker?" Melnick swallowed hard as Claire's anger grew, he knew she was pissed.

"We have inserted the t-virus into the Uroboros sample and we gave it to the young man. He was dead until a few hours ago, then he woke up with claws and sharp teeth." Claire paced the room up and down but she never looked away from him.

"You have put the t-virus into the Uroboros sample?!" She stopped and strode over to Melnick, the man froze and he thought his life ended now.

"You freaking idiot! Why did you do that?" Melnick swallowed again before he talked.

"We wanted to see how the two combined would act, we-"

"You wanted to shit on my experiment!" She turned and walked over to the beast, half human, half licker. She watched it for a long time before she turned to Melnick.

"This wasn't what I wanted Melnick! I wanted to test how his DNA would respond to Uroboros, not the t-virus and Uroboros combined!" Claire knew what she talked about. She was infected with the t-virus before she injected Uroboros. It made her to the tyrant she is today and she feared that this could create another tyrant. She doesn't need that, Wesker and her were enough. Melnick swallowed hard before he dared to ask.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why we can't test the t-virus with the Uroboros." Claire lost it then. She grabbed the man by his neck and brought his face close to hers, her dark red eyes glaring at him.

"You're not allowed to ask or know of things like these. I pay your work, not your curiosity." She roughly released him and walked back in front of the mutation. It still tried to claw it's way through the glass but she ignored it, lest she would smash the glass and kill the beast. Instead, she turned back to Melnick, her angry eyes boring holes into his

"You said there was also a good thing?" Melnick took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"Yes, I need to show you this..." Suddenly he came and knelt before the half licker behind the glass, next to Claire. She watched him confused as she tried to figure out what was going on here, she was still pissed at Melnick and it better be a good thing he would show her. His assistant turned on the radio and Melnick spoke.

"Calm down...you are safe here." The half licker still clawed at the glass trying desperately to get out of there. Claire's eyebrows shot up as she saw Melnick trying to speak to the creature, she shook her head but stood still to see what he was doing. Melnick took a deep breath and spoke again as Claire watched him suspiciously.

"Calm down, you are safe." Again, the half licker scratched and scratched creating inhuman sounds and screeches, until suddenly it stopped. His chest heaved up and down, his still human, pale eyes blinked rapidly at Claire and Melnick. Claire dropped to her knees as she saw the half licker stepping closer to the glass, putting it's mutated hand on the glass towards Claire. Melnick chuckled and Claire was speechless, staring at the licker with her mouth open.

"Melnick, how is this possible? How can he hear you?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but it reacts to human words. He still has to mutate completely, only then will we see if he still obeys our orders." The half licker placed his other hand on the glass towards Claire and she couldn't help but wonder.

"What does it want?" Melnick looked at the tablet in his hands to read the half licker's brain activity, and what he saw kind of shocked him.

"It...seems it recognizes you as one of them...ma'am." Claire shook her head at that and laughed mockingly, trying her best to hide her tension and nervousness. It was true, the half licker looked at her just as a helpless being would look at it's salvation, or it's master.

"Yea, right. Anyway, Doctor..." She turned to him and came closer, trying very hard to change the subject. Melnick still looked at the tablet in his hands but looked up when he felt Claire's presence next to him.

"You did a good job here. As always, call me whenever something changes or happens. I'm getting the feeling that we made a big step today." She patted his shoulder and Melnick smiled.

"Of course ma'am. Have a nice day." She nodded and smiled before she made her way back up. She took the time and walked around her lab to see if her other research went well. The upper floors indeed searched for a way to remove the defect chromosomes in the DNA, which served as a perfect cover. Every scientist greeted her with a bright smile on their face. None of them knew that she was a tyrant, a monster, because if they knew they would probably work for her because of fear. To Claire it didn't matter, she payed them well. Her scientists had the best paycheck and to her it didn't matter if they worked for her because they liked her way of helping people, or only because she pays them well. They're doing their job, and that was enough for her. She went out of her lab and her phone rang again, it was her secretary Lena.

"Say it Lena."

"_Miss_, _William_ _Rednox_ _is_ _on_ _the_ _line_. _Should_ _I_ _patch_ _him_ _through_?" She stopped next to her bike and shook her head.

"What does he want?"

"_He_ _didn't_ _say_ _Miss_, _he_ _only_ _said_ _he_ _had_ _something_ _urgent_ _to_ _discuss_ _with_ _you_." Claire let out a frustrated breath. Slowly but surely she was loosing her nerves for that guy.

"Alright, patch him through." She heard Lena hung up and waited, a few seconds later she heard the chuckle that freaked her out. Literally.

"_Miss_ _Sullyvan_."

"Mister Rednox." He chuckled again before he took a deep breath.

"_Please_, _Miss_ _Sullyvan_, _it's_ _William_ _for_ _you_." Claire sat on her bike hoping that this conversation won't take too long.

"What is it? I'm rather busy, Mister Rednox." He chuckled again and Claire almost lost her temper.

"_Miss_ _Sullyvan_, _I_ _was_ _hoping_ _we_ _could_ _talk_. _In_ _private_." Claire smiled at that, oh you rich sick bastard.

"Mister Rednox, I'm a rather busy person. I don't have time for a personal chatter with you." She thought he would back off now, but he just wouldn't give up.

"_Miss_ _Sullyvan_, _I_ _would_ _never_ _try_ _to_ _take_ _your_ _precious_ _time_. _I_ _was_ _just_ _hoping_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _dinner_ _with_ _you_." Claire snorted.

"Mister Rednox. Speak to my secretary and you will see that I don't have the spare time to enjoy myself. I gotta go, I have other business to take care of." She hung up on him despite him calling her again. She started her bike and drove off to the docking bay. She still had to make a few calls and a few meetings to attend to, and she had to go shopping. She had to find a suitable dress for the party Excella prepared next week. She didn't want to go, but still, it couldn't harm to meet some more people.

####

Wesker put on his leather jacket and made his way out of his mansion. He woke up two hours ago, drank his coffee and took a shower. He had a few things to take care for the party, although it sickened him because he never wanted to be at some foolish party, but yet, this one was different. His dearheart would be present, and somehow Wesker was happy to see her, although he still hated her for invading his mind. He wanted to forget her, he even managed not to think about her that much over the years. He didn't even knew that she was alive, to be honest, he even feared that the virus crushed her over the years. She changed her surname and he wondered why she did that. Sure, the Redfield name had it's difficulties but still he wanted to know the true reason why she changed it. He remembered the first time he saw her in the newspaper, he was shocked to see her but still, part of his mind was happy.

He stepped outside in his black attire, his Maserati already waiting for him when suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up when he saw his assistant calling.

"Yes?"

"_Sir, William Rednox is home now. He's free for the rest of the day._" Wesker smiled and hung up, this day just got a little more interesting, he thought as he made his way towards his apartment in his car. Wesker was more than eager to tell William that he overstepped his boundaries with his dearheart. He knew him from before, he knew his ways of getting female business partners from all over the world, and he knew that Umbrella wanted her help in studying some viruses and parasites they created. Wesker was sick of that guy. Still, something bothered him. He couldn't bear the thought of him flirting with his dearheart, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. He sped up as his anger grew, he wouldn't kill him, not now at least, he would only teach him a lesson he would never forget.

He drove the car like a mad man but he couldn't lower the speed. He had the urge to get to the bastards penthouse apartment as soon as possible to tell him that he should keep his distance from his dearheart. Half an hour later, finally, he reached the building where that sleazy, horny fucker lived. Wesker stepped in the building and took the elevator, his anger growing and growing. He had to divert his mind somehow ans the only thing that could keep him sane in moments like these was his dearheart. He thought about her milky skin and wondered how soft it is, he thought about her rosy lips and wondered how they would feel on his. Wesker was thinking a lot about her these days, and again he hated her for that.

The doors of the elevator slid open and he stepped out, only to see that William's apartment was the only apartment here. He came to his door and pushed the doorbell while he thought about his dearheart to calm his mind enough not to kill the bastard. A few seconds later William opened the door, and pure horror overwhelmed him as he saw Wesker standing in front of him. Wesker just smiled and crossed his hands behind his back, his red eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Hello, William." Pure fear was written across William's face as he stared at his former boss. He swallowed hard and stepped aside to grant him access, but Wesker shook his head.

"I'm done quickly William." Wesker took a few steps and stopped right in front of his face. He wanted so badly to smash the poor bastards face, not now though.

"I have heard you are very fond of Miss Sullyvan." William's eyes widened at that and he swallowed hard before he spoke.

"What? Sir, I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me, Rednox!" Wesker smashed his hand on the wall next to Williams head. Williams stared wide eyed at the angry Wesker right in his face, he was afraid and scared as shit. Wesker leaned his face even closer to his, his nose almost touching his face as the anger inside him grew and grew.

"I know what I heard, William. And let me be clear. I don't want to hear you're near her again, or it will have dire consequences for you." With that said he turned and left. He saw the fear in William's face, he saw how much afraid he was and that brought a smile on Wesker's face. He entered the elevator and after a while he left the building. He still had some work left to do before the big party, he had to buy a new suite and see what kind of car he would drive. Everything had to be perfect, not for Excella, not for the guests. But for his dearheart.

####

The door of their house opened and she heard it, she used a clean towel to clean her hands and ran towards the doors to her boyfriend. She leapt into his arms and he lifted her.

"Missed me?" He said as he hugged her close to him. She broke the hug and lifted her brown eyes to look at him.

"I always miss you when you're not around me, Chris." She turned and started to walk back into the kitchen, and he couldn't help but playfully smack her rear. She squealed and he lifted her in his arms as he carried her towards the kitchen. Once there, he put her down and pulled her into an embrace, before he crushed his lips over hers. Jill moaned into his mouth as the kiss became rough, fierce and hard, until suddenly she smelled the roasted garlic in her frying pan. She pushed him away and walked back to the oven, he sat down at the dining table and watched Jill preparing some lunch. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled before she turned her attention to her cooking.

"How are you?" She asked him and he looked at her over the newspapers.

"Good, just finished some paperwork down at the station. It's pretty quiet here in town."

"Seems we'll have some more shore leave." She said cheerfully as she brought a plate with two eggs, a steak and some sauce. Chris put the newspaper aside when he saw Jill placing the food she prepared in front of him. He took a deep breath and inhaled it's scent, his stomach immediately growling at the spices and food she used.

"My lovely Jill." He said as she sat down next to him, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. She chuckled and sat back up as they both started to eat the meal she prepared. Chris moaned as he chewed the piece of meat in his mouth and Jill couldn't help but chuckle. He chuckled back and looked at her, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her sweet smile. He kissed her cheek before continued to eat. A while later they both finished and cleaned the dishes before they both retreated to their living room. He dimmed the lights and took two wine glasses and a bottle of wine he bought earlier. Jill watched him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as he handed over a glass to her. She took it and he placed the wine bottle on the table before he sat down next to her, lifting the glass and waiting for her to clash their glasses.

"To us." Jill clashed her glass with his and the smile disappeared from her face.

"To us." Both sipped their wine, but none broke the eye contact. She placed her glass on the table and scooped next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder while she ran her hand over his chest. She took a deep breath, she hesitated to ask but the curiosity took the better end of her.

"Any new reports on Wesker?" Chris let out a long heavy breath and placed his wine glass at the table as he thought about Wesker. He went underground, Chris was annoyed at the fact that the most dangerous person...thing, could go underground that easily.

"Nope. It seems he went underground."

"How can the most dangerous man just disappear?" Chris pulled her closer and nuzzled his head in her long blonde hair, relishing in it's softness and scent.

"I have no idea, but the BSAA is working to find out anything about him and where he is right now." Jill leaned away a bit to lock her eyes with his, pure concern written on her face.

"Have you talked to Claire?" Chris just shook his head, he didn't have the strength to talk abouthis little sis. Jill sighed and cupped his face gently as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Chris." He forced a smile on his face as he leaned his palm on her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin made his body shiver and his heart skip a beat.

"There's no need for you to apologize Jill. It's not your fault babe." He kissed her forehead and smiled, she smiled too but still she felt sad. Chris saw it, it seems, because he brought one hand behind her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Jill looked up at him and smiled, his strong hand making her body warm.

"I just hope we'll find Wesker soon. So we can stop him in whatever he's trying to achieve." Chris nodded to her before he started to kiss her neck. Jill leaned her head back to grant him better access as he went lower, lower...

"Mm-hmm..." He said against her throat, she felt his hot breath feathering over the sensitive skin of her neck and she moaned. Her hands ran up and down his shoulders as his hand went lower until it reached her rear. He gently pushed her back on the couch, never breaking his hot kisses as she grabbed the end of his shirt. Right now, both needed this, and the problems of the world could wait a little longer before they would give their attention to them.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the lovely reviews, dear readers. And thanks to everyone who put it on their subscription list. I hope you liked the chapter. And of course, let me know what you think. R&R :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A week later...

Wesker stood before the mirror and tied the tie around his neck. He wore his new Armani granite black suite, his back shirt and his black tie, he styled his hair the way he always wore it, the last thing he put on were his dark gray glasses. He stared at his reflection and was pleased with the way he looked like. He put on his usual Hugo Boss aftershave before he left the room. It was the night of the party, the night he would see his dearheart again. He smiled when he thought about her and couldn't help but wonder what his dearheart would wear. He entered his garage and looked at the fine collection of cars he owned, after a while he decided to drive his black BMW M5. He drove off and the large entry gate to his mansion closed behind him.

It took him an hour to the hotel that Excella rented for the party and presentation, and all this time he couldn't stop thinking about his dearheart. Miss Claire Sullyvan, aka Claire Redfield, coming to his party to maybe become his business partner. That thrilled him because with her he could get back to Chris. How he would love to see Chris's face when he saw that his dearheart belonged to him, and only him. An hour passed quickly and he found himself parking his car on the private parking place of the hotel. He stepped out and fixed his suite before he made his way towards the presentation. It was 8 pm and the presentation would start soon. He had no speech, only Excella would talk about their success, about their research. It annoyed him to hear her talking at all, but it's better she being the one talking then him.

The presentation went well, the people were interested and Wesker waited annoyed for the presentation to finish. He didn't quite listen to the speech, instead he looked around in hope to see Claire somewhere. Finally, an hour and half later the presentation was finished and the after party could begin. Wesker stood with a few business colleges talking with them about their researches. Well, they were talking, Wesker was too busy looking around. He hadn't seen her so he didn't know if she was here at all. Suddenly Excella walked close by and he grabbed her upper arm, stopping her and bringing her very close to him. She wanted to slap the one who grabbed her, but she chased that thought away when she saw Wesker glaring down at her, and her body became instantly warm.

"Albert."

"Where is she?" Excella smiled at first, but her smile died when she heard his question. She didn't know who he was referring to so she asked.

"Who Albert?" He pulled her closer to him, she could see his red eyes glowing behind his dark grey shades as his breath feathered over her face.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about! Where, is, she?" He growled at her, Excella looked around hoping that no one can see and hear him growling at her. She swallowed hard as his grip around her arm tightened, she almost didn't feel her hand anymore.

"She said she would reconsider it!" Wesker pulled her closer, her face almost touching his and he growled again.

"If she doesn't arrive..." Then his eyes caught someone walking down the large entry stairs, and if his heart would be alive, it would skip a beat. There was she, his dearheart, beautiful as ever. He immediately let go of Excella's hand and leaned away from her, his gaze fixed on Claire as she walked down the stairs while looking around at all the other guests. Excella turned her head towards the entry stairs and she almost went green with anger when she saw Miss Sullyvan graciously walking down the stairs, her long black dress stopping just slightly above her shoes. It was shoulder free, she wore a small diamond necklace around her neck with matching diamond earrings, her hair was pulled up in a neat bun. Excella hated to admit it, but she was breathtaking. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and she turned only to see Wesker staring down at her.

"Go and greet her, and let me warn you. I don't want any incidents." He leaned away and without the courage to disobey him she walked over to Claire. She hated that woman, although she hasn't done anything to her. Excella walked slowly towards her as her mind remembered the things Wesker told her a minute ago.

Don't screw this up, Excella...

####

The after party already started and Claire felt the many eyes directed at her while she walked down the large stairs. She ignored them though, she didn't even knew why she was here in the first place, but she guessed it was because of boredom. She walked over to a small empty space near the table and took a glass of champagne. Apparently, it was impolite for a lady to drink whiskey on a party. Claire groaned and sipped her champagne, it was Don Perignon, at least they have some taste, Claire thought as she looked around a little. She tried to recognize the many people scattered around the garden, she knew some, but almost everyone was a mystery to her. She enjoyed the party as much as she could, the music, the crowd, even the champagne. It was then she saw Excella approaching her and Claire's stomach did a turn. Excella forced a smile on her face as she came close enough to Claire, a fake smile on her face too.

"Hello, Miss Sullyvan. I hope you enjoy the party." Claire looked around as a cold shudder ran down her spine, though she didn't know why. She felt threatened and in danger so her senses sharpened to her maximum. She looked around, trying to find the reason what gave her the chills but she couldn't determine what it was, so she turned her head back to Excella who watched her confused.

"It is lovely, Miss Gionne." Excella chuckled and sipped her champagne before she spoke.

"Please, I think we're past formalities, Claire." Claire wanted to punch her for calling her by her name, but right now that wasn't a good idea. Claire forced a smile on her face although her eyes betrayed her.

"I don't think we're past formalities, Miss Gionne." Claire saw the threat and danger in her eyes, although her face and voice hid it well. Excella took a step towards her, her eyes narrowed and eyeing Claire from head to toe. Claire turned her head away from Excella and sipped her champagne, she tried to ignore Excella, but Miss Gionne wouldn't have it.

"Well, Miss Sullyvan, I thought we were friends. And friends call each other by their names." Claire chuckled a bit as she looked back at Excella.

"We are not friends, Miss Gionne. We're simply acquaintances." Excella's smile died and she took another step towards Claire, her body almost touching hers as the mocking smile returned to her face.

"You think you are someone mighty, hm? Oh poor Miss Sullyvan, you still have so much to learn and-"

"Excella, show some respect in front of Miss Sullyvan." Claire tensed when she heard that voice. Her senses sharpened to the danger level and she had to focus all her strength not to turn and punch the man back to the stone age. She hesitantly turned her head only to see Albert Wesker standing behind her, holding a glass of whiskey and smiling down at her. He was as Claire remembered him, he was tall, his voice always bearing a note of threat, and most of all he was extremely handsome. Claire unintentionally stared at him because she saw the smile on his face stretching. Excella rolled her eyes but kept her smile as she remembered Wesker's threat from earlier.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Miss Sullyvan." Then she walked closer to Wesker until she stopped next to him, placing her hand on his upper arm, Claire swore he rolled his eyes under his shades.

"Miss Sullyvan, this is my business partner, Albert Wesker. I'm sure you already heard of him." Claire saw the mischievous smile on his face, and again she had to focus not to punch both out of the party. Claire realized then that Excella didn't know that she was Claire Redfield, so she guessed she had to play along. She forced a smile on her face as she reached her hand out to him. He watched her hand for a while before he took it, giving her a tight squeeze and a small shake. Claire saw his red eyes glaring at her even through his shades, but this time she felt something else than a cold shudder. She didn't know why she was surprised and thrilled to see him. He was Excella's partner, Claire knew that but she also knew that Wesker hated parties so she thought he wouldn't come at all. And there was the other thing, she was thrilled to see him. Her mouth fell open a bit as she stared at him, she felt his tight grip on her hand and she knew he wanted to intimidate her with it. But Claire wasn't the scared little girl any longer, so she just smiled mischievously at him which made him a little confused.

She wasn't afraid of him anymore, far from it. They both were tyrants but it seemed to Claire that he didn't know that either, so she had to be afraid of him, just for the show. He released her hand and brought it behind his back as he sipped his whiskey, his eyes never leaving his beautiful dearheart. He hadn't felt that attracted to anyone in a very long time and he couldn't ignore the rush of heat going through his body. Excella's chuckle broke the moment though, but Claire and Wesker still watched each other. Their gazes were like a drug to each other.

"I have told him so much about you, Miss Sullyvan. He's impressed with your work." Claire raised her eyebrows and looked at Excella, breaking the intense gaze with Wesker. He immediately felt the loss of her eyes, but luckily she looked back at him, her face lightning up with amusement. Probably fake amusement, he thought as he sipped his whiskey.

"Really now? I hope Mister Wesker heard only good things about me?" She sipped her champagne and stared at Wesker. Something was definitely different about her, Wesker thought as he gave out a deep throaty chuckle. She was different, but he liked his tempered, flirty dearheart more than ever.

"Rest assure, Miss Sullyvan. Excella left out the...unpleasant details."

"Why thank you, Miss Gionne." Excella chuckled loudly and Claire's eyes fell on Wesker again and she almost laughed in his face when she saw just how much Excella annoyed him. He took a deep breath, still looking at Claire as he rolled the glass of whiskey in his hand. Claire's eyes fell on the glass for a moment before she looked back at him. He couldn't read her expression because he never saw her looking at him like that.

"Now Excella, if you'll excuse us. We would rather start talking about my business offers." That shocked Excella, she looked at Wesker then at Claire, she saw those two staring at each other, but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to be present during their talk.

"Albert-"

"I will call you if I need your opinion." He interrupted her and that was the first time Excella wanted to punch him. She stood there like glued and stared with narrowed and angry eyes at Claire. Wesker saw the deadly glare she send his dearheart and he almost lost it.

"Excella..." His voice was low and threatening, Excella knew it was time for her to obey him. She smiled weakly, turned and left. She felt angry and humiliated, and hurt. She couldn't find out why he wanted to talk alone with Miss Sullyvan and that made her jealous. She stopped opposite of them near a table, drinking whiskey instead of champagne. She got angrier with every passing second, she would make Claire pay for this humiliation, one way or another because Wesker was hers and hers alone. She drank the glass empty and poured herself another glass which made the other ladies look at her. Excella just ignored them and sipped her whiskey, she would wait for Wesker to finish his talk with Claire, and see if they have a new business partner.

####

Wesker looked down on her, the smile disappearing from his face completely. He wore an unreadable expression and that made her at unease. She sipped her champagne and looked away from him as his gaze became too much for her. She looked at a few other guests, but she looked back at him when she heard his deep, throaty chuckle. She readjusted a bit and smiled to hide her tension.

"Long time no see...my dearheart." With that her senses sharpened again. Not because she was afraid of him, but because she was certain he would attack her now. Damn it, she thought as she narrowed her eyes at him, the smile disappearing from her face too.

"Wesker...so you know who I am." She eyed him from head to toe before she locked her angry eyes with his. Wesker saw that and sipped his whiskey as he chuckled again.

"From the first time I laid my eyes upon you in the newspapers. I could never forget my dearheart." He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek with his fingers, almost tenderly. She snapped, she pushed his hand away and Wesker almost lost control, seeing that his dearheart disobeyed him. The two tyrants were staring at each other, the tension between them almost turning into electricity. Luckily he managed to stay calm, he chuckled but the anger still grew inside him.

"You know this is a mistake, dearheart. You shouldn't act towards me like this." She narrowed her eyes even further at him, but she bit her inner cheek. She had to stay focused, she had to hide her strength from him, at least for a little longer. Her face softened then, and a small smile appeared on her face. That surprised him completely.

"Anyway...I came here to talk about business, Wesker, not what you think about me." He chuckled again, he could never get mad at his dearheart, he just cared for her, although part of him hated her for that.

"Indeed."

"So what does TriCell want from CellTex? As far as I know, you have it far better then my company." Wesker rolled the glass of whiskey in his hand, the ice cubes clashing together. Claire's eyes fell on the glass of whiskey in his hand as he took a step closer to her.

"It is true, but I am interested in your research." Claire nodded her head to that and smiled mockingly.

"Oh now I get it. You want my genetic research in hope to further study your viruses. Yea that's not going to happen." She sipped her champagne and turned her head away from him. He lost it, he grabbed her upper arm and forced her closer to him. Her head snapped back at him, her narrowed eyes looking straight into his as she realized just how close his face was, and again her senses sharpened.

"I would suggest you start listening to me...dearheart." He released her hand, she almost spilled her champagne over her dress and Wesker saw it. His eyes trailed her naked chest and fell to the swell of her breasts, suddenly his mouth became dry as he stared at her milky white skin. He leaned away from her a bit and Claire saw something knew on his face. She saw regret.

"Dearheart, I just want you to consider all possibilities." Claire thought she was in a alternate world where the grass was blue and where Wesker was nice. Apparently, she was in that world now. She blinked rapidly at him as the grip around her arm lessened, but still he held her firmly.

"Wesker, with all due respect..." She said with a slight note of annoyance in her voice as she shook off his grip. Wesker growled from annoyance and Claire looked up at him.

"...but I am not working with anyone. It has nothing to do with you studying the viruses. I'm simply a woman who..." She smirked then, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she crossed her hands before her chest, making her breasts peek out even more.

"...takes care of herself." Wesker watched her the entire time, imagining what she could do to him with that beautiful mouth of hers. Luckily he wore his shades and she couldn't see him watching her breasts now. He gave out a deep, throaty chuckle again before he sipped his whiskey. Claire watched him closely and she could smell him now, his aftershave clouded her mind. Wesker opened his suite and grabbed something from the inside pocket. He reached out his card to her. Claire watched the card, then him only to see his smirk.

"Still, dearheart, I want you to reconsider my business offer. And let me know when you decided to be taken care of." With that said he turned and left, leaving a smirking Claire behind. Her eyes fell on his rear, and god with 50 having such an amazing ass? Damn, Claire thought, I wish I have such a body with 50. She looked down on his card only to see his address and his personal phone number on it. Claire drank her glass empty and left, she had enough of this evening. Still, the tyrant inside her told her to stay with her own kind. She came to the limo and her driver opened the door for her, she sat down and moments later they drove off.

Wesker stood close to the parking and watched the limo drive away, he couldn't shake the arousal he felt because he saw her, his dearheart. He noticed the mischievous looks she gave him and somehow he knew that she would call him. He turned and started to walk towards his car only to be stalked by Excella.

"And? Did she agreed?" Wesker simply walked towards his car ignoring Excella all the way there. He saw what he came for, and he never guessed he would be that happy and aroused. He drove off despite Excella begging him to stop and return to the party again. He had enough of this party, and to be honest, it would ruin his mood if he stayed here. He didn't want to think about anything else but his dearheart, her snow white skin, her full dark red lips...her dark brown, almost red eyes. He wondered, he remembered her eyes being dark blue. Maybe she wore contacts, he thought as he took the road towards his mansion. He had an hour til he would reach his mansion, and during the ride he thought of nothing else but his dearheart.

####

Claire stepped into her bedroom, undressed herself and lied down, naked as always. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing else but Wesker. He was dangerous, creepy, insane...he was a tyrant, same as her. That changed a lot. Before, she was afraid of him and his strength, she was afraid that he wouldn't kill Chris, Jill and the others. Now, she was equal to him, her power was the same as his, her speed, her sight, her resistance. She was his exact copy, perfect and impure, just as him.

She took his card from her nightstand, she looked at his number and after repeating it two times she memorized it. She didn't know what she could expect from him now, she hadn't seen him in many years. The only thing she knew in those years was that he created a new virus, the Uroboros, an improvement to the Progenitor virus. She sighed and put the card back on her nightstand. She would give it a thought, at least. Maybe they could become business partners after all.

####

Two days later...

Leon parked his car in front of Chris's house, he took the newspaper from the passengers seat and stepped out. He had something very important to show Chris, although Leon feared that he would freak out. He jumped the three stairs and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, someone opened the door, it was Jill. She stepped aside and smiled as Leon entered the house, greeting Jill with a half hug.

"Morning Jill. Is Chris home?" Jill walked behind Leon towards the living room, she saw him carrying the newspaper but she didn't pay any big attention to it.

"Yes, he's upstairs taking a shower. He'll be done in a minute. What's wrong?" Leon heard the concern in her voice, he sat down on the couch and Jill walked to the kitchen to bring him coffee. She came back and placed the coffee on the table before him. Leon sat up and smiled, he took a large sip from his coffee before he answered her question.

"I just have to show him something." Jill sat on the other couch facing him, the small table between them.

"Is everything okay, Leon? You seem upset."

"Well...you'll see why." They sat silently there, and after a few minutes Chris arrived, his upper body naked and wearing nothing but his jeans. He stopped when he saw Leon sitting on the couch, and he greeted both with a nod.

"Hey Leon, what's up? What bad news brings you here?" He and Jill chuckled and Leon just shook his head.

"You make it sound like I'm only here when I have some bad news." Chris laughed a little as he sat down next to Jill.

"Well, it's like that most of the time." They all laughed a bit until they all stopped. Chris grew serious as he pointed his head towards the newspaper.

"What happened?" Leon took the newspaper from the table and fell back into the couch, looking at both Jill and Chris. He took a deep breath before he spoke, and Chris immediately knew that something happened.

"Well...as you both know, TriCell held a party and presentation at the Gaspers Hotel. Anyway, Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker were present." Chris's anger grew as he heard the name of that bastard. Leon took another deep breath and threw the newspaper on the table before him, and the headline shocked Chris to the very bones. It said;

_TriCell and CellTex: possible partners?_

Chris took the newspaper and fell back into the couch so that Jill could see it too. On the front page was a black and white photo of Excella standing next to Wesker, her hand leaned on his upper arm. In front of them stood no one else but Claire Sullyvan, aka Claire Redfield. He immediately recognized her, even though she was a different woman. The Claire he knew would never wear such an expensive dress and a diamond necklace. Jill placed her hands on his shoulders, hoping to calm him down a bit, but from the expression Chris wore she feared that he felt nothing. He was empty. He swallowed hard as he stared at the photo, but still he managed to speak to Leon.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Leon shook his head.

"As far as I know, she didn't accept nor declined the offer. Her company still plays alone." Chris swallowed hard, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Claire.

"Why would she do that Leon?" Leon took a deep breath, he knew he had to watch what he was talking because Chris was at edge.

"Well...Hunnigan studied the CellTex building plans, and..." He swallowed hard as he locked his eyes with Jill's. Oh boy...

"...she claims that there are a lot of hidden facilities below the surface."

"Bullshit! That's my sister you're talking about!" He stood up and paced the room up and down while running his hand through his hair.

"Chris..." Jill tried to reassure him, but he was already angry.

"You wanna say that she is making some sick experiments down in those labs?!" Chris lost it. He paced through the room as he desperately tried not to think about it. No, not my Clairebear, he thought as he stopped in front of the window. Leon and Jill eyed each other before she stood up and walked to him, placing her hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Leon isn't saying she's doing any kind of experiments. Right Leon?"

"Right. I was thinking of putting someone in her crew, to give us some info on what she's doing down there." Chris nodded to that, his head lowered and his eyes looking outside the window.

"Do that. And keep me update Leon...even if the news aren't well."

"Of course." Leon stood up and Jill went towards him. Chris somehow turned around and went to Leon as well, Leon patted his shoulder hoping to reassure him a little.

"Don't worry Chris. We'll keep a close eye on her." Chris nodded to that and followed Leon out of the house. Leon sat back in his car and drove off, Chris and Jill waving him goodbye. Chris walked back into the house without saying a word to Jill. Her eyes never left him and her heart clenched in her chest, she saw how much it hit him. Jill let out a sigh as she made her way back into the house. Those were grave news, and Jill hoped that Claire won't follow the same path as Wesker.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I love to hear your opinion and I hope you liked this chapter. Next will be up sooner, I hope.

R&R :-)


	5. Chapter 5

BSAA headquarters, five days later...

Chris sat at his desk in his office waiting for Leon. He called Chris this morning to tell him that he found someone he could send into CellTex. Chris was nervous, he didn't like the idea of spying on his sister, yet they were forced to do so. Jill walked in and gave him a cup of coffee, Chris nodded to her before he fell back into his leather seat. She saw the nervousness on his face so she sat down in front of him and smiled.

"Chris, everything is going to be fine. You'll see. I bet Claire has nothing to hide from us." Chris nodded to that and took a large sip from his coffee. He felt sick because of this whole idea, but he knew they had no choice. If Claire had any kind of experiments going on they have to stop her before it's too late, before she would create monster's which she could unleash to the world. A while later Leon entered his office with a woman at his side. Chris and Jill stood up to greet the woman that stood next to Leon.

"Jill, Chris. I finally managed to get someone into Claire's lab. This is Sergeant Alice MacDean, former S.A.S specialist in bio weapons. She volunteered to help us in this mission." Alice took Chris's hand and shook it, she did the same with Jill.

"Sergeant MacDean reporting to duty, sir." Leon walked behind Chris's desk and took a transmitter, he walked back to Alice and gave her the transmitter.

"You know what to do. You have a new identity, a new phone number, an apartment in London. Remember, you are Miss Alison Steward." Chris came up to her and looked at the files Leon handed him a moment ago. She had an impressive service record and Chris wondered where Leon managed to find such a capable woman for this task.

"You specialize in bio weapons and technology?" Alice nodded.

"Yes, sir. I studied microbiology and chemistry while at the academy." Chris checked the other pages of her file while Leon configured the transmitter on his laptop.

"Then you'll fit in well." Chris threw her file on the desk, Alice watched him closely. She heard from Chris Redfield before, she read his file. She knew he was a survivor of Racoon City, and she knew that Claire Sullyvan is his sister. Leon told her before that he was rather sensitive on that matter, but the curiosity got the better part of her.

"Sir, I understand I am going to spy on the company of your sister, correct?" Jill eyed her angrily and Alice noticed her angry glare, she swallowed hard as she waited for the reaction of the former S.T.A.R.S member. But Jill was surprised when she heard Chris answering her, his voice formal and his posture calm.

"Correct. But nobody knows she's my sister, and I want it to stay that way." Alice nodded to him, understanding the wish of the Captain.

"Aye, sir." Leon finished configuring the transmitter and walked over to her. He stopped next to the tiny British woman and spoke.

"Your mission is to stay undercover and find out as much as possible about the company. Try to find out if there are any hidden passages or facilities below the surface." Alice nodded to that and buttoned her shirt close to the top.

"We shall meet once in two weeks, not to arise any suspicions." Chris and Leon lifted their eyebrows at Alice, seems she's commanding them now. Chris eyed Leon angrily, Leon just shrugged his shoulders in innocence.

"Alice..." Leon started to speak but she cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first undercover mission." Alice put on her fake glasses and readjusted her clothes, she put the transmitter in her pocket. She glanced one last time at them before she turned to Leon.

"Don't contact me in any way. I will contact you when I'm able to do so. Captain." With that she turned away and left. Chris watched her as she left, and when she left the building he turned to Leon, his arms crossed before his chest.

"Okay...former S.A.S? What happened and where did you find her?" Leon shook his head and sighed as he took Chris's coffee, taking a large sip before he answered, earning an angry glare from him.

"I looked for someone who served, but stopped serving. As you saw she's 32, so she'll fit in well. She quit her job, said it became too much for her. With all the shit that happened with the viruses and all."

"So why is she helping us?" Jill finally asked and sat down next to Leon. Chris sat down on his seat behind the desk and waited for Leon to start talking.

"I told her that this could have something to do with viruses and-"

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Chris said as he ran his hand across his face. Leon knew he screwed up because they didn't know her well enough to tell her the entire truth.

"I told you to keep silent about the viruses!" Chris yelled at Leon, Jill knew he was going to lose his temper. Leon readjusted in his seat and drank Chris's coffee again, much to the Captain's displeasure.

"I didn't told her the entire truth, just that we suspect that there is something going on down there. I didn't tell her that your sister is...well."

"And you better didn't because I would hit you now!" Chris was very frustrated, he didn't like the idea of sending someone unknown into Claire's lab. Leon somehow knew what he was thinking about so he leaned his forearms on Chris's desk.

"Look...we couldn't send anyone from the BSAA because Claire would recognize them. And the last thing we need..." Leon leaned closer to whisper to Chris.

"...is your tyrant sister freaking out."

"We already have enough problems with Wesker. Imagine Claire joining him in his rampage." Jill said as Chris let out a heavy sigh, his head hurting at the thought of his little sister joining forces with that idiot. He took Alice's files and started to read them more carefully, Jill stood up to fetch him another cup of coffee so Leon used the opportunity to talk with Chris.

"Chris we can trust her. She won't betray us." Chris eyed him angrily while folding his hands under his chin.

"She better not stab us Leon, we don't need more problems." Leon nodded to that as Jill came back with a new cup of coffee, she placed the cup in front of Chris and he wanted to take it, but Leon was faster. He took the cup and stood up as he took a large sip, he walked towards the door but stopped to turn back to Chris and Jill.

"I'll keep a close eye on her. And thanks for the coffee Jill." He left while Chris watched him angrily. Jill turned to Chris and shook her head as she smiled at Leon being childish, but Chris was already pissed.

"Can you believe that?" He referred to Leon taking his cup again, Jill sat down on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck, and somehow Chris's anger immediately left as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Screw the coffee, you have me to cheer you up." She kissed him as she said that, Chris just hummed into her mouth. Indeed she calmed him down which no cup of coffee could, and soon he almost forgot where they were...almost.

####

Claire entered the CellTex building on her small island. Lena, her secretary told her that a new scientist wanted to join her team, and Claire became curious. She received her file from Lena half an hour ago on her tablet, she studied it and found the new possible recruit to be very capable. She could always use capable people in her team.

But the true reason she came here was the project they started. The half licker mutated into a licker, just as expected, but it looked different then the others of its kind. It had eyes, although Melnick claimed it was blind, but Claire thought of a way to improve his sight. It was aggressive, but it understood human words and commands. When Melnick told it to sit still to be examined, the licker sat still. Melnick even dared to enter the cell, the licker would just sit there, silent and still, allowing Melnick to get close to examine it. That intrigued Claire. If that licker would prove to be some kind of new improved type of its kind, she would maybe reconsider to mass produce them from its DNA.

After a while she reached the lab, the new recruit still didn't arrive so Claire decided to go to the secret sections to look after the licker and its results. She walked towards Melnick and he greeted her with a nod before she spoke.

"Doctor Melnick, any news?" Melnick looked down on his tablet studying the results before he looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing new, in particularly. The licker still obeys our orders, it even let's the other scientists near it if you tell it to be obedient. But I discovered that they can see for 3 feet in front of it." Claire raised her eyebrows at that, she turned her head towards the licker who was sitting there and breathing heavily.

"It can see?" She walked in front of it, the glass between them serving as protection and she knelt down, Melnick watched the licker too as he spoke.

"Yes, I assume it's vision is not developed enough to see far away, but he can see. Maybe his sight will improve with time." The licker lifted its head and its eyes immediately fell on Claire, she shifted nervously as the licker came closer to her, placing both his clawed hands on the glass before her. She swallowed hard as she saw the licker staring at her, and again she felt in unease. Melnick watched it before he silently turned to his apprentice, nodding to him so he could activate the sensors applied into the lickers head. After a while he received its brain activity on his tablet, and what he saw kind off shocked and fascinated him.

The brain activity showed that it was much calmer when she's around, and it showed what humans would call total submission. He read from the brain activity that it feared but also respected Claire. Melnick swallowed hard as he stared at the results, he was impressed as well as intrigued.

"I'm...impressed." Claire looked away from the licker, looking instead at Melnick and she couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?" Melnick came closer to her as she stood up. The licker gave out a whine and both Melnick and Claire turned to it. He swallowed hard before he turned his attention to the readings on his tablet.

"Well...its brain activity is quite different when you're around, Miss Sullyvan. Its much calmer and obeying when you're around." Claire watched the doctor with anger in her eyes. Again he was digging his nose into things that were none of his concern and that made her angry. She crossed her hands in front of her chest and glared down at him, and Melnick knew it was better for him to shut up.

"What do you want to say, Doctor Melnick? Speak freely." He swallowed hard again and readjusted from one leg to the other, nervously.

"Well, Miss...I'd say it...it recognizes you as its...its master." With that said she grabbed him roughly and pushed his face into the glass of the cell where the licker was. The licker came in front of Melnick and watched him and Claire smiled wickedly as she pushed his face even more into the glass.

"Jump on the glass!" And the licker obeyed her. He jumped on the glass and tried to bite and scratch the glass through, exactly in front of Melnick's face. The doctor was scared as shit as he faced the licker, the glass the only thing that kept the creature away from tearing him apart. He was certain though that the glass would break if she increased the pressure in her hands. Claire laughed insanely then, pushing his head even more into the glass.

"You're right. Your creation listens to me very well." She forced him to look into the lickers face, and Melnick saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"P-please Miss Sullyvan. I beg you!" He started to cry silently and his entire body shook with fear. He realized then he crossed a line. Claire leaned closer to his ear to speak to him, her voice low and threatening.

"Melnick...don't compare me to that monster ever again, or you will feel the consequences." She released him and Melnick fell on his knees.

"Stop!" She spoke to the licker and it obeyed, it walked back to the center of the cell and sat down like nothing happened. She knelt down behind Melnick, her angry eyes glaring at him. She had a hard time to focus to not kill the man right here. Instead she grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at her.

"You have your job, I have mine. Are we clear?" He nodded to her and she stood up, she send him one last angry glare before she turned and left to the upper floors. She didn't have the nerve to stop to her other research facilities so she just walked past them. Suddenly she saw someone standing at the entrance in a white doctor coat and she took a deep breath, it was the new employee she had to speak to. Claire totally forgot about that, but still she managed to bring a smile on her face as the woman came closer to her. Claire reached out her hand and the young lady took it, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I am Claire Sullyvan, owner of the CellTex company. I assume you're Miss Steward then?" Miss Steward nodded and smiled before she spoke.

"Yes, Miss. My name is Alison Steward and I am here to get a job interview." Claire nodded but she stood still and observed her service record in her hands that Lena handed her a while ago. Claire watched her from under her eyelashes, suspiciously, because she had a dozen of recommendations from almost every pharmaceutical company in the world.

"You have an impressive record, although that's not impressing me." Claire closed her file and looked at Alison, carefully observing the features of her face as she spoke.

"Your work starts immediately. You'll get a month to prove yourself, if you impress me the job is yours." Alison nodded to that, shook Claire's hand and made her way down to the labs. She kept both eyes open in case she sees anything suspicious that could tell her if Claire led any virus experiments or not.

Claire walked out of the company building and stopped, she thought her problems were done for today, but it seems she was wrong. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Albert Wesker standing on his yacht, his hands crossed behind his back while he smiled down at her. Claire felt sick when she saw him and wondered why he was here in the first place. She walked towards the entrance of his yacht and stopped, her eyes never looking away from him as his smile turned into something sick and twisted. She wanted to kill him badly.

"Wesker." She said annoyed which made him chuckle.

"Miss Sullyvan." She rolled her eyes and readjusted from one leg to the other. She looked back at him only to see him standing at the other end of the entry stairs.

"What do you want?" He walked towards her and Claire's senses sharpened. She prepared herself to attack him, but all she got from him was a smile and a chuckle.

"A week has passed and I still haven't got an answer...dearheart."

"Stop calling me dearheart. I have a name." He chuckled again and walked back into his yacht. He stopped at the far end of the entrance and looked down on her as he spoke.

"I would prefer we continue this conversation someplace more private. I suggest the yacht." Claire laughed mockingly at his suggestion.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Wesker took a deep breath, he had a hard time to stay calm and focused when all he wanted was to shove her into the yacht and have his way with her.

"If I'd wanted to kill you, Claire, I would've already killed you." Not without a fight, Claire thought as she reconsidered his offer. Nothing could happen to her, she was as strong as him, and the worst that could happen to her was breaking every bone in her body, which would heal very quickly. She watched him closely and decided to take his offer. She walked up the entry stairs of the yacht and walked past him, sighing annoyingly so he could hear her. Wesker chuckled and pushed the button to roll up the stairs.

A moment later the yacht drove off slowly, Claire stood and enjoyed the sea and view. She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, until she felt someone right behind her. She turned and saw Wesker holding two glasses filled with whiskey. She smirked and snatched one glass from him and he chuckled again, which made Claire want to punch him. He stopped next to her and rolled the glass of whiskey in his hand while he looked at the sea, and that was the first time Claire saw him...relaxed. Claire wondered if she was in the alternate world again but his voice brought her back to reality.

"It is not nice of you to let me waiting with your answer, dearheart." She sipped her whiskey and smiled, she wouldn't back down.

"It is a tough decision Wesker. I need more time." She felt him tense beside her and she tensed too.

"Dearheart..."

"I said you should stop calling me dearheart!" She raised her voice and he lost it. He put his glass of whiskey down and with a swift move he grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at him. His grip was hard, but it did not choke her, instead, she had to play that it choked her. He lifted her from the ground a little as he choked her, how he loved to see her submit to him.

"I will call you however I wish. Now behave or I will have to punish you." His face was so close, his breath feathered over her face. Even though she didn't want to admit it, but that turned her on. A twisted part of her mind wanted to shove her tongue into his mouth, wanted to tear his clothes off of him. She played the scared little girl card, although she had a very hard time not to burst into laughter, right in his face. She could see his eyes glowing red from underneath his black shades and Claire wondered how they would look like in the bright daylight.

With every breath he took he inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating, his sharp nose taking in every scent of hers. He saw the fear in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel dominant at the thought of his Claire submitting to him. Wesker lessened his grip a little but still he held her firmly as he leaned his cheek on hers, his lips softly touching the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"You are a very fiery lady, dearheart." He roughly released her and backed away a bit as he thought he would lose control and have his way with her. She touched her neck and faked her heavy breathing as she tried to look intimidated by him. Oh Wesker, what a fool you are, she thought as she took very deep, ragged breaths, trying hard to look scared of him.

"Tomorrow night at 7 I'll come and pick you up. We'll have a dinner and we will talk about business. And I want an answer...dearheart." She wanted to kill him, badly, but this wasn't the time. Right now she would let him have the control over this little game, later she would show him what she really is. She straightened her spine as she tried hard to suppress her mocking smile.

"Very well, Wesker. Let's have this little dinner and talk about business. But I don't guarantee anything." He chuckled as he came closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it as if she was a little girl.

"My Claire will submit. I will make sure of it." With that he turned and left. The rest of the travel he was in his room, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts. Luckily, fifteen minutes later they reached the mainland and Claire almost ran to her car before she drove off. Wesker watched her practically running away from him and he had to smile, how he loved to see his dearheart submit to him and to make her afraid of him. He emptied his glass of whiskey as he waited for his driver to bring his car. After a while the driver came with the limo and Wesker sat in the back before they finally drove off. He went back to his mansion, and again she invaded his mind. He hated her for that, but he couldn't ignore the rush of heat through his body when he felt her soft cheek on his. She was cold, but he didn't care. He would make her warm and hot as if she would burn from the inside out.

####

Claire walked into her mansion and laughed like she would lose her mind. She still thought about Wesker and his threats, and all she could do now is laugh at them. He seemed to her like a scary little puppy that craved for attention, and the only way to get that attention was to bark and scare everyone. She walked into her large living room and turned on the tv only to see the news talking about the party at the Gaspers Hotel a few days ago. The reporter was mentioning that CellTex could soon be business partners with TriCell, and that was the first time Claire gave it a serious thought.

She knew she would receive a large sum of money from Wesker in exchange for her gene research, but a few things just wouldn't let her say yes that easily. She knew Wesker was an arrogant prick, but if he wanted to have her company for his own, he would do anything to reach that goal. Yet again, if he wanted her company he would already attack her and try to kill her. She took the empty glass from her table and poured in some whiskey before she fell back into the couch. She took a sip from the whiskey and watched the news who still talked about the benefits if the two companies joined as business partners. Claire had a thought then.

If Wesker tries to harm my company in any way, she thought, then I would harm his company too. She emptied the glass and walked upstairs to her bedroom, still thinking about any pros and cons about Wesker and TriCell. She entered her bedroom, stripped down her clothes and lied down on her king size bed. There were so many reasons not to accept, yet there were also so many reasons that told her to accept. The tyrant inside her screamed and begged to accept the offer, but a tiny part in her mind, the part that was still human, told her not to accept. She turned to the side and closed her eyes, she would wait for tomorrow and see how Wesker will try to get her around, and maybe...maybe she would become his business partner. But first he would have to have a few very good arguments for her to give up her independence.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who put it on the subscription list. Let me know what you think on this chapter, about Claire's experiment, and so on. Hope you liked it :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Claire was dressed in a nice, knee length shoulder free dress, she stood before the mirror while she waited for Wesker to arrive. Paired with the dress she wore a tiny diamond necklace with a tiny black diamond stone in the middle of the small pendant. She wore matching earrings and shoes, and she knew she looked astonishing. Her hair was loose, she never wore it loose for a dinner but this time she found it more appealing with the dress. She applied a little perfume behind her ears, between her breasts and on her chest.

She stood there and glanced at her reflection when suddenly a car stopped in front of her mansion entrance. She looked outside the window and saw a black Mercedes waiting for her, and she immediately knew it was him. She walked out of her room and went downstairs towards her entrance door. The Butler that lives with her opened the door for her and she stepped out, only to see Wesker standing next to the Mercedes. She saw him watching her with a predatory smirk on his face and she had to smirk back.

He wore a black suite with a white shirt, a black tie and black leather glowes, and Claire found it highly strange to see Wesker wearing something other than black. Surprisingly, he didn't wore any shades and that was the first time Claire saw him without them. She graciously walked towards his car and he came in front of her, he opened the door and she stopped, looking at him as she crossed her hands in front of her chest. Wesker saw her suspicious look and he sighed.

"Claire..." She heard the threat in his voice, and again she had to focus not to burst into laughter. She did what he said though, she entered his car and sat down at the passengers seat. Claire cursed when she realized he drove a coupe which meant she had to sit down next to him. Wesker sat down next to her and looked at her for a while before they drove off. Both were silent during the ride and Claire took a moment to study this entire situation. Wesker was next to her in an amazing sexy suite, driving an amazing sexy car and she wondered where he was taking her out for dinner. She enjoyed the landscape the entire time and Wesker cursed because he decided to drive, otherwise he could now stare at his lovely dearheart.

Half an hour later they came to the Le Celeste, a highly luxurious French restaurant where one could only enter if they have a reservation, which costs a lot. Impressive, Claire thought as she looked at the outside of the restaurant. Wesker couldn't help but smirk when he saw Claire staring at the building with amusement. He parked his car on one of the parking lots and went out, Claire sat still in the car though, she didn't want to step out. Instead, she waited for him to open the door for her and she chuckled, how she loved to mock that man.

Wesker came to her door and opened it for her, she thanked him with a nod and a smile before she walked past him. Moments later they came to the entrance of the restaurant and the bouncer stopped in front of them while he looked at the large list in his hands, but Wesker's voice made him look at them.

"Reservation for Wesker." The bouncer nodded and stepped aside to grant them entrance. A waitress came and greeted them before she led them towards their table. It was on the far end of the restaurant near a large window from where they could enjoy the mountain view. Wesker held out the chair for Claire and she rolled her eyes, he cleared his throat loudly and Claire looked at him, only to see the deadly glare he send her. She obeyed, again, and she sat down while Wesker pushed back the chair. He sat down opposite of her and the waitress gave them the drink card, Claire didn't even bother to look at the card though, she knew what she wanted.

"A bottle of 2000 Royal DeMaria Chardonnay Icewine, please." Wesker chuckled and leaned his forearms on the table. Claire looked at him and wondered if she chose the wrong wine, but she saw the amusement on his face so she couldn't quite read him.

"Make it two bottles. One we take now, and the other later." He said, Claire watched him and couldn't help but smirk. The waitress went to fetch the highly expensive wine bottle they ordered for now. Wesker never looked away from Claire and smirked as well, and he couldn't help but comment.

"Miss Sullyvan knows which wine to choose." She leaned her forearms on the table as well making her breasts peak out even more. He had a hard time to look her in the eye when these two beautiful breasts were practically held out in front of him.

"I know a lot of things Wesker. Some would even...shock you." She said the last with a seductive tone in her voice and winked, and he couldn't help but chuckle. The waitress returned with the wine bottle, two glasses and the menu card. She wanted to open the bottle but Wesker stopped her.

"I'll take it from here." The waitress nodded and left so they can decide what to eat. Wesker opened the wine bottle and poured it into a glass. He gave the glass to Claire before he poured the wine in the other glass. Claire watched him the entire time and she hated admit it, but he acted like a gentleman. If you ignore the fact that he's a crazy, ass kicking tyrant that is, Claire thought as she sipped her wine, the lovely taste and consistency melting on her tongue. She moaned a little and Wesker's eyes fell on her, he saw her smiling back at him and he couldn't help but smile too before he took the menu to see what to order. Claire did the same, after a while the waitress came back and waited for them to start ordering.

"I'll take a plate of Coq au vin and...as desert I'll take Religieuse." Claire gave the menu to the waitress, now she waited for Wesker to order.

"I'll take the Bœuf bourguignon and Religieuse as desert as well." The waitress nodded to them and left. Claire and Wesker watched each other, and Claire couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger, although she didn't know why. The silence between them grew uncomfortable and she decided to break it.

"I am waiting to hear out your business offers, Wesker. I'm certainly not here to enjoy the food and wine." Wesker chuckled and took a sip from his wine before he spoke.

"Dearheart...what do you wish in return? Power? Status? Money?" Claire watched him for a moment, then she smiled. She sipped her wine while she looked at him the entire time, she didn't know what he could give her that she already didn't have.

"I have all of these things Wesker. Give me something I don't have." He chuckled a little louder and Claire almost lost it. He mocked her, that crazy son of a bitch mocks me, she thought as she breathed deep and evenly to focus and to keep calm.

"If money is not a reason, dearheart, then nothing is. Imagine..." He leaned a little closer and Claire wondered what the devil would offer her.

"...earning millions of dollars in the year, simply because you said yes." He leaned away and sipped his wine glass empty, he refilled his and her glass with a smirk on his face.

"Besides, I won't take no as an answer." Claire laughed mockingly at that as her anger grew.

"Are you threatening me...Wesker?"

"I am simply trying to show you what's at stake if you decline." Claire thought about his offer, luckily their dinner came. They both started to eat in silence, none of them looking at each other. She didn't know why she shouldn't agree so she took the time while they ate to go through every pro and con that existed. A while later they ate their meal, the waitress came and took the plates from them and Wesker refilled their glasses. The waitress came back and placed their desert on the table. Claire eyed him and Wesker noticed it, he stopped eating and looked back at her, knowing she wanted to ask him something.

"So...about the offer." Wesker smiled amused, but kept silent to let her continue. Claire saw she got his attention, she took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"What am I to lose if I accept?" Wesker sipped his wine, he put the glass back but kept silent for a while, his eyes fixed on the glass. Claire thought she hit a nerve and that he'll go insane, but he kept calm and focused, much to her surprise.

"Think of me whatever you wish, but I am a man of my word." He silenced for a while and locked his eyes with hers, and she immediately felt the truth behind these words.

"And if I say you aren't going to lose anything if you accept...then you aren't going to lose anything." He took a large sip from his wine, somehow Claire knew he was telling the truth. She was tempted, very even, not because of the thought of getting wealthier and wealthier with every passing year, but because Wesker was to become her business partner. She knew if she stayed loyal to him and prove to be 'worthy', she would be the mightiest woman alive. There was only one problem, and that problem annoyed her a lot.

"Wesker." He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face, but Claire took his silence as a sign to continue.

"I have only one condition." Wesker lifted his head and looked at her, still silent and waiting for her to continue. She took a sip from her wine and smiled, she knew her request might freak him out, but she cared less.

"I don't want to have anything to do with Excella." She leaned closer to him and his eyes fell on her breasts. Claire saw that and smirked when he looked back.

"And I mean everything. I don't want to attend some stupid meetings with her. She's your business partner, not mine." She waited for his reaction now. Her senses were sharp, her muscles tense and waiting for every move that would force her to evade. But she was wrong, he just sat there and watched her with a smile on his face.

"I agree with this. Does that mean you accept?" She smirked and drank her glass empty, she looked back at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe." He chuckled, but his eyes gave him away. Suddenly he called the waitress and she tensed again. The waitress came and he gave her his credit card and told her to bring the second bottle of wine to him. She left, leaving Claire and Wesker alone again. He saw the questioning look on her face and chuckled before he answered her unspoken question.

"Don't worry, dearheart. The night is not over yet." After he said that the waitress came back, gave him his credit card and wine bottle and left. Claire watched him and a cold shudder ran down her spine when she saw him waiting for her. He walked in front of her as they exited the restaurant before they made their way towards his car. This time Claire sat down alone and Wesker couldn't help but chuckle as he fastened his seat belt.

"I decided to show you my mansion...dearheart." And with that said, she tensed again. Seems this will be a long night, she thought as they drove off to his mansion. She was as sharp as a samurai sword, and she knew that something will go wrong.

####

An hour later, they arrived at his mansion. The outside was richly decorated, a large iron gate prevented unwanted guests from entering. It was beautiful, and it kind of shocked her to see that Wesker had such a good taste. They drove in and he parked his car in front of his entry stairs. Claire sighed and again she went out alone, which made Wesker chuckle again. She waited for him and he walked in front of her, opening the door to his heaven for her. It was heavenly decorated indeed.

Large, dark marble walls were decorated with a few highly expensive paintings that Claire wanted too. Again she followed him to what she guessed was the living room, and when she entered her eyes immediately spotted the large fireplace. He had taste, Claire hated to admit that, but it was true. Wesker walked towards the small cabinet in his kitchen and took two glasses, he poured the wine into both glasses before he went back to Claire, only to see her staring at the large painting on the wall. He stopped right behind her and she turned, almost startled. Her eyes fell on his hand and saw him giving her the glass of wine. She took it and took a large sip before she spoke while looking at the painting.

"I'm impressed. You own the original masterpiece of Peter Paul Rubens. I was searching for that painting for years now." He chuckled and rolled the glass in his hand.

"Now you see who owns the original." He smirked and Claire just rolled her eyes. She studied the painting and realized from the technique that it was indeed the original.

"Don't tell me you're a sucker for art?" She asked him mockingly and he had to take a deep breath to sustain his anger.

"I'm not. The wall was empty and I had the feeling it would fit in well." Claire turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"And you decided to put one of the most expensive paintings here, unprotected?" She turned back to the painting as he answered her.

"Dearheart...you know that no body dares to break into my mansion." Until now, she thought as she sipped her wine to hide her smile, thinking of a way to steal the painting from him. She still watched the painting and found it highly amusing to look at the original.

"The Massacre Of The Innocents...oh my, it does fit in here." She said sarcastically before she walked past him towards the large window. His eyes followed her, but he stood still near the painting. Slowly but surely she makes him mad with...want. Claire sipped her wine and stared at the beautiful view. It kind of relaxed her, she could hear the sea in the close distance and the night sky was filled with stars. It was almost romantic.

He walked over to her and placed his glass on the table, now both his hands were free. He stopped right behind her again and leaned his head close to her ear, his hands crossed behind his back as he whispered.

"Enjoying the view? I know I do..." Claire felt disgusted because she knew he referred to her breasts. She groaned and wanted to walk away from him but he roughly grabbed her wrist causing her to let the wine glass fall to the floor. He roughly pushed her backwards until she hit the wall with her back. Claire looked up at him as her anger grew and she knew she wouldn't be able to focus for much longer. He grabbed her neck, firmly, and leaned his face inches away from hers. His breath feathered over her chest and face, and somehow she found it highly erotic, to be pinned between him and the wall. Still, it made her furious, and his next move made it only worse. He leaned close to her ear again and whispered while his grip tightened a little.

"My dearheart...I said I would make you submit. Now you're exactly how I wanted you...pinned on the wall." Then he started to kiss her neck, with every kiss he bit her roughly. Were the situation different, she would be getting off on this, but now all of this just made her furious. She kept calm...until his hand cupped her breast. That was enough for Claire to snap.

With an uppercut, she sent him flying across the room. Wesker fell on his couch and broke it in half, he lied there not moving for a few minutes, then he lifted his head and stared at her, a confused expression on his face. Claire saw it and she couldn't help but laugh mockingly at him.

"Aww now you're probably thinking 'did she just punched me across the room?'" Wesker stood up and readjusted his clothes. He was never speechless before, never in his life was he at a loss of words. Until now.

He didn't know what to say so he just stared at her, the anger inside him growing to the boiling point. Claire just crossed her hands in front of her chest and smiled while she looked at Wesker.

"Don't tell me you're at a loss of words?" Wesker finally found his voice then.

"How is this possible?! Explain yourself, immediately!" She chuckled and shook her head, and he lost it. He ran over to her and attacked her, Claire managed to evade the two attacks before she kicked him across the room again, kicking his chest with her high heels. He shattered his glass table now and Wesker went insane. He growled loudly and attacked her again, she evaded his attacks until he punched her in her stomach. She let her guard down and he punched her face which send her flying across the room. He walked towards her, his eyes glowing red and that's when she knew that this isn't a game anymore.

This was a battle for life and death and she had to focus, if she wanted to get alive out of this. She took a deep breath and attacked him, but he evaded her every punch. He chuckled which was a mistake, in that second she scratched his left temple, badly, the blood almost squirting out of the deep wound. She kicked his gut, he leaned forward and she send him flying with an uppercut again.

A second later he stood up, Claire didn't even manage to evade him when he did the same to her face. He scratched her entire left cheek and the blood immediately flew out of the deep wound. She fell on her knees and looked up at him, he ruined her face but it would heal soon. Wesker laughed insanely as he watched her, but his smile died when he saw just how her wound healed.

A black, worm like thing went above the wound and healed it. Wesker stared at her when he realized that this was a worm similar to Uroboros, that the Uroboros healed the same way. How could she be infected with the Uroboros, he thought, and as soon as the thought finished he put two and two together.

"You..." He growled as he came closer to her and Claire knew that he knew. Shit.

"What?!" She yelled back at him and smiled, even now she couldn't stop mocking him. She stood up and he stopped a few feet away from her, his eyes glowing with hatred and his hands turned to fists. Claire can't remember the last time he was so angry, probably because he never was so angry before.

"You stole the Uroboros sample! From my lab!" He advanced on her again and she barely evaded. Even though she was equal to him, he was stronger and faster, and that freaked her out.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled as he attacked, luckily she managed to evade because she was sure that any hit could end her life. Claire waited for the right moment to hit him, she had to knock him out to be able to get away from here. He hit her a few times, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Whenever he wounded her, the Uroboros healed it and he would see it, which only made him even more furious. He missed his hit and that's when Claire put all her strength into her kick, right in his face. Wesker flew across the room and hit the wall, right underneath the expensive painting. He fell unconscious and Claire started to walk away, but stopped as she looked up at the painting.

"Murder of the innocents..." She looked down at the unconscious Wesker and snorted.

"Innocent my but." She walked out of his mansion, took his Mercedes and drove off. She knew he would be mad when he sees that she took his car, but she didn't care. She loved to mock him, and this game of cat and mouse just became a little more fun to her.

####

Half an hour later...

Wesker slowly regained his consciousness, his head and body throbbing with pain. Luckily, he remembered everything that happened which made him only angrier. He looked around and saw the smashed furniture, the large crevice in the wall and realized he was alone in the room. He shook his head and stood up before he straightened his clothes. He was beyond furious as he remembered being beaten up by none other then his dearheart. The thought of her stealing the Uroboros sample front his lab still shocked him, but it also thrilled him in a way. He always knew his dearheart was brave, even crazy he dared to think. But now when he thought back a few days ago, her easy posture in front of him made sense.

She survived after taking the Uroboros, even though she only carried the t-virus. It should've killed her, but it only made her stronger. It made her to his exact copy which freaked him out. He walked towards his kitchen and took his bottle of whiskey, he didn't even bother to use a glass so he just drank the whiskey from the bottle. Now he understood many things and now he knew a weakness he could use against her, to make her take his offer as business partner. He walked back to his living room and sat down on his other couch, he turned on the tv and saw a documentation about the Racoon City incident.

With a heavy, annoyed sigh he turned off the tv, he didn't have the nerve to hear how horrible that incident was, how terrible bla bla bla. He put down the bottle and remembered that he didn't drive his car back into the garage. He stood up and walked outside, and what he saw shocked him. There was nothing on the space where he parked his Mercedes. He turned and walked to his garage to see if his butler drove him there, but no. The Mercedes was gone, and pure anger engulfed him. Suddenly he laughed insanely as he thought that Claire, his dearheart, had the courage to steal his car.

"Oh dearheart...you will regret this." He walked back into his mansion and went upstairs to his bedroom, the whiskey slowly making him dizzy because he drank the entire bottle. He lied down and thought of Claire. She was nothing alike the Claire he remembered, the scared, sweet yet tempered Claire. This was a new Claire, someone who wasn't afraid of him and who was equal to him.

Despite the fact she stole the sample and now his car, he had to admit he was amused. The past five years of his life were boring and lame, now he had something to focus on. Now, the only thing he thought about was how to make her submit, although it wouldn't be easy. But the victory would be ten times sweeter now then before he knew that his dearheart was a tyrant, just as him.

####

Meanwhile, in the CellTex lab...

The lights and unnecessary machines are slowly turned off, one by one left the lab to head home finally. Today's work was hard and exhausting, and even though it was her first, real day of work she had to do her best to prove her skill and knowledge. Alice turned off a few computers and checked the fridge were the samples were stored.

After that she turned off the lights, but she didn't walk out. Instead, she tried to hack into the security system of CellTex with her computer. It was very complex and she realized after a few minutes of trying that it would take an expert to hack through the security. Alice sighed and shook her head in defeat before she took her jacket and walked out. She met a few nice people working here, and wondered if they've seen anything suspicious happening here lately. She figured she could ask them after she gains their trust. Alice locked the lab behind her and made her way out of the company. A large boat waited for them to escort them to the mainland.

The sea was calm and the breeze was relaxing. She stood near the railing, her hands leaned on it while she enjoyed the night sky. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the mainland and she drove off with her car. It was a long day and she couldn't wait to get home and lie down in her bathtub. An hour of frustrating and slow driving later, she reached her home and sighed happily as she entered. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up the call when she realized that it was an unknown number.

"Yes?"

"_Hey Alice, it's Leon speaking._" She hastily turned and locked her door, as well as checking the windows if they are locked. When she was satisfied she talked to him.

"I told you, you shouldn't call me!" She whispered angrily on the phone but Leon just chuckled.

"_Easy, I know you're away from the lab now. I just wanted to see if everything went smooth._" She shook her head but still she smiled.

"Yes everything went 'smooth'. There were no complications, sir. She gave me a month to prove by knowledge and skill. If she liked my results, she would keep me."

"_Good. Find out as much as you can. When you find something out, let me know. The sooner the better._"

"Yes sir!" Leon sighed then and took a deep breath.

"_Alice, don't you think we're past that?_" She gulped because that surprised her completely. She reconsidered her answer for a while and realized why the heck not.

"Sorry. Protocol was a big thing back in the S.A.S." Leon chuckled again.

"_Well, it isn't a big thing here. Anyway, just wanted to see if everything went well._"Alicesmiledasshewenttoherbathroomtoreadyabath.She turned on the faucet and the water flew, she knew he heard it and wondered what his reaction would be.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...Leon..." She almost purred and she could hear him swallowing.

"I'm gonna take a nice, relaxing bath now. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything. It was an exhausting day, tomorrow, she starts at 10 am. After a while, the bathtub was filled and she stripped her clothes before she lied down. The hot water burned her tense and stressed muscles. She took a deep breath and sighed, tomorrow she would have to work hard again, only to help Chris and the others. She had to help them because she didn't want the incident of Raccoon City to repeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Claire hadn't heard anything from Wesker nor TriCell. That made her at unease, she didn't know if he would attack her directly now or her lab so she took every measure necessary to secure the lab and the secret project. She didn't bother about her own safety, she was sure she could handle his strength and attacks if it really came to it.

Claire came home after a hard working morning in her lab. She had to check the other research, even though she had no nerve to have a nice chat with the other scientists. She walked inside her home happy that she would relax a little, but something was odd, she didn't know what exactly, but her tyrant senses told her to be very careful. She slowly walked in, nothing suspicious catching her eye. She checked her living room first, then the kitchen, bedroom, study, library...still she saw nothing.

After a long while and securing the other rooms, she walked back into her living room but stopped when she spotted Wesker sitting on her couch. His legs were crossed and he looked at her over his slightly lowered shades with a smirk on his face. She froze and watched him carefully before she took two step towards him. She was ready to kick his ass if necessary, but first she would see why he's here in the first place.

Wesker chuckled as he saw her defensive posture while her angry and narrowed eyes glared at him. He lifted his shades and head, still smirking at her while he crossed the fingers of his hands slightly underneath his chin. He was amused to see her in the fighting stance because of him and he couldn't help but chuckle again. That was enough for her.

"What are you laughing at?" She yelled at him, and he almost lost it. If he was the Wesker from two days ago he would've grabbed her by her neck and choke her, to show her that she has to behave. Now he knew that this wasn't enough to intimidate her. Then he realized she pretended earlier when he choked her, and that made him only angrier. His foot silently began tapping on the floor as he still looked at her, the smirk slwoly disappearing from his face until it vanished completely. She saw his foot tapping and couldn't help but grin. He was angry, Claire could tell from his posture, and she was only too happy to add a little fuel to the fire.

"You came to fetch your car?" His right eye twitched, and the second it did that he attacked her. She evaded, but he broke a highly expensive vase from China. Claire watched the vase shatter in hundred pieces, she turned and glared angrily at him as her anger grew, her eyes glowing red now. It was his turn to mock her.

"Don't tell me I have broken something of high value?" He laughed loudly and Claire lost it.

"You fuck! That was a relic 3,500 years old!" Then she attacked him while he laughed at her and her broken vase. They fought like this for long moments, both not caring if they destroy the entire house. Claire managed to punch his face and gave out a laugh which made Wesker green with anger. In that moment she let her guard down, he used that opportunity to punch her in the stomach, putting almost all his strength into that punch. That hurt and Claire's hands fell on her stomach. Wesker smiled and punched her face only to send her to the other end of the now ruined living room.

She shook her head as she tried to stand up, her vision a little blurry from the hard punch, but something wouldn't let her. She looked up only to see his foot on her chest, and immediately she felt the pain and air chasing out of her lungs. She grabbed his leg and tried to squeeze it hard enough to make him release her, but he just laughed. He put even more pressure in his foot only to squeeze her chest more painfully. She thought he would break her entire rib cage. Wesker saw how much that pained her and he felt superior.

"Are you pretending now, dearheart?!" He laughed mockingly now, she looked up at him and saw he was too absorbed in his laughing then to pay any attention to her. She took the sharp knife she always carried in her boot and stabbed him into his thigh. Wesker's eyes flew wide open and he stumbled back a bit, it didn't hurt him but the pain stung and he was surprised by it.

She stood up and tried to punch his face but he caught her hand. She tried with the other hand, but again he caught it. He pressed her tightly and roughly to his body and she shivered. The second her chest touched his her eyes fell on his, she could feel his intense gaze even through the shades as his breath feathered over her face and warmed it. She tried to wiggle out of his tight grip, but he just turned her around, her back now pressed against his chest as he held her by her hands, embracing her from behind. His face was leaned on her ear and she could feel his hot breath which made her shiver. What's wrong with me, she thought as she found the entire situation rather...exciting.

"I suggest you start behaving dearheart. I have something to discuss with you." He growled into her ear and she almost moaned. Almost. She liked dominance, and Wesker was certainly being dominant with her. After a while she stilled, waiting for him to release her, but he just stood there behind her, his hands embracing her from behind and holding her firmly. She turned her head towards him only to feel his cold lips feathering over her upper cheek, his breathing warming her face.

Suddenly it became very hot in the room and Claire's breathing sped up, her chest heaving up and down under his hands. He noticed the change of her breathing, he would've smirked now if he wasn't entirely aware of this situation. Her scent invaded his mind and he had to find all his strength to release her and not shove her at the wall to take her. She stood a few feet away from him and crossed her hands, she waited for him to start talking as her foot silently began tapping on the floor. Wesker noticed he got her attention, he smiled as he started to speak.

"I have a very good reason for you to accept my offer, dearheart." Claire's eyebrows rose up and she smiled as her foot stopped tapping.

"Really now? Well, I wonder what it is..." Wesker chuckled and took a step closer to her. He was looking down at her as he crossed his hands behind his back.

"Isn't it obvious...dearheart?" Claire blinked as she tried to figure out what he meant. He noticed the blank look on her face and he chuckled again which made her only angrier. Slowly he started to circle around her, his predatory eyes never leaving his prey. Claire felt like a prey at that moment, she kept her muscles tense and her senses sharp in case he would attack her. He never stopped circling her as he spoke, his voice bearing a slight note of annoyance.

"I wonder...how many people know that you're a tyrant...and a Redfield?" That was enough for Claire to understand what he was talking about. She turned towards him and lifted her angry gaze to him, her foot tapping on the floor again.

"You wouldn't dare..." Wesker only chuckled at that and took another step towards her.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" They both watched each other for a long moment, both not blinking or looking away. Claire's anger grew to the degree where she thought she would snap and kill him, it would clear so many problems not just for her, but for the entire world. Wesker watched her and took the moment to study her face. She was as beautiful as ever, the only difference was that she was as tyrant, and that her eyes were a dark brown, almost red color. Wesker realized he wouldn't get an answer from her so he took out his phone and started dialing some well know numbers to show her that he's serious. That he would tell the world that she is a tyrant.

Claire realized he was serious, he pushed button after button before he leaned his phone to his ear. She could hear the dialing sound until suddenly, someone picked up the call, a British female voice speaking.

"_British_ _Magazines_, _here's_ _Nora_ _speaking_. _How_ _may_ _I_ _help_ _you_?" Wesker opened his mouth to speak, but Claire was faster. She snatched the phone from him and hung up, never looking away from Wesker as the smile returned to his face.

"So...I assume that's a yes, then?" Claire slammed the phone into his chest knowing it could break. Wesker chuckled, giving a flying fuck about the phone as he looked at his dearheart.

"That is a very low blow, even from you...Wesker." He chuckled a little louder until it turned into a small laugh. She walked away from him and took her bottle of whiskey before she poured it into her glass. She sipped her whiskey and turned back to him, he came to her, took a glass and poured the whiskey into it. Claire watched him as he did so, and she couldn't hide the anger that played across her face. He raised his glass towards her and smirked as he waited to clash the glass with her. Claire watched the glass, then him only to see his smirk which made her furious. He held his glass ready as Wesker removed his shades, only to lock his eyes with hers.

"To a long and satisfying business relationship." Claire watched him before she clashed her glass with his. They both sipped their whiskey, both staring at each other as they did so. Wesker drank the glass empty and put it down, he took his phone and searched through his contacts, and somehow she felt she was deceived, maybe he would still call the magazines, she thought as she watched him closely. After a while he put the phone on his ear and Claire wondered what he was doing. She couldn't hear the other one talking, she tried to put the conversation in her head together as Wesker spoke.

"I am calling to confirm the transaction." He turned and walked away a little before he spoke again.

"Yes, ten million." He then turned to Claire and smiled before he spoke again.

"That's for now." Claire raised her eyebrows as he said that. She guessed he was transferring the money to her account because he smirked when he finished the talk. He came back to her and took his glass again, before refiling it with her whiskey. She watched him carefully and she couldn't hide the smirk on her face as he sipped his whiskey before he spoke.

"I have transferred $10 million to your account. That's it for now." He emptied his glass and put it down before he turned and started to walk towards the door. Her finger silently tapped on the glass as her curiosity grew, and she just had to know.

"Wesker?" He stopped and turned, she walked over to him and stopped before she spoke again, her eyes looking at his chest.

"What is your gain with this partnership? I'm curious." He chuckled and crossed his hands behind his back.

"I won't lie to you. I am interested in your research. Besides, there's no reason for you to say no. You will have your money transferred at the end of every month."

"How much?" She asked him as he started to walk away, but stopped when he heard her question.

"$5 million. Of course, all depends on our achievements. Don't worry, dearheart..." He said mockingly but Claire just narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

"I am a rather capable business partner. You'll see. And keep the car, for now." With that he left. She knew he would organize a party or something to announce their alliance. She smiled wickedly as she walked up to her wardrobe to see if she had any alluring dresses. If not, she would buy some. She would let the world know that Claire Sullyvan is the business partner of none other then Albert Wesker.

####

TriCell, Excella's office...

She sat at her desk and rearranged the papers, she had a few papers to sign to confirm the resources needed for another project. She sighed frustrated about the job she had to do, even though some of these papers weren't her job to sign. It was Wesker's job, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. He vanished, and Excella wondered where he went. She signed paper after paper until she cleared a small stack of it, she pushed the finished papers on one end of her desk before she took another pile. Suddenly someone stormed into her office and she gasped when she saw Wesker striding in. His face wore an unreadable expression so she didn't know how to approach him, after a while though she dared to speak.

"Albert? There are some papers that require your attention." He walked towards her, slowly, as if he was preparing to attack her. She stilled as he stopped in front of her, his aftershave invading her mind and making her body warm. He gently put his finger under her chin so he could lift her face towards his. Excella's eyes widened at the gesture, Wesker was close to her before but he never touched her. He removed his glasses and put them down, his red eyes glowing into hers, and soon Excella couldn't ignore the heat coursing through her body. He was her drug.

"I have a job for you, Excella." She smirked in victory, feeling superior because he is asking her to do something.

"Anything, Albert." She said seductively and Wesker almost threw up. He released her chin and she immediately felt the loss of his cold hand on her face. He crossed his hands behind his back and stared down at her.

"You are going to organize a party. I want everything to be perfect and you are going to take care of it." Excella watched him confused, she didn't know the reason why they would organize a party again.

"Party for what, Albert?" He chuckled and put back his shades.

"TriCell and CellTex are business partners." Excella gasped, her eyes widened in surprise as she heard what he said.

"But how? I thought she rejected?" Wesker chuckled again as he thought about his dearheart.

"Let's just say I found a weakness." Excella came closer and put her hands on his chest, she slowly started to move her palms on his chest as her eyes looked up at him. Wesker ignored her and stared at the wall, but from the corner of his eyes he saw her looking at him in a seductive way.

"A weakness?" Wesker knew where this is going so he just walked away from her. Before he walked out though, he stopped and turned back to her.

"That's none of your business Excella. I gave you a job to fulfill, and I want that party ready as soon as possible." With that he walked out of he office, leaving a stunned and angry Excella behind. She turned back to her desk and rearranged the papers to distract her mind, but she couldn't stop thinking of Miss Sullyvan walking through the labs of TriCell every few days. She let out a frustrated sigh as she took out her phone. She had a job to complete, and she knew she had no other choice but to obey Wesker's orders.

She hated to be the one to organize the party, but she would play along for now. Now that she knew that Miss Sullyvan had a weakness, she was only too eager to find it out. Of course, she couldn't ask him or her directly. Instead she took her phone again and dialed a very known number. There was a detective that usually worked for Umbrella's CEO Rednox, but whenever she needed his service he would gladly help her. For a nice amount of money, of course. The phone line beeped a few times before someone picked up.

"_Yes?_" Excella sat back in her leather seat and smiled as she spoke.

"This is Miss Gionne." The man on the other end of the line chuckled before he spoke again.

"_How may I serve you, Miss Gionne?_"

"I need the help of your best detective." The man chuckled again before he spoke.

"_Of course...Excella._" She laughed a little before she spoke again.

"You always had it hard with formalities, William." William laughed a little too, before he resumed his flirty posture.

"_How shall you pay, Excella? With money or...pleasure?_" She looked at her nails when he asked her. Her eyes darted immediately towards her clock, it was 3 pm.

"At your mansion, in half an hour?" William chuckled, she could hear him taking a large sip from his whiskey before he spoke.

"_Deal. Make sure no one follows you._" She hung up, took her coat and made her way out of her office and the bloody TriCell building. She entered her car and the driver drove her off to the building where William Rednox lived. She knew she risked much by seeing the CEO of Umbrella, but she couldn't deny his charms and sexy looks. Excella always had a soft spot for mighty business men, and since Wesker ignored her and always had better things to do, she had to find a way to sate her hunger.

Half an hour later she reached William's penthouse, she rang the door bell and waited a few seconds until William opened the door. He moved aside and she entered, her perfume immediately invading his nose. His eyes fell on her rear as he took a large sip from his whiskey, before he locked his door and walked to where she hung up her coat. He sneaked his hand around her stomach and pressed her against his chest, she gasped as he did that and immediately she felt the heat rising between her thighs. She turned and pushed him back towards the couch, he fell over and she sat up on him, her breasts right in his face. He stared at them and wanted to touch but she grabbed his hands and brought them behind his head.

"Easy now, don't you want to know why I need a detective?" William looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust but somehow he kept calm.

"I'm all ears." His voice was seductive and low, and she immediately felt goose bumps rising on her skin. She stood up and walked towards his mini bar, she took a glass of whiskey and walked back to him before she spoke.

"There's is something Wesker knows that I want to know too." William watched her with disbelief, as if she didn't know Wesker.

"You know that whatever he knows is of high value and extremely hard to find out." Excella chuckled as he stood up and stopped in front of her, her hand immediately resting on his tie. She slowly stroked up and down the tie before she looked up at him, lust and desire reflecting in her eyes as she spoke.

"I know, but I want to use the sources he maybe used. That's why I need your detective." She walked away from him towards the window that had a magnificent view over London. William came and stopped right behind her before he circled her waist with his hands, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he enjoyed the view with her.

"You have any clue as to what he might know?" Excella sipped her whiskey as she looked outside, thinking if she should tell him or not.

"Well...he managed to make Miss Sullyvan submit. She's TriCell's business partner now and I want to know how he made her submit." William broke the hug and took a backwards step, the news of Claire accepting the business offer kinda shocking him.

"I thought she rejected? That she worked alone..." Excella walked back to him and leaned her head close to his while smiling wickedly.

"She rejected at first, then she changed her mind all of a sudden. Coincidence? I highly doubt so." William felt that something definitely happened and that Wesker knew a grave secret of her. He sipped his whiskey as he slowly understood Excella's plot.

"And what are you going to do when you find out?" Excella chuckled as her hands went to his belt.

"Then I will make her leave the company. After that you can have her." William chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her neck when she tilted her head aside.

"You are a very bad girl, Excella."

"I know. But William..." He broke his kisses and looked her in the eye, waiting for her to continue before she spoke again when she saw she got his attention.

"...he has to be discreet. The last thing we need is Wesker finding out about the detective." William nodded before he resumed kissing her. There was so much to be said, but Excella found his kisses too intoxicating to think clearly. Later, they would discuss the details to find the weakness that Miss Sullyvan hid from them.

####

Later that day...

Alice stood on the large boat as it transported them back to the mainland. It was a hard working day and she couldn't wait to relax in her home with a glass of wine. She sighed when the cool sea breeze grazed her face and hair, the salty scent of sea invading her nose. She had to admit that the location to CellTex's main building couldn't be better, the sea relaxed all the workers after a long and hard day of work.

She still tried to find any clue if there are any hidden experiments going on here. Everything was well hidden, and when she tried to enter the restricted floors the guard that stood next to the elevator told her she should know her place. Alice wanted to know though how to reach these restricted areas of the lab, or even how to become part of Melnick's team. She sighed again, her head slowly starting to hurt from today's exhaustion. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the solitude, she could hear a few other scientists talking about their work, about their holiday. Suddenly one conversation made her eyes fall open and she just had to eavesdrop.

"Seems we'll get a even higher salary soon."

"How is that?" Another man asked, Alice readjusted a little and looked at them from the corner of her eyes.

"Well it seems Miss Sullyvan signed a partnership." The man gasped as the woman said that. Alice swallowed hard, she had to pay attention to everything those two said.

"Really? With whom?" The woman chuckled an leaned her palms on her hips as the crowd seemed to gather around her.

"This is still a rumor, but it seems she signed a contract with TriCell." Alice froze, she knew that this could be the truth because the woman that talked about it, Anna, was one of Claire's secretaries. Alice swallowed hard as she, without to wait, took out her phone and dialed Leon's number. It was late at night and he was probably sleeping, but this couldn't wait. He didn't pick up the first time she called, but luckily he picked up the second time, and she was right. He sounded sleepy over the phone.

"_Yea?_"

"Meet me at my apartment, half an hour from now. Be discreet." She hung up before he could ask anything. Her heartbeat was frantic as the words slowly reached her mind, and heart.

Claire Sullyvan and Albert Wesker worked together now.

Shit.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like the chapter :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: sexual content and language, and the usual swearing. So enjoy :-)

####

Alice paced her apartment up and down, nervously waiting for Leon to arrive. She sipped her soda drink as she walked and walked, her mind heavy with fear and worry. If that was really true, then all of them are in great danger because Claire researched gene therapy, and Wesker could use that research to infect the genes with the viruses he created down in his labs. That could be the trigger of many catalytic events to come and she desperately tried to stop her mind from conjuring images of destruction and pain they would unleash. She stopped as the headache she felt today returned, and she realized it was time to sit down a little, and calm down.

She sat down on her couch, but as soon as she did that her door bell rang and she already knew who it was. She hurried over to the door and peeked through the little peek hole only to see Leon standing in the front. He was clearly stressed because she saw his usually styled hair rustled and his face pale from lack of sleep. She chuckled as she opened the door, and she immediately stepped aside to grant him access. Leon eyed her for a while before he entered, he immediately walked over to the couch and sat down, his body and mind heavy because he had to get here when its so late.

"So, what is so important that can't wait?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Alice walked to her fridge and took a soda drink, she walked back to him and gave him the bottle before she sat down next to him.

"I heard something while the boat transported us back to the mainland. It is a high possibility that it is true." Her voice was low and shaking, Leon drank his drink a little as he watched her distant face, but he knew from the sound of her voice that is was something grave indeed.

"Okay, hit me with it." Leon said as he put his bottle on the small table in front of them. Alice took a very deep breath, afraid to tell him because she didn't know how he would react to the news.

"Well...it has something to do with Claire and...Wesker." Leon tensed at that and Alice felt it. She took a large sip from her drink before she closed the bottle and placed it on the table next to his drink. She sighed and looked back at him, her eyes staring at his chest as she spoke.

"One of her secretaries, Anna, mentioned that...that CellTex became business partners with..." She didn't even have to finish her sentence, Leon already knew what she wanted to say. He leaned his forearms on his knees and let out a very deep, ragged breath as he looked at the table.

"Shit." He ran his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. Alice watched him but she didn't know what to do or say in that long moment of silence. Luckily, he broke it.

"That's not good at all." He turned his head back to her, his face stiff with worry and concern.

"Are you completely sure about what you heard?" Alice narrowed her eyes then when she heard just how he talked with her.

"I'm not retarded Leon, I know what I heard!" She stood up and paced the room, he saw how much that made her upset and he scolded himself mentally for that. He stood up and walked towards her, he grabbed her wrist gently and she stopped, her angry eyes darted elsewhere though.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just, these are very grave news and I don't know how Chris will react to this."

"Chris...oh shit I totally forgot about him." Alice said as she slumped down the large leather seat, Leon knelt down to level his gaze with hers as he spoke, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Leave Chris to me, I know how to handle him. Have you figured out something else?" Alice shook her head slightly as she looked back at Leon.

"No. There's is an elevator in the lab, one that can be accessed only if you're in Doctor Melnick's team. I once wanted to enter but the guards just stormed over to me and said that I should know my place or they will have to become forceful. The elevator has a card recognition and voice recognition system, if I'm not mistaken." Leon watched her the entire time as she spoke, and somehow he felt sick. Hearing that Claire put so much security into one elevator could mean only one thing, but he kept that thought for himself, for now. He sighed and shook his head slightly as he looked back at her.

"Have you tried to get into Melnick's team?"

"Yes, but I still have to get their and his trust." Leon took their drinks from the table and gave her the drink. She took it from him and took a large sip as she stared at a dot on the wall. Leon saw the distant look on her face and he just had to do something to cheer her up.

"Well, that's more then we had a minute ago. Look, just take it easy and don't force yourself too much. You'll figure it out." She darted her eyes towards him and smiled, her drink held tightly in her hands.

"I'll try my best, Leon. I won't let another Racoon City incident happen." He nodded to her with a weak smile on his face.

"Yea...anyway, I'll be heading home now." He drank his drink empty and placed it on the table, she stood up and walked him towards the door. He stopped and turned to her with a weak smile on his face.

"You're doing great Alice, just take it easy. Night." She nodded and smiled as she watched him walked out.

"Night." Then he disappeared into the darkness. Alice sighed as she walked back, locked her door and made her way towards the bedroom. She was tired, all the events of the day slowly reached her mind and she doubted she'd get any sleep. She lied down and stared at the ceiling, wondering about what would be the fastest way to reach Melnick's lab.

####

The next day...

Chris felt at unease. He didn't know why or for what reason, but he felt sick. Emotionally sick. The relationship with Jill went great, they had a wonderful house, she owned a small garden...it was the life he always dreamt about. Yet, he felt sick. He hadn't heard from Leon in the last few days and he wondered if he was up to something.

He sat on his veranda sipping the bottle of beer in his hands as he watched Jill tending to a small bush of roses. These were her favourites and she always took extra care of them. He smiled when he drank his beer, the warm sun warming him, but the nice weather did little to cheer him up and lower the tension he felt. He sighed, who knows what Leon is up to, he thought as he heard a car stopping at his entrance. He wondered who it was so he stood up and walked towards the entrance door, only to see Leon's car parked in the front. Chris smiled, when you speak of the devil...Leon wanted to ring the door bell but Chris was faster, he opened the door and stepped aside to give him access.

As soon as he opened the door he could tell that something was wrong, because Leon was nervous and he was pacing his living room up and down. He didn't even say hi, and that was enough for Chris to put it all together.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge to grab him a bottle of beer as well. Leon took the beer eagerly from him and drank, Chris started to fear for the worst, so he lost it.

"Say it already, damn it!" Leon put the bottle of beer on the table when Jill came in, her face lightning up when she saw Leon. But the smile soon disappeared when she saw the stiff and worried lines on his face, as well as Chris's balled fists. She put down the basket with the fresh vegetables on the kitchen counter before she walked over to Chris. Chris felt her warm hand resting on his upper arm but it did nothing to calm him when she spoke.

"Leon, you okay?" He sighed, heavily, his shoulders slumping down as he rested his forearms on his knees. Leon took a very deep breath before he looked up at them, the worry clearly written on his face.

"Alice heard a rumor, but she says it is a very high possibility that it is true." Chris sat down on the couch opposite of Leon, Jill went to the kitchen to grab him some of the cake she prepared earlier this day. She came back and handed him the cake, Leon thanked her as he took a small piece of the cake in his mouth. Chris was beyond nervous and frustrated, he hated it when Leon did that to him.

"Put that bloody cake aside and tell me what happened!" Jill nodded to Leon, knowing well that Chris is on edge. He put the cake on the table and sighed, he turned his body fully to Chris and Jill before he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"She heard that Claire accepted a business offer." Chris stared at him, confused.

"And? That's the news?" He almost yelled back, Jill's hand again resting on his upper arm. Leon saw he was at edge, his foot was already tapping on the floor and he knew they should be grateful if he just chops off their heads. Leon swallowed again, oh boy...

"That's it. But its the partnership that gives me the creeps."

"Who's the partner?" Jill asked before Chris could start to curse. Leon took a very deep breath as he silently clasped his hands together.

"It's...TriCell." He said it as a whisper, hoping none would hear him. But he was wrong. Already could he see the anger and disappointment written on Chris's face. Jill put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock as she looked up at Chris, not knowing what to say or do. It was like a truck hit him while he sat on the couch, yet he couldn't believe what Leon told him.

"No." Leon swallowed again, but oddly his throat remained dry.

"That's what Alice heard from one of Claire's secretaries. That she accepted the business offer of TriCell and-"

"Bullshit!" Chris stood up, walked towards his desk and took the chair before he threw it with all his might to the floor. Jill ran over to him but didn't dare to approach him.

"Chris calm down!"

"Freaking fucking bullshit!" He yelled as he flipped his desk over, growling loudly like an animal. After he broke the desk in half he stood there, breathing fast and heavily as he stared at the pile of broken furniture. His world fell apart around him, to know that his little sister, his Claire, chose to work with that monster shattered his soul. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes as the memories, the happy memories he had with her invaded his mind. He didn't cry, yet he sobbed aloud when he fell down on his rear. Jill immediately knelt down in front of him and put both hands on his shoulders, hoping to calm him a little.

"Chris-"

"Why the fuck is she doing this?! Is she insane?! Has she forgotten that he almost killed her on Rockfort Island?!" Technically, he did kill her. She got infected with the t-virus, so yes, she was already dead. But she was sane at least, she would never want to have anything to do with Wesker. Chris hid his face in his palms as Leon walked over to them, kneeling down as well before Chris spoke again.

"What are her plans Leon?! What is she up to?!" Then he grabbed Leon's collar, pulling his face close to his as he yelled in his face.

"I need facts for fucks sake! What is Alice doing down there?!" Jill desperately tried to pull Chris away from Leon, but his grip was just too hard on him. Luckily he released him and Leon fell back as he readjusted his collar.

"She's trying, but she can't get access to everything in the lab!" Chris stood up abruptly then, Jill immediately following him. They all feared that the Captain will go insane and go after his sister, which would be a terrible mistake.

"Fuck!" He kicked the counter, the basket that Jill placed there almost falling down. He took a few very deep, ragged breaths as he stared at a dot on the wall. Luckily he calmed down and turned back to them, his hands resting on his hips.

"We need to act. This can't go on like this, we have to stop her!" Jill came in front of him and placed her hands on his chest while gazing deep into his eyes.

"I know, but we can't act now because we don't have anything that could tell us what we're facing down there." Chris took another deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm gonna make a few calls. Leon, you contact Hunnigan, tell her she should send over those building plans of the CellTex building." Both Leon and Jill froze as they stared wide eyed and afraid at Chris. Finally, Jill asked him.

"What are you planing, baby?" Chris took out his phone and started dialing some very known numbers.

"We are going to pay a visit to her lab. See what's going on there." He put the phone to his ear as Jill and Leon eyed each other, fear written on their faces until Leon looked at him and spoke.

"Chris, we can't. Alice has to-"

"Screw her. She's a waste of time. Yea?" He said as he walked away from them to talk with whoever was on the other line. Jill looked back at Leon, fear and despair overwhelming her as she feared for the worst.

"Leon, we can't enter the lab! We're blind, we don't know anything what's going on down there!" Jill whispered in a slightly raised tone in her voice, Leon wanted to answer but Chris already came back.

"Yea, I'll await you at headquarters, half an hour. Bye." Chris took his jacket and walked towards the door, but he stopped and turned back to Leon.

"Don't question my decision Leon. Do as I said." With that he turned and left. Leon stood there, unable to take his eyes off of the door. Jill shook her head as she sat down on the couch, cradling her face in her palms.

"This is wrong! He shouldn't be doing this!" Leon sat beside her and put a hand on her back, stroking it up and down in hope to comfort her.

"I know, but that's Chris. And once he sets his mind into something, you know you can't change him." He still moved his hand up and down her back as he worried about Chris. He knew it was only a matter of time before they see his tyrant sister again, and that thought scared the shit out of him.

####

CellTex lab...

Claire took the elevator to the facilities beneath the surface, here mind in deep thought. She didn't visit Melnick and the secret project in days, and she wondered what became of the licker. Did it fully evolve and did stop obeying orders, these were the questions that rang in her mind. Still she felt excited for creating a creature that actually has a sense of understanding. The thing they created at least wasn't a tyrant and it didn't die, so that was enough for Claire to feel slightly victorious.

The elevator door opened and she walked the long, illuminated hallway towards room H-387 where Melnick studied the licker. It was the room on the far end of the hallway, accompanied by sounds of other failed experiments that are either screaming or tossing themselves around. The door slid open to her and she stepped in, and that was the first time in days she saw the licker. And what she saw pleasantly shocked her.

It was fully developed in a licker now, its hands long and sharp claws attached to it instead of normal fingers. The brain tissue that was usually exposed in others of its kind was now covered by some kind of skull that had large, not too many holes in it, probably so the tissue could breathe, she thought as she approached the being. Its legs were smaller then his hands, but still clawed on the end. The small pieces of skin it had a few days ago were completely gone now, exposing its muscles and tissue to the outside world. But then she saw the most striking thing on it. Its eyes.

It had red, slit like eyes, and she knew if she looked deeper into them she would see the resemblance they carry to Wesker's eyes. Amazing, she thought as she knelt down in front of the beast. It didn't react though, instead it sat silently on the floor, its red eyes directed at her. Its teeth were sharp and shark like, and large. Claire knew it could bite a large dog in half. Then Melnick came to her and she stood up, crossing her hands in front of her chest, showing him he should start talking.

"Miss Sullyvan, I'm glad you arrived. There are many things I have to tell you about." He put his glasses down on the desk and rubbed his eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh. Claire wondered what happened earlier, luckily Melnick started to speak.

"As you have already noticed, the skin fell from it completely. Its arms and legs are developed, its teeth and tissue. But the most striking thing are its eyes. It can see miles before it, it's even sharper then the sight of a eagle." Claire couldn't help but smile as she heard all the good things, but somehow she felt there's a large but coming.

"But..." I knew it, she thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, hit me with it." Melnick sighed and looked at the beast.

"It grows, very fast. I assume that it will gain half its current size during the next week. The cell will soon be too small for it, and the glass too weak." Claire nodded, she already knew what to do.

"Transfer it to the titanium cell down to floor F. But sedate it first, I don't need an outbreak." She wanted to walk over to the beast but Melnick's voice stopped her.

"Err, Miss? There's something else you need to know." Claire came carefully back to him as she feared for an even larger but. He took a deep breath and shook his head before he looked up at her, a fearful expression on his face.

"I don't know how to say it...but...it can reproduce itself." Claire's eyebrows furrowed together as she came and stopped inches away from Melnick in a not threatening way.

"What?"

"Well, not alone, but it seems that...this example here has a...sex. The DNA clearly shows it that this here is a...well, female." Claire's eyes widened, her mouth fell wide open as she stared at Melnick, then at the beast that was supposed to be a female. She walked back to the beast and knelt down, placing her hands on the glass as she shook her head in disbelief.

"How is this possible? It- she, should be dead, and dead things can't reproduce itself!" Melnick stopped next to her and looked down at the beast.

"I don't know. We studied it's anatomy and found that she has some sort of womb. It seems she carries it over a certain period of time until she gives birth. Through her mouth, because her jaw is extremely flexible and I assume that when she gives birth she...vomits it out." Claire couldn't help but stare at the licker. She saw the same red eyes Wesker had, and she wondered if she was a new type of tyrant. She swallowed hard, preparing her throat to speak.

"Melnick...she's...not a tyrant, is she?"

"No, Miss Sullyvan. She's nothing equal to Albert Wesker. Her brain IQ is just too low to be a tyrant. It's developed enough to understand our commands. That's it." Suddenly her phone rang and she hated to pick it up.

"Say it, Lena."

"_Miss, Albert Wesker is here. He says he needs to speak with you._" Fucking great.

"Tell him I'll be up in a minute." She hung up and turned to Melnick.

"Sedate it and transfer it to the lower cells. I'll get back as soon as possibile." Melnick nodded and walked over to his cabinet to grab the sedative. Claire took a quickened pace towards the elevator, slowly it lifted her towards the first floor so she took the time to think.

She created a new breed of licker's that could see, understand and reproduce themselves. She didn't even know why she felt shocked as well as thrilled. Thinking that she could hold the power over these beings made her toes curl in excitement. Suddenly a cold shudder ran down her spine. She's going to meet Wesker, and soon she'll sign the contract for the partnership.

Claire shook her head slightly, there is no way she's going to tell him about the experiment. Wesker would be furious, he's researching the Uroboros for years now and still he had no luck. If he knew about the new licker breed she created...she didn't want to think about the chaos he would unleash. Of course, she was excited to breed more of them, but she isn't that insane to control the world with them.

The doors opened and she steps out, Lena greeted her and told her Wesker was in her office. She came there fast and there she saw him, sitting on the dark red leather couch, his legs widely spread. Her eyes fell involuntarily to his crotch then back up at him, and it seems he noticed because he smirked. What stupid smirk, Claire thought as she walked behind her desk and sat down, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"Wesker. Speak fast please, I have another very important appointment. One that cannot be declined." She leaned back in her leather seat as she grinned at him, only to see him smirking again. Bastard.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He chuckled then and stood up, slowly walking through her office, his eyes inspecting every little detail she had here.

"Nicely decorated office, dearheart." Claire stood up then and placed some papers in her drawer as she spoke, annoyed at his little game.

"If you're here to inspect my office, feel free to do so. I don't have time for your stupid games." She wanted to stride past him, but he grabbed her upper arm, very hard, making her almost yelp in pain. He yanked her closer to him and he removed his shades. There. Truly the same eyes as her experiment. He growled when he yanked her even closer, his nose almost touching hers as he spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you to behave, or your little secret will be exposed!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip but even as a tyrant, she couldn't. He held her firmly close to him and stilled her, his nose again almost touching hers.

"Dearheart, I'm losing my patience with you!" She wanted to uppercut him, but he caught her hand and held it behind her back. Claire was helpless, and she didn't get the chance to react when his cold, hard lips fell on hers. Her eyes went wide and the anger she felt almost burned from the inside out. She lost it. She kicked his crotch with her knee and he broke the kiss, she knew it didn't hurt him that much, but still it hurt.

In the same second he broke the kiss she pushed him roughly against the wall holding him in place with one hand while the other searched something in the nearby drawer. Suddenly he felt something cold and sharp pressing against his neck, when he looked down he saw a shot with neon green serum in it. It was the antivirus. Claire held him in place with her hand and serum and Wesker froze, he didn't move nor did he breathed as his red, angry eyes looked at her.

"You know what this is, don't you, you fuck?" She pushed the shot even deeper into his neck, but surprisingly, Wesker was relaxed and calm, as if this was normal to him.

"And what do you intend to do with it, girl?" She laughed mockingly at his new nickname for her, but soon her face became serious again as she inched her face closer to his.

"I could turn you into a weak, crumbling human being for ten minutes. Enough time to break every little bone in your body." She silenced and inched closer again. "Enough time to kill you forever." Her voice was a low and rough whisper right in his face. Wesker didn't blink, nor flinch and she wondered if he was afraid at all.

"Then do it..." Her eyes widened a little at his request, it seems he saw her surprise because he repeated himself.

"Do it, dearheart." The hand that held the shot twitched, her finger eagerly resting on the trigger to unleash the serum into his system. Yet she couldn't. Something was stopping her, something very primal forbid her to pull the trigger. Wesker pushed his neck further into the needle and Claire's eyes immediately fell on the place where the shot pushed into his neck. She knew he was testing her so she increased the pressure.

"Don't tempt me." She didn't even know why she said that, but this closeness to him, this power she had over his life was just too thrilling for her to do anything. Instead, both fell into each others gaze, too entrapped by it to even blink, let alone look away. Claire felt strange in this very moment. She felt his strong chest muscles under her palm, his hot breath on her face. But his eyes trapped her and didn't want to let her go.

They stood like this for what felt like hours, both not backing away. Claire hated her instincts, she wanted so badly to inject the serum, but she just couldn't. Suddenly he felt the pressure she applied on his neck lessen, and that's when he roughly pushed himself from the wall. That move surprised her completely and the shot fell on the floor, the glass shattering in pieces and spilling the serum. She almost fell too, but his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he just tightened his grip around her. Claire punched him, hard, but he just stilled her with his grip, pushing her back roughly against the wall.

"Dearheart, behave!"

"Fuck you!" She punched his chest until he grabbed her hands and stilled them above her head. He started to kiss her neck as he tore her clothes away from her with his free hand. When he tore her shirt and skirt apart, he placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"No one will hear you dearheart. Instead, you should be screaming my name..." She bit his hand and he laughed, he roughly turned her face towards the wall, her back now turned to him. He held her hands behind her back as he undressed his pants. Claire didn't want to admit it, but this entire situation turned her on. She played again, knowing he likes when she's fierce. She tried to wiggle out again, but was interrupted when his impressive, rock hard length entered her in one swift move. Her back arched as he pulled her hair roughly, and then he started his brutal pace.

Claire never felt so overwhelming before then in this very moment. He slammed in and out of her, and even though she hated him for appearing here from out of nowhere to fuck her, she enjoyed it. After she opened up to him, she even moved to meet his thrusts which drove him on. Then he pulled her from the wall and led her towards her desk, still inside her and never releasing his grip on her before he pushed everything from her desk down on the floor, including her books and computer. She growled, but it turned into a moan when he started his brutal pace again, her face and body pushed into the desk. To Claire it was obvious; he was the dominant type, the one who led the game.

Not that she minded. She liked to spice the fire within him even if it meant she had to submit to him, only to receive this as a reward. She had to bite her lower lips several times to distract herself from smiling, because she knew he would see her. Instead, she played and tried to push him away. She arched her back trying to stand up, but he just slammed her head back into the table, holding a handful of her hair. Claire moaned, involuntarily, her walls so tight around him she thought she would bruise him. Then he leaned closer, breathing heavily down her ear as he spoke.

"Stop resisting me, dearheart. Or you will be severely punished." Claire smirked, trying one more to time to wiggle out of his grip, then he smacked her. Her eyes flew wide open, and for the first time since she became a tyrant, she actually blushed. Did this really just happened? Did Albert Wesker really just spanked me?

Claire had to stifle her giggles somehow as he continued, on and on and on, never stopping or slowing down. Her vision began to blur, her walls tightened around him and the pain between her legs grew unbearable. And just as she was about to shatter he retrieved. Claire turned her head to look at him, only to see him dressing himself, his erection disappearing in his boxers and pants.

"What the-" She started, he came back and grounded his hips into hers as his breath feathered over her face. Her center still throbbed from the deed and from the denied release, and his hand stroking up and down her exposed torso did little to ease the pain.

"That's not what I'm here for, Claire." He roughly pushed his entire palm against her wet center and she moaned, her back arched and her head fell back as he continued.

"You'll have to wait for that for another time..." Then he took a backwards step, she immediately feeling the loss of his body against hers. She looked down at her torn clothes and smirked as she looked back at him. He put on his gloves as he spoke to her.

"The party is in two days. Now, I want you to find the most suitable dress because the press will be present. They will take a lot of pictures of us." Claire raised her eyebrows at him, not even ashamed that she's almost naked in front of him.

"What if I don't want to come?" Wesker's expression changed and she knew she pushes her luck too far.

"Easy Wesker. I'm just joking." Wesker put on his shades and shook his head.

"Well stop with it. I can't stand it." With that he turned and left, leaving a very horny and unsatisfied Claire behind. She didn't felt like this for a long time, and she made a mental note not to fuck him during the party in front of everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, 6 pm, Claire's mansion...

She stood in front of her large wall mirror and applied the last shades of make up. She applied some eyeliner, a little bit of black eye shadow and bloody red lips. Her nails were painted black as well, matching with the rest of her outfit. She wore a long, black dress that touched the ground, it was tied behind her neck her back and shoulders exposed, she wore black 4inch heels and her favourite diamond necklace with a little black diamond in the small pendant. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun and Hana put tiny Swarowsky crystals throughout her hair. The crystals weren't visible, but her hair glittered and shone even more brightly. She was pleased with her look and took her Lana Marks Cleopatra Clutch and watched her reflection once more.

The diamonds, the silver purse, the black dress, everything matched and she smirked, knowing that Wesker will surely stare at her. Suddenly a car hooped in her front gate and she looked outside only to see this large, black limo parked. The doors of the limo opened only to reveal Wesker in a astonishing, very sexy black suite. She smirked again and walked outside her room, telling her butler to watch over her mansion and telling her she didn't know when she'll get home.

Claire stepped out of her mansion only to find Wesker waiting for her at her front door. She smirked as she saw him eyeing her from head to toe, a well satisfied smile on his face as he reaches his elbow out to her.

"You look astonishing, dearheart." She laughed a little as she ranked her hand with his elbow and they both walked towards the waiting limo.

"You look very nice as well Wesker. Didn't know that you actually care about looking good." She smirked at him and he smirks back. He opened the door for her and she entered the luxurious F360 limo. Inside were black leather seats, a low dark red neon light underneath their feet, a large LCD and the most important thing; a bottle of whiskey. Seconds later he sat down next to her and ordered the driver to drive off to the highly luxurious Wagner York Hotel, in the center of London. Claire's eyebrows shot up at Wesker as he poured them both a glass of whiskey.

"Well well, the Wagner York Hotel...you really like to show off, huh?" She asked him as she took the glass filled with whiskey and whiskey ice cubes from him. He smirked and clashed the glass with hers before they both took a sip.

"It wasn't me who organized the party. It was Excella." Claire tensed at the mention of her name, her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance as she took a large sip from her whiskey before she spoke.

"At least she has some taste."

"Of course she has taste. I threatened to kill her if she screws this up." She chuckled at that, at least he hates her just as she hates Excella. Claire watched outside the dimmed window, seeing that it was dusk, the sky bearing almost every tone of orange and purple. She turned her head back to him and saw him staring at her, and she chuckled again.

"What?" Wesker smiled as he leaned his hand across her shoulders. Claire tensed again, but she also felt the scorching heat between her legs as she felt his cold hand on her bare skin. Immediately she thought of the evening two days ago when he fucked her on the office desk, and how he left her unsatisfied. She took a sip from her cold whiskey to distract her mind from the thought.

"Drink whiskey as long as you're here. When we enter the ball room don't even think to approach it." His voice was tough and firm. Claire watched him with anger written on her face as she turned her body to him.

"Are you ordering me what to drink and what not?" Wesker shot her an angry glare, even though he wore shades she knew he was angry.

"Yes, because cameras will be directed at us, and the last thing we want is the front page showing you with a glass of whiskey." He growled back at her and her anger grew.

"Fuck you, Wesker." His hand twitched when she said that, he had to suppress the urge to hit her, but he knew she is a tyrant so that wouldn't bring him much. He chuckled when he turned back to her, trailing his finger along the line of her jaw when he spoke.

"You should behave and listen to me, dearheart. No body knows your little secret, and you certainly don't want the world to know that you're a monster." She never looked away from him as he trailed his finger to the part where her jaw connected to her neck, then he leaned away from her, drinking his own whiskey, but Claire just couldn't be silent.

"You certainly like to be in control over everything and everyone, don't you?" She spat at him and sipped her whiskey, he put the glass back and then turned to her, sliding his shades slightly down his nose so he could look at her without removing them.

"I love it." He pushed his shades back with that stupid smirk plastered on his face, but still Claire had to smile. She had to admit that she enjoyed to talk with someone equal to her, someone who wouldn't be intimidated by her threats like the others. She leaned back into her seat and enjoyed the ride, it was silent, the low humming of the engine music to her ears. Sometimes, she would turn her head and look at Wesker, only to see the distant look on his face. And even though she would watch him for several moments, he just sat there staring into the LCD.

Claire turned her head away from him and stared at the colored sky, feeling unbelievably calm. Which never was a good sign to her. She felt at unease, being so close to Wesker and sitting with him in silence made her insides turn. Many times she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the words died in her throat. The rest of the ride was silent as well, and finally after a one hour ride they reached the hotel. The press and tv camera's were already here and they stormed off to the limo when they parked near the entrance. Luckily, the security kept them in place so they could step out onto the red carpet. Claire groaned, frustrated to see so many people which, she had the feeling, would kill to get the best shot of them. She turned her head back to Wesker only to see his smirk.

"Really, Wesker? How is creating such a fuss helping you in any way?" He merely chuckled as he grabbed the door handle of the car, but stopped to look at her.

"I want the world to know that the two mightiest companies of the world work together. You'll get used to it, don't worry." He stepped out and Claire could hear the dozen people overrunning him with questions. He simply ignored them and walked towards Claire's side to open the door for her. Claire almost kicked him when he opened the door and saw the stupid smirk again.

She stepped out and took a deep breath, the camera lights and paparazzi's all directed at them. He offered his elbow to her and she smiled, somehow, because the anger slowly took over her. Then she spotted someone standing on the upper floors of the hotel, her eyes looked at the large windows only to see Excella staring down at them. She looked back at Wesker and smirked, and his smirk told her that he did what he did on purpose. Knowing what he was up to, she ranked her hand with his elbow and they slowly started to walk towards the entrance, hands ranked and both looking astonishing. Claire could only imagine how angry Excella is right now, and that brought a bright smile to her face.

"Excella was up there." She said as they came near the entrance of the hotel.

"I know." Claire shook her head and smiled, Wesker certainly surprised her every time she was with him. They entered the lobby and one of the hotel workers greeted them, telling them to follow him. Claire took the slow walk to examine the surroundings; no men or women from other companies were at the lobby, and she couldn't help but wonder.

"Where are the others?" They stepped into an elevator and the young man pushed the button, seems he had to be their escort to the large ball room. Wesker sighed and looked at Claire, their hands still ranked.

"They are already here."

"So we're the last to arrive?" Her voice bore a slight tone of annoyance and anger, she felt him tense at the tone of her voice so he very slowly turned his head towards her, his red eyes glowing red underneath the shades.

"Dearheart..." That was a warning, Claire knew from the sound of his voice. He looked back at the elevator door, Claire was still angry though. Does really anyone needs to see me with him, she thought as they both stepped out of the elevator, only to be greeted by Excella. Her deadly eyes glared at Claire but she hastily averted them at Wesker, forcing a wide smile on her face.

"Albert, Miss Sullyvan. A pleasure to see you arrived, finally." She stopped in front of Wesker and looked up at him, but Wesker just looked around the floor, ignoring her completely. Claire took the moment to study her outfit, and god it was so slutty! She wore a skin tight red dress with a v-cut in the front that goes all the way down to her belly button. She wore black, 7inch high heels, her hair was pulled up in her usual bun and her make up, ugh, as if a vampire was looking at them. Claire forced her gaze away from her lest she would start laughing like an idiot.

Excella somehow squeezed herself between Claire and Wesker and took his hand instead. Okay, whatever, Claire thought, but Wesker's reaction surprised her completely.

"Back off Excella, before I pull every little extension out of your head." Claire stared wide eyed at Wesker, not even bothering that her mouth was agape and her eyebrows up almost touching her hair. Excella blushed beetroot red and stepped away, only so Wesker stopped next to Clair, ranking his elbow with her hand again. Claire couldn't help but giggle like a little girl, Wesker shot her an 'stop acting so childish' look so she stopped after a while, sending Excella a wink when Wesker looked around.

Excella led them to the ball room and stepped aside to grant them access, without looking up at them. Claire chuckled, loud enough so Excella can hear her when they walked past her. Then the promoter cut off his speech when a hotel worker went to him to tell him that Wesker and Miss Sullyvan have arrived. The promoter cleared his throat and looked at them, Claire winked at the old man and enjoyed when he looked away, fear written on his face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, to interrupt the speech. But I am to announce our honored guests for this lovely evening. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Albert Wesker and Claire Sullyvan." An applause echoed through the room to greet them, but none of them waved back or thanked the people. Instead, both Wesker and Claire disappear into the crowd to study the people around them a little, and show her the few people that are really capable to do something.

####

Excella sipped her champagne, angry, hurt, humiliated, furious, mad...she couldn't tell all the emotions that went through her now. All she did the entire time was watching Claire with hatred written in her eyes and on her face. Once their eyes would meet, Claire would just send her a pitiful smile and turn back to the man in front of her. Always next to her was Albert drinking his whiskey and talking to the people around them. Anger overwhelmed her, and she looked away from them in frustration. Suddenly someone stopped next to her, she lifted her head to see William looking down at her.

"Miss Gionne, are you alright?" She sighed frustrated and took a large sip from her champagne, slamming the glass back on the table as she answered.

"Look at her! These fake designer dresses and diamonds. I don't even know what he sees in her." William knew what he saw in Claire. She was a challenge, to every man on the world. The one who manages to win her heart would be considered a god. He watched her pale skin, her luscious breasts, her full lips. He could only imagine how wild and good she is in bed.

"William!" He drifted off and hadn't heard Excella talking to him.

"I'm sorry Excella, I got a bit...distracted." Excella eyed him angrily, her hands balled to fists as her anger grew and grew.

"I want her away from Albert!" He wanted her away from him too, so he could have a small talk with her and stare at those beautiful lips of hers. He drank his whiskey, suddenly he saw her and Wesker talking about something. The talk was rather intimate, he leaned down to whisper something down her ear, Claire smiled but her smiled died more and more with every passing second as Wesker spoke to her. Then he leaned away, looked at her and drank his whiskey, a smirk on his face. Claire crossed her hands in front of her chest as she held the champagne glass, William could only imagine how her breasts peeked out now as she looked at Wesker with lust written on her face. He saw her talking something before she licked her lips seductively, Wesker shook his head and grabbed her hand roughly. Claire shook off his grip and came face to face with him and spoke something to him. They stood like this and stared at each other for a long moment, until they both just walked away in separate directions. William took another sip as he followed Claire with his eyes, seeing she stopped at the far end of the table drinking her champagne...alone.

"You have your chance Excella." He said as he readjusted his tie before he turned back to her, seeing she was already eyeing Wesker.

"We'll see each other later." He winked to her before he made his way towards Claire. That would be his second chance, and he guessed probably his last.

####

Claire stood near the table and watched the people talking with one another, nothing important catching her eye. She sipped her champagne although there was this bottle of whiskey smiling at her from the table. She shook her head, I don't need more problems, she thought as she looked away from the tempting bottle. Photographers have already taken a dozen of pictures of her and Wesker together, and whenever she thought that it was the last, someone else came asking for a photo. What surprised her though was Wesker's posture.

Usually he didn't give a shit about the world and the press, but whenever they posed for the photographers, he gently and politely wrapped his arm around her waist. Not that she minded though, but it shocked her. Guess we all have many faces, she thought and smiled when she sipped her champagne. Suddenly someone stopped next to her and she turned, thinking it was Wesker. Wrong, it was William's stupid face smiling at her.

"Hello, Miss Sullyvan." Wesker's words played in her mind then; behave, dearheart. Yea, right, she thought when she managed to smile weakly. The moment her thought finished he stopped next to her, his body close to her as she tried hard to be polite and ignore him. Damn you Wesker!

"Lovely party, don't you think?" Claire turned to him and smiled while her eyes scanned her surroundings in hope to find Wesker. But she couldn't see him and she wondered where he was.

"Indeed. Again, Excella did a great job, and the location is astonishing. I'm impressed." She sipped her champagne and looked around, feeling William so close to her made her sick. But she could do nothing to shoo him away because Wesker told her to behave and to endure. He is such an idiot.

"Well, Miss Sullyvan, I'm glad you enjoy the party. Where is Mister Wesker?" As if I know, Claire thought as she scanned the surroundings again. This time, she felt as if he left her here alone, and he's sitting comfortably at home sipping his whiskey and probably laughing at her foolishness to stay.

"He's probably off talking with a few people here. I'm sure he knows a few of them." William chuckled.

"He does know quite a few people. I was wondering, why he left you here to deal with the annoying guests alone?" She slowly turned her head towards him, her narrowed eyes now looking into his as she spoke.

"Why? I'm dealing with an annoying guest right now." He chuckled again, but this time it turned into a small laughter. Claire wanted so badly to hit him here, in front of everyone, but she knew that this was a bad call. Not because Wesker told her to behave, she didn't even cared what he ordered her, but because the eyes of the world are here, and she didn't need a scandal.

"Claire, I am not annoying."

"I don't think so. You say you aren't annoying, yet you're here pestering me when I want to have my peace. And it's Miss Sullyvan to you, Mister Rednox." Claire sipped her champagne to lower her temper but he just made it worse. Instead to back away and leave her alone, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him, her chest now pressed against his. Claire gasped because it surprised her completely, and she had it very hard to stay focused and not to kill the man in front of everyone. His eyes were narrowed, his breathing fast and Claire saw the anger mixed with arousal written on his face.

"Claire...what a fierce lovely lady you are." Then he grabbed her chin roughly and Claire prayed to whatever god there is to stay calm and not break the man's neck.

"I will have my way with you, don't worry." William increased the pressure in his grip and Claire almost lost it. But she never had to get mad at all, because...

"William...release her, immediately." The voice was low and it sent chills down her spine. William became froze, his forehead immediately started to sweat as he backed away hastily from Claire, only to look with wide and fearful eyes at an angry Wesker.

"W-Wesker, s-sir." Claire's eyebrows shot up and she stared at William with amusement written on her face, and almost laughed at every word he stuttered out. Wesker stopped next to Claire and put his hand on her back, gently, and Claire had to look up at him with a smirk on her face. Wesker was so pissed she saw it and felt it, but she couldn't help but feel amused of this situation. For the first time she was actually happy to see Wesker.

"William if I see you near her, pestering her again, do you know what I will do to you?" William visibly shook as he shook his head, and Wesker continued, his voice very low and threatening.

"I will torture you for so long you will start begging me to kill you." William nodded to that and looked up at them, only to see Claire and Wesker watching each other, both smirking. He stood a little longer then he was allowed to, but he knew that look. There was definitely something going on between them, but William pushed that thought aside as he left before he would lose his head.

Claire watched the annoying William leave and she smirked again as she took a strawberry from the table that was dipped in chocolate. She bit the strawberry in half in a very seductive and inviting way as he drank his whiskey, never taking his eyes off of her. Claire chewed the strawberry slowly and moaned only for his ears, and he roughly grabbed her hand to stop her wicked ways.

"Behave Claire." She smirked again, but obeyed, she saw he was still pissed because of William. She eyed the other couples that were talking and she had the urge to talk to him, too.

"Where were you, anyway?" He sipped his whiskey and looked around as well.

"I left to the man's restroom, and seconds later when I came back I saw this sleazy old bastard holding you, and you even let him." Claire's head shot back at him and her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Wesker still observed the crowd as he spoke.

"Why didn't you push him away?" Claire blinked twice, not believing her ears.

"Maybe because you told me to 'behave' and I have to act like a normal woman." Wesker shook his head, still looking at the crowd.

"Dearheart, I suggest you lower that tone of yours." Claire shook her head in disbelief of his behavior.

"You're impossible Wesker. And an ass." He took a very deep breath and put his glass back on the table. Claire watched him closely, she saw the tension he felt right now and she knew it was best for her to shut up now. Wesker then turned to her and pulled down his glasses a little, just enough to look at her over them. And no matter the fact that she was a tyrant, his angry, red glowing eyes always scared the shit out of her. She turned her head away from him with a growl, and that was enough for Wesker. He took out his phone and wrote a message, then he put it back into his pocket before he roughly took Claire's hand. He yanked her away from the table towards the exit, she tried to shake his hand away but his grip was just too strong. Even as a tyrant he was stronger then her, and that thought made her insane. Moments later they reached the lobby and Claire couldn't be silent any longer.

"Let me go!" Their limo already waited for them and Claire panicked. Finally she managed to shake off his grip and he turned to her, his eyes glowing red underneath his shades.

"Dearheart. Get into the car, now."

"Or what? You can't threaten me!" Then he came right in front of her face and grabbed her hand again, pressing her hard to his body.

"A few photographers are here. Do you want them to see you're a monster?" He growled and Claire knew he was right. With a frustrated sigh she entered the limo, Wesker following her when he saw her closing the door. She felt threatened, but she couldn't beat him while there are people around. It was just too risky. He gave the driver the address to his home in Devon, and Claire's blood froze. She didn't know why he wanted them to go to his mansion, and her stomach did a turn.

"Take me home!" He removed his shades and put them on the small table, he glared at her and again she was afraid.

"No. I'm warning you, dearheart. Behave or I will get really uncomfortable." She knew he was right, but she was on edge too. If he would attack her she would fight back, but feeling his tight grip around her hand just proved that he was stronger then her. Damn it, she thought when they finally drove off to Devon, Claire's mind troubled like it hadn't been in a long time.

####

An hour and half later...

The limo parked in front of the mansions entrance and Wesker stepped out, only to arrive seconds later at her side of the car, opening the door for her. Claire crossed her hands in front of her chest and refused to get out. He lost it. He grabbed her hand roughly and tightly before pulling her out of the limo. Even though she struggled, he was holding her firmly, like she wasn't a tyrant at all. She tried to yank her hand out of his but he just dragged her towards the entrance, his grip tightening even more, almost hurting her. Once inside, he dragged her to the living room where she kicked his ass last time. A small, mocking smile appeared on her face as he dragged her more roughly, and she snapped again.

"Let me go, you sick fuck!" They entered the living room and Claire saw the furniture replaced and the holes in the walls fixed. He released her hand suddenly, but she hadn't the time to react when his fist connected with her cheek. It was a very hard blow, one that almost knocked her out. It send her flying across the room and she hit the floor hard, her head throbbing from the sudden pain. She shook her head and stood up on shaky legs when he approached her, then he grabbed her hair and yanked her head towards him so she could look at him. Pure anger and madness was written on his face and Claire thought about how to get out of here now.

"I told you to behave, I warned you! Yet you don't listen to me Claire!" He slammed her head on the nearby wall, creating a small hole on it. She shook her throbbing head and finally, she elbowed him in his gut, hard. He leaned forward and she kicked his face with her knee, sending him a few feet backwards. She wanted to run away but he gripped her hair again and yanked her back into the room.

"Oh no dearheart. You will stay here and pay for your bad behavior."

"Screw yourself Wesker!" Then he pushed her against the wall again, her face turned to the wall. He held her hands behind her back, suddenly she felt something cold on her wrists. She heard a click and felt metal clinging to her wrists, she tried to break it, but found she couldn't.

"What the-"

"These are titanium handcuffs, dearheart. There's no way you can break them." Then he turned her so she can face him, and what she saw froze her. He held a shot in his hands and brought it to her neck, and for the first time she panicked when she recognized the neon green liquid.

"No!" She tried to get away, but he pinned her with his hands and the shot to her neck. His face came inches in front of hers, his red eyes glowing with hatred. That was the first time in years she was afraid for her life.

"Now, Claire, I'll make you to the girl you were before. The little, tempered and weak Claire." Then he pulled the trigger and her eyes widened as she felt the substance coursing through her body. Soon she didn't feel anything and her eyelids became heavier and heavier as she stumbled towards him.

"Y-you...b-bastard..." Was all she said before she hit the ground, darkness engulfing her. Wesker just stood there and watched her with his insane, mocking smile on his face as he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews and of course, let me know what you think :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: sexual language and content. Enjoy ;-)

####

The next morning...

The boat finally came to the island and the CellTex workers exited the boat. Alice walked the first one down the stairs and stormed off to the building. She entered and was greeted by Claire's secretary Lena before she entered the elevator. Suddenly someone yelled at her direction to hold the door, and she did so. Her eyes widened though when she saw Melnick entering the elevator. They were alone now.

"Thanks, Miss," He leaned closer to her to look at her card and smiled when he read her surname. "Steward." Both stood there in silence as the elevator went to the lower floors. Alice stared at the elevator wall, now she had the chance to finally talk with him alone, with no one to disturb them.

"Doctor Melnick?" He turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Steward?" Alice swallowed hard, her heartbeat quickening.

"Sir, I was wondering...what does it take to join your team?" That made him interested. He turned fully to her with surprise written on his face.

"Well, Miss Steward, why would you want to join my team?"

"I'm a very ambitious woman, doctor, and my recommendations proves I'm one of the best." Melnick raised his eyebrows at that again.

"One of the best, huh? How long are you working here, Miss?"

"A little over a week, doctor." He nodded to that, but he remembered Claire talking about her once.

"Miss Steward, usually we take workers into our team that work here for a long time. People who we trust and who would never betray our trust." Alice noted that answer in her head because it was suspicious to her.

"I would never betray CellTex, doctor. Why would I do that?" Melnick eyed her suspiciously from head to toe as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Well I can't promise anything, Miss Steward. I have to talk to the owner, Claire Sullyvan about recruiting you in my team. There's nothing I can do without her approval." Alice nodded to that.

"I understand doctor. But I'll be happy to serve your team." The elevator doors opened and Alice steppes out.

"Good day, Miss Steward." She nodded to him as the elevator door slid shut. She walked towards her office and put on her lab coat. Now that she talked with Melnick, she felt as if she has a chance of joining his team. Then she would see if there are truly any experiments going on here.

####

BSAA Headquarters...

The headquarters were a mess. New equipment was being brought here, new computers and weapons. Jill and Leon had a lot of work to do, the others of the team joined to help them as well. Chris was in his office talking to a young guy. He hadn't told Jill anything about the kid and she wondered if he was a relative of him. She shook her head, he would've told me, she thought when she rearranged the boxes. Leon watched them too and couldn't help but wonder who this kid is, so he decides to ask Jill.

"You know that kid?" Jill looked at Leon then back at the kid as she straightened her spine to relax her back muscles.

"Nope, Chris wouldn't even talk to me about him." Both continued their work in silence, both trying to figure out who that kid could be. Suddenly Chris and the kid stood up and walked out of his office towards Jill and Leon. Both eagerly left their work to look at the kid, then at Chris, a questioning look on their faces.

"Chris, mind telling us who this is?" Jill asked, the kid fidgeted a little. Clearly the nervous type.

"Sure. Jill, Leon, this is Brian. Brian, this is Jill and Leon." They shook the nervous kids hand, but still they looked confused.

"Chris...what's he doing here?" Jill finally asked and Chris eyed her angrily before he answered, his voice strangely calm.

"He will hack into the security systems of CellTex. I showed him a blueprint of the systems and-"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Chris?" Jill asked, but he didn't get the chance to answer as she took his hand and guided them away from Leon and Brian. They stopped in the small, free corner of the room and Jill eyed him suspiciously.

"Chris I thought we talked about it."

"I can't just sit back and watch Jill. Thinking that Claire can lead any sick experiments like Wesker makes me sick!"

"I know baby, but breaking into her lab, blind as we are, would only cause us trouble. We need eyes from the inside, that's why we send Alice there, remember?" Chris ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Jill you don't know how I feel! You don't understand me!" He raised his voice a little and Jill snapped.

"I understand you very well Chris! Your little sister is a tyrant who is possibly working with Wesker, and I know damn well how you feel because Claire was like a sister to me! It rips my heart out to think this way, but we have to face it." Then she cupped Chris's cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"We have to go through this. And soon we will break into her lab, but let's give Alice a few more days. Maybe she can manage to dig something out." Chris nodded weakly to that before he whispered to her.

"But I'll keep Brian close. He's the only hacker I have found without a criminal history, and he says he can hack into the system. We'll need him later." Jill nodded to that and smiled, taking Chris' hand in hers and guiding them back. Hard times are ahead of them, but at least they have each other.

####

Wesker's mansion, Devon...

She sat up from the bed as a cold shudder ran down her spine. Her head throbbed, her vision was blurry and her entire body hurt. She immediately remembered what happened last night, she shot up from the bed and ran towards the mirror. She looked at her eyes and saw they are still a dark brown, almost red color. Claire let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she still was a tyrant. Then she lowered her head and looked down her body, realizing her clothes were different than the ones she wore last night. Then she felt him in the same room. She took a deep breath and her hands turned to fists when she thought about that bastard undressing her. She turned her body to him and saw him sitting on his leather seat, his legs crossed and his face cold.

"Wesker." She growled out and he stood up, he stopped in front of her and that's when she realized he didn't wore a shirt. But she didn't care, she was beyond pissed.

"Good morning dearheart. How have you slept?" He didn't really care, but he asked to mock her. She crossed her hands in front of her chest and ignored his question, countering instead with another question.

"Have you enjoyed undressing me, you freak?" Her voice was a little loud and rough, she could see the tension in his red eyes.

"There was nothing to enjoy. I simply put you in more comfortable clothing." She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips tightly together, her anger growing and growing.

"Yea, right. You certainly didn't jerk him off." She said sarcastically. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, heat immediately raising between her legs. She hated him for having that effect on her.

"Dearheart...you should watch your tongue."

"Or what? You will sedate me again?!" She yelled, she saw his expression changed but she didn't care. "Threaten me to turn me back into a human again?!" She pushed him away and he stumbled two steps back. She took the two steps towards him, her eyes now glowing red. "You fuck! How dare you?!"

"Dearheart-"

"Fuck you Wesker! And stop calling me dearheart!" He didn't have the time to react when her fist connected with his cheek. His face burned from the hit. Again he underestimated her and her strength. Again, he forgot she was a tyrant, equal to him. It was a long time since he felt pain, and that was enough for him to lose control. He watched her as she advanced on him, she raised her hand wanting to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards the wall, until she hit it with her back. Her feet didn't touch the ground and before she could react to this, his lips crushed over hers. She tried to bite his lip, to punch and scratch him, anything just to push him away. But Wesker enjoyed when she fought him and he chuckled, his low throaty chuckle sending goose bumps all over her skin.

"My fierce little dearheart." Then he slammed her head on the wall and for a brief moment her vision blurred. She shook her head and saw clearly again, then she punched his face and he stumbled backwards, again. He looked back at her, his eyes glowing red and scaring her. He advanced on her again and trapped her hands above her head while he shoved her against the same part of the wall. It didn't hurt her this time, but her legs buckled and she almost fell. He held her hands tightly, his face inches from hers when his red, angry eyes looked straight into hers.

"Submit." He growled, but she just shook her head.

"Never." He brought one hand down to the end of her tank top and slid it underneath, sneaking his hand up to cup her breast and tease her nipples. Her knees bucked again as she felt his cold finger almost painfully tweaking her nipple. Then his hand went lower and lower until it reached her hot pants. He roughly pushed his hand inside and stroked her swollen clit with his fingers as he growled at her again.

"Submit." Claire wanted to move her hands, but he just tightened his grip around them. His fingers expertly stroked her clit and slowly she began to wet his fingers. Wesker felt this and he felt superior.

"So wet already. You're a bad girl dearheart." He roughly stroked her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her chest heaved up and down, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure and moan. She still struggled, but not that much, only to deepen the pleasure. He watched her face the entire time, but she wouldn't moan.

"Say my name!" He commanded, still rubbing her clit, her wetness making him want to push his now hard cock into her. She stilled but didn't do as he said, he knew though how to make her submit. He pushed two fingers inside her, roughly, and she moaned aloud.

"Yes, that's it. Let me hear you." She moaned now, her head leaned against the wall as she bucked her hips into his hand. He watched her the entire time, her mouth open, her eyes closed. She still didn't say his name though so he retrieved his fingers. Claire almost whimpered from the loss of him, but she didn't get the chance to because he took her hand and guided her towards the bed. He threw her on it but didn't join her. Instead he just stood there, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Now dearheart, let me see how you take care of yourself." She shook her head as she breathed heavily, her center pulsing with want. Claire and Wesker watched each other, his narrowed eyes looking into hers, but it wasn't anger she saw in them. It was pure arousal, and Claire wondered if she could drive him insane only so he could fuck her. Finally, she obeyed with a smirk on her face.

First she touched her body, her hands going slowly to her waist then back up to her breasts. She did this a few times, earning a very low groan from him, the sound shooting right to her center. Suddenly he turned and walked towards his large leather seat, he took it and placed it in front of the bed. He took a glass of whiskey and leaned back into the seat, his legs widely spread as he watched her with a smirk on his face. Claire stopped her ministrations and watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked him, referring to the leather seat. Wesker just sipped his whiskey and smirked.

"I do believe you have a show planned for me." She chuckled and shook her head, but she was too horny to be angry at him. She did what she did before, touching herself to her waist then back up to her breasts. She did this a few times before she sneaked her hands under her top. Her hands touched her soft skin, up and down her abdomen, until she reached her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She moaned and did it again, and again, until she finally lifted her tank top to reveal her breasts to him. Now she tweaked her nipples again and moaned louder then before.

She sat up and threw the tank top on his face, she smirked and he just shot her an angry glare, but she didn't care. She was before him, he was watching her as she pleasured herself and he had to admit that it was a huge turn on. She fell back into the bed and touched herself again, tweaking her breasts so he can see it. Then her hand went lower, lower, until it disappeared into her hot pants. Wesker swallowed hard as he took a large sip from his whiskey, enjoying every little sound that escaped her. His erection stood proudly erect in his pants, and soon he would have to remove them.

She stroked her clit much gentler than he did while she thought about their last fuck. It made her all the more eager when she thought about the rough way he took her in her office, thinking about the 'slutty secretary screwing her boss' scenario. She smirked and lifted her legs so he could stare at her rear. Slowly she pushed the hot pants up her legs until she threw them away. She folded her legs, then slowly spread them, until her glistening center was revealed to him. Wesker groaned as he saw just how wet she is and how she pleasured herself, her finger gently stroking her clit. His erection hurt so he put his glass aside and removed his pants and boxers, and his erection bounced free.

Claire didn't see that he undressed because her eyes were closed as she thought about their fuck the entire time. Her finger sped up, her breathing increased as the other hand tweaked her nipples. She was in a state of trance, so she couldn't hold back the words that escaped her.

"Yes...that's it don't stop...oh god...Wesker." His cock twitched and he wondered what he was doing to her in her fantasy that made her begging him not to stop. His hand grabbed the base of his erection and slowly he began to pump while he watched her. Her finger sped up, so did he, and soon both were growling, panting and moaning. Claire's eyes opened as she heard him groan, and she moaned when she saw him pleasuring himself while he watched her. So he goes off on this, she thought as both smirked at each other. She continued her ministrations more eagerly then before and she knew how to add fuel to the fire.

"Wesker...oh god Wesker, please don't stop fucking me, I'm so close." She didn't lie, she was really close. He groaned again, and again he sped up. Knowing she was pleasuring herself while she thought of him fucking her made him almost lose control, but he would try and be patient and wait for her to come first. Then her breathing sped up again, her moans almost turning into screams. Then she came hard, his name leaving her flushed lips. That's it. He yanked his clothing down his legs and kicked them away until he towered over her. She was still riding out her orgasm when he entered her in one swift stroke, all to the hilt. She screamed, but the sensation made her almost come again. Her walls were tight, squeezing his astonishing length when he started to move, his strokes long and hard. Her fingers dug into his shoulders hard as he widely spread her legs.

The angle was perfect and deep, almost crossing the line from pleasure to pain. His strokes were long and hard, and they became faster and faster until her moans turned into screams.

"Yes, scream! Let me hear you!" And she did. She screamed as he pumped brutally into her, not caring if she'll be able to walk later. Claire took in all of his impressive length and screamed, wave after wave of pleasure crushing over her. Her entire body shook but he never stopped, he brought her closer to the edge. He felt her walls tightening around him and then she screamed out, very loud, not caring if her lungs would explode. After a while she came down from the intense orgasm and she opened her eyes, only to see him staring down at her.

"Tell me..." He breathed out, his entire body sweaty. Claire darted out her tongue and licked her lips seductively as she felt him pulsing inside her. Wesker captured her mouth with a rough kiss and trapped her hands above her head before he broke the kiss.

"What?" She said as seductive as possible, and Wesker barely kept calm.

"What was I doing to you that you begged me not to stop?" Claire chuckled and licked her lips again as she moved her hips. Wesker watched her, enjoying the slight movements with her hips as she leaned close to his ear to whisper.

"I was on my knees, and you were fucking me from behind." Without the chance for her to react he pulled out, flipped her on her knees and pushed her head down into the mattress.

"Like this?"

"Oh yes." Then he pushed inside her, and Claire's eyes fell shut. She didn't lie to him, she thought about how it would be if he took her like this. Now she had her answer, and she could never have guessed it would be so amazing. His pace was brutal again, but she didn't mind. Both were monsters, and monsters don't have nice and slow sex. He dug his fingers into her hips so deep he thought he would cause a wound, but he didn't care, nor did she. The pain was thrilling for both of them, and he was only too happy to give her that certain amount of pain.

Claire felt so good, she never wanted him to stop, and he didn't. Somehow she knew they were both made for each other, no other men could please her just as Wesker did. And no other woman could please him just as she pleased him. Wesker closed his eyes and concentrated on the tight, silken walls around him, sending her multiple times over the edge. She didn't feel the lower part of her body anymore as orgasm after orgasm seemed to crush over her. She never stopped moaning or screaming, not caring if anyone would hear them. This was just too delicious and it couldn't be better any way.

Then he sped up even more and Claire thought he would kill her. She lifted her back and tried to push his hands away from her hips, but he just pushed her head back into the mattress. She screamed now, both from pain and arousal, and she wondered if she would get out of here alive. Wesker felt the tension building up in his stomach, his breathing speeding up as he mercilessly slammed into her. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her back to his chest. He wrapped one arm around her cupping her breast, where the other hand stroked her clit. Again, she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach, until she shattered. But something was different. She felt wave after hot wave filling her and she knew he came as well. Both groaned and moaned, and she did nothing to suppress her screaming.

After a while they came down, still entangled in each others arms as they regained their breathing. They both fell on the bed, both breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Then he stood up and went to the on suite bathroom, not even looking at her. She heard the shower and knew he was showering so she put back on the tank top and hot pants and wanted to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Dearheart." She stopped and waited for him to finish the shower. He came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping. Claire didn't even tried to take her eyes away from his crotch, but he just cleared his throat and she looked back at him.

"We have to go to the TriCell lab. We have a meeting to attend to." Claire rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"I have to go home to shower and change my clothes." He stepped out of the bathroom and smirked when he stopped in front of her.

"Open the wardrobe." She blinked twice but did as he asked. She opened the wardrobe and there she saw a elegant, black dress hanging inside. She took it out and looked wide eyed at the dress, then at Wesker.

"You bought this?" He didn't answer. Instead he walked towards his dressing room and talked to her.

"Get showered and dressed, we're late." Claire did as he said, although she hated him for buying the dress. Still, the dress was nice, and sexy as hell. It was knee length, tight, her chest and shoulders covered. She smirked and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her body and she closed her eyes as she watered her hair. What a morning, she thought as she took the shower gel before she washed herself. And she hoped that this wasn't the last time for such a morning.

####

Excella's driver parked the car in front of his mansion and she stepped out, wearing a tight, yellow green dress. She was styled as always, and she wanted to visit Wesker before the meeting. She graciously walked towards his stairs, then towards his door. She rang the door bell and waited, seconds later his butler opened the door, she wanted to step in but he blocked her path.

"This is Excella Gionne, I'm here on business."

"Miss Gionne, I'm afraid you're not allowed to enter." Her eyes widened as her anger grew.

"Why? Step aside before I make your life a living hell." She pushed the butler aside and paced towards his living room. It was empty. Then she walked towards his kitchen, and her blood froze at what she saw.

Wesker was sitting shirtless on a chair on the large dining table reading the newspapers, but that's not what shocked her. She saw Claire sitting at the other end, her hair down and wearing nothing but a thin, silken mantle. Both ladies eyed each other, the only difference was that Claire smiled when she looked at her.

"You have a visitor Wesker." Claire said as she chewed a small strawberry. Wesker didn't even bother to turn, he just opened the next newspaper page and took a sip from his black coffee before he spoke.

"I thought the butler told you I don't want to be disturbed, Excella." Frustrated, he threw the newspapers on the table and turned on his seat to her. "What is it?" Excella swallowed hard as she stared at Wesker, then back at Claire who never stopped smiling at her. Excella was green with anger, her hands turned to fists as she never looked away from Claire.

"You..." She growled at her with anger written on her face, Claire just put another strawberry in her mouth and chewed it, mockingly. Wesker saw the deadly glare she send his dearheart and he almost snapped her neck.

"Excella...watch your tongue. I warn you." Excella looked back at Wesker only to see his red, angry eyes glaring at her. She swallowed hard as she fought with the tears because of this humiliation. Claire stood up and walked to the kitchen counter to grab a cup of coffee. She then walked to Excella and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Claire's mocking smile never left her face as she looked Excella straight in the eyes. Excella lost it. She growled and without the time to reconsider her action, she pushed the coffee out of Claire's hand, causing the cup to fall to the floor and shatter to pieces. Wesker's head snapped to the two ladies and he saw the shattered cup of coffee on the floor, then he looked at Claire's hand and saw the coffee spilled on it. He lost it. He smashed the newspapers on the table and stood up as his anger grew. How dare she?

"EXCELLA! Excuse yourself, immediately!" He yelled at her, but Excella didn't even look at him, instead she turned and hurried out of the mansion. Claire watched her with narrowed eyes as she left, then she sighed and went to the kitchen counter to grab a towel to pick up the shards.

"And what are you doing?" He asked her, his voice filled with anger and frustration. Claire eyed him confused as he took the towel from her hands and threw it back onto the counter.

"I pay the maid for her work, dearheart, and cleaning this is her work. Now get upstairs and put on the dress I bought." Without anything left to say she went upstairs, a wicked smile appearing on her face when she thought that Excella just prepared her own grave.

####

Two hours later...

The headboard of the TriCell company sat at the large conference table, all of them waiting for Albert Wesker to arrive. None of them knew though that Wesker would not arrive alone. Excella sat on her chair, playing with the pencil as her anger grew and grew. She still thought about how she saw Claire sitting in a thin, silken mantle on the same table with Wesker, she still remembered the mocking smile on her face. She breathed heavily and no one dared to ask her what happened, so instead they kept silent.

Finally, the door to the large room opened only to reveal Wesker striding in. Seconds later Claire entered the room, and the smile vanished from Excella's face. What the hell is she doing here, she thought when she glared back at Wesker only to see him rearranging some papers on the table. He didn't even look at her, he only lifted his head to look at Claire, he pointed to the seat next to him showing her she should sit down. Claire eyed Excella then smiled, before she sat down next to Wesker. He cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice firm and bearing a slight note of annoyance.

"As you all know, Miss Sullyvan is now a partner of TriCell, thus she will attend to our regular meetings." Excella narrowed her eyes at him as her anger grew.

"Why Albert? She's just our partner, no co-funder." Wesker slowly turned towards her, his anger clearly audible in his voice.

"She will share her research with us, as well as we'll share ours with hers." He turned his head to the others. "Miss Sullyvan here will provide us with valuable information and research about the human genome. This research will help us study the Uroboros more effectively, and hopefully we'll have better results." Then Claire took a small breath before she spoke, ignoring Excella's glaring completely.

"I have studied the human genome for a long time, thus I can find out what cells or genes to improve to increase the chance of a successful Uroboros merging." Excella let out a 'pfft' when Claire finished. Both Claire and Wesker looked at her and Excella couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"We are researching the human genome here, in TriCell." Then Wesker leaned closer to her, his angry, red glowing eyes looking at her.

"Yet you have absolutely no results." Excella blushed, even here they had to humiliate her. She just looked away from Claire who smiled at her. Claire cleared her throat and continued.

"The research I provide is more thorough, more precise. I will do my best to bring the best results." Then she saw Wesker's red glowing eyes staring at her, and again she felt a cold shudder running down her spine. She smirked at him and he looked back at the other members.

"She will receive her identity card so she will be seen here more often." Then he stood up, took the few papers he brought in with him and walked towards the door. All of them sat like glued on the chairs, waiting for Wesker to get out so they could stand up. He stopped by the door though and turned.

"Dearheart." He said and Claire's head shot back at him. She smirked and graciously stood up before she walked towards Wesker. Both of them exited the conference room, then the others started leaving as well. Only Excella sat there, silent and humiliated. Suddenly her phone rang and she took it out, she recognized the number shown on the screen.

"Yes?"

"_Miss_ _Gionne?_ _This is Jenkins speaking. Please meet me at your home. It is urgent._" Excella stood up and hurried out of the room. She hastily went towards the elevator. All the way out of the TriCell building she thought about a reason why the detective she hired called her. Her heartbeat was frantic and she couldn't wait to hear what news he carries to her.

**Notes:**

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Let me know what you think :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Excella's driver parked her car in the front entrance, she hastily opened the door and went out. She practically ran into her house, her heartbeat frantic as her nervousness grew and grew. She was so excited yet also confused, but she hoped he called for a very good reason and that he found out what Wesker knew about her. Excella entered her living room only to see the detective, Jenkins, sitting on the couch and drinking some coffee. Her butler took care of him so she just sat down on the opposite side of him, crossing her arms and legs as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Talk. Why have you called me?" She was so eager to hear what he has to say. He cleared his throat as he searched for something in his bag, then he took out a bundle of pictures of Claire in her everyday life and Excella immediately felt sick for seeing her again.

"These pictures were taken a few days ago. There is nothing strange on these photos. But I have checked her past, her family line and such. And I came to very...shocking informations." Excella's heartbeat was so frantic she thought it would explode, but somehow she kept her temper low.

"And?" She asked him eagerly and the man took a deep breath.

"Well, I have found out who Claire Sullyvan really is." Excella's eyes widened at that, thinking that she maybe misunderstood him.

"What do you mean, who she really is? Is she a spy or something?" Jenkins put out his cigarette and sighed.

"No, but she's hiding her past and her true identity."

"Tell me!" Jenkins took out a bunch of papers again and threw them on the table in front of Excella. She eagerly took the papers, on the first page was a picture of Claire and her information which were shocking.

Name: Claire Sullyvan

Year of birth: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Then her eyes fell on the second page and her eyes widened when she saw the same photo, yet another name and information.

Name: Claire Redfield

Family: Ana Redfield (mother), Kevin Redfield (father), Chris Redfield (brother)

Excella stared wide eyed at the last two lines, not believing what she read. She looked at the picture of her, then her name, then the picture again. She was certain that the woman mentioned in the file was Claire Sullyvan, but it turns out she was Claire Redfield. Excella immediately linked the name to Chris Redfield, one of the officers that worked in Wesker's team back in S.T.A.R.S. A smile crept up her face as she never looked away from the file, her heartbeat frantic.

"Are you completely sure about this, Jenkins? Is the information true?" The man lightened another cigarette and sighed.

"Miss, this information was very hard to reach and the world doesn't know her as Claire Redfield. And the pictures prove that it's the same person." Excella stood up, still staring at the files in her hand when she slowly started to walk up and down a line. She was smiling brightly when she thought about finally getting rid of her so she can have Wesker all for herself. She laughed loudly then, her shoulders working with the laugh before she looked back at Jenkins. She calmed down, but the mean smile never left her face when she approached Jenkins again.

"You have done a wonderful job, Jenkins." She took out her checkbook and wrote him a nice sum of money down on it. She gave him the check and smiled. "Here, for your hard work." She clicked the pencil and put it back in her bag. "I don't have to remind you that William shouldn't find out about this." Jenkins smiled wickedly as he waved the check.

"You pay for my work and my silence, Miss Gionne." He reached out his hand to her, she took it and they shook hands. "A pleasure doing business with you, Miss." Then he turned and left her house, leaving Excella alone with her thoughts. She would be silent for a while longer and play along, then when the time is right, she would spit her knowledge into Claire's face and demand her retreat. But first she had to come up with a plan how to ruin the wonderful relationship between her and Wesker. She already had something in mind, she only needed to make a few calls...

####

CellTex...

Claire was in her office inspecting some papers that the other scientists left her to check. The gene research came to halt, but still they kept studying some disorders and the changes in the human genome. She read file after file, some of them proving to be promising, some proving to be not reliable. She still stared at the files, deep in thought when someone entered her office. She glanced at the door then back at the papers when she saw Melnick entering. She chewed the end of the pencil, an old habit she got from her days when she was still a Redfield. Seems old habits die hard, even for a tyrant.

"Speak Melnick. What happened?" Then she put the papers aside and lifted her head to look at him. He was relaxed and fairly calm when he came and sat down on the chair opposite of her. Somehow Claire knew that everything was fine. She could read him like an open book.

"Everything is fine Miss. The experiment is going well." He leaned his forearms on her desk when she kept inspecting the files again. "The licker is growing, just as I expected, but she should stop growing in the next few days. She has reached her physical culmination." Claire chewed the pencil again as she stared at the files, some research catching her eye.

"It's kinda strange how a dead thing can still develop, even if it's dead." She spoke and Melnick had to smile, he tried hard not to chuckle to not appear rude.

"Maybe there is an afterlife, after all. Maybe the old Egyptians were true." Claire threw the files on one corner of the desk and fell back into her chair as she ranked her hands behind her head.

"Yea, and cats are God's." She answered sarcastically when she turned a full circle with her chair. Melnick watched her with his eyebrows raised when he saw her so playful and relaxed. "Anyway, what did you wanted, Doctor?" She asked when she looked at him, her hands now folded on the desk. Melnick cleared is throat as his expression changed, from calm and relaxed to stiff and suspicious.

"One of the scientists has asked me to join my team."

"Yea? Who?" Claire asked with her eyebrows raised and surprise written on her face.

"Miss Steward." Claire furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to remember who she is.

"Steward...Steward..." She murmured as she stared at the desk. Then it hit her. "You mean the new scientist, Alison Steward?"

"Yes. She asked me the other day when we took the elevator. She told me she wanted to join because she's ambitious, always willing to learn and see new things." Claire's finger began tapping on her hand as she thought about the girl. She was smart, young, Claire had to admit that she even started to like her. "But I am concerned. We don't know her that well to be sure that she won't blabber our progress out to the world." Claire fell back into her large seat again, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"No one would dare sell me out Melnick. You know that." Then she silenced for a while, never looking away from the desk. "What do you think about her?" Melnick sighed and shook his head slightly, thinking about what to say.

"Ah...well, she's impressive. She has a very high knowledge of virology and she seems capable to me. She doesn't seem the type who would betray us." Claire watched him, thinking about Alison the entire time. She checked her profile many times, even tried to see if she has any past connections with the police or if she's a spy. But she found none, and she didn't knew why she should mistrust her then.

"If you think she would help you in improving the current research, then take her." Melnick's eyes flew to her.

"Are you sure?" Claire leaned back on the desk and started writing the transfer report on her laptop.

"Yes. Besides, she will get to hear her risks if she wants to back out, or worse." Claire send him a threatening smile, her fingers leaned on the keyboard. "And you know who gets the blame." She turned her head to the monitor and started typing again as Melnick swallowed hard.

"Of course Miss. I'll go and tell her about the transfer right away." Claire just nodded silently to him before he made his way out of her office. She would approve of the transfer, but she would keep an eye on her, just to make sure she didn't make the wrong decision. After she finished the report she left her office and the building, frustrated from today's work. She had to call Wesker though because he called her this morning. She entered her boat and it drove off, then she took out her phone and dialed Wesker's personal number.

"_Dearheart_."

"Why did you call me?"

"_I need to talk to you._"

"Why? I had a very rough day. I don't need any more problems." He chuckled and she wanted to kill him through the speaker if it was possible.

"_Come to my mansion when you're rested, there's some important matter we have to discuss._" Then he hung up. She put the phone back into her pocket and let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't need his arrogance now, but he sounded serious so she decided to get to him as soon as she would relax a little.

"Oh Wesker, what have you in mind?" She spoke to herself as she drank her glass of whiskey. A while later she reached the mainland and took her car to drive back to her mansion. It was late evening, she decided to call it a day and not visiting Wesker. Tonight, she would have a calm and relaxing night. Tomorrow she would hear about Wesker's possible plans.

####

Alice was so tired, the day exhausted her and she wanted nothing else but to go home and relax. She turned off the last of the machines before she would turn off the lights. She took her jacket and wanted to get out of her lab, suddenly someone entered and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Melnick. She immediately forgot about her tiredness as she took a deep breath. She needed to stay focused.

"Doctor Melnick?" He smiled and pointed at her desk to sit down. She sat down on her chair while he brought another in front of her. He never stopped smiling when he finally looked at her, she didn't know why he was here at all and she was only too eager to find out.

"Did something happen?" Melnick shook his head slightly.

"Everything is fine, Miss Steward. I have reconsidered your request to join my team." She sucked in a sharp and her heartbeat increased. "And I have talked to Miss Sullyvan about it." Alice barely managed to keep her excitement under control.

"And?" Somehow she managed to stay calm and focused. Melnick smiled again as he leaned his back in the chair.

"You will wait for me and Miss Sullyvan in the lobby tomorrow morning. Then she will explain you all the rules and risks into joining my team. This will be your last chance to back out. After that there's no turning back." Alice nodded as a nervous smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Doctor Melnick." He nodded and stood up before he shook her hand.

"This is a well paid job, Miss Steward. And a very easy job only if you stick to the rules." She nodded to him and they both walked out of her office. They both took the elevator to the lobby, but both kept silent. Alice was nervous and scared and excited, but she knew she had to accept the offer. If there were indeed some experiments going on, then they had to stop her and prevent whatever she's breeding down there.

####

It was night, soon everyone left the BSAA headquarters, Chris sat in his office reading some old reports of Racoon City and Rockfort Island. He remembered the two incidents as if they happened last week and he felt sick remembering all the B.O.W's walking around the streets, attacking every human being that walked into them. He remembered he barely survived, but somehow he dragged Leon and Claire to safety. He took the picture he had in his drawer from her and him when they visited the Grand Canyon. She was seventeen then, he dragged her into a half hug, his hand resting across her shoulders. She was smiling brightly, her head tilted slightly aside, her eyes warm. She was his baby sister and he still couldn't accept what happened to her.

They haven't talked for five years and Chris wondered if everything would've been different if he didn't yell at her. He said terrible things to her back then, things he said while he was angry. He remembered spitting into her face that she was a monster, that she isn't his baby sister anymore. He remembered the sad and pleading look on her face, he remembered Jill trying to calm him down. But he couldn't just calm down, not like that. Then he said he didn't want to see her ever again before he turned abruptly and left. Jill tried to pull him back to Claire to apologize, but he just kept walking and yelling that he didn't have a sister anymore. What a fool he was.

He put the picture down on the desk and cradled his face in his palms as tears threatened to flow. For four and a half years he thought she was dead, then she appeared out of nowhere as Claire Sullyvan. His heart clenched at the change in her, but there was nothing he could do. He abandoned her in the time she needed him most, he damaged her and himself with his rashness and stupidity. Now he payed the price. They didn't talk with each other, nor did she called him ever in these five years. Many times he thought of calling her, he had her number and he still does, but he didn't know what to say. There was a rift between them that could never be fixed again.

Chris looked at his phone on the desk, thinking and nothing but thinking. This situation was killing him, she was so close to him yet she was so far away. What the hell, he thought as he grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He went on and on until he reached her number saved under 'Claire'. He watched her name for long moments, thinking of what to say. Then he pushed the dial button and he hesitantly put the phone on his ear. He made sure he hid his number, the last thing he needed was her knowing his number. The line beeped, and beeped, and beeped. Suddenly someone picked up and his blood froze.

"_Hello?_" Her voice was like silk, smooth and calm and so very familiar like nothing had changed. Chris was stunned, his voice dead and his heart frantic. He didn't know what to say, or do. He was silent and barely breathed as he heard her sigh.

"_Hello? Who is it?_" Then he hung up. The second he did that he wanted to hit himself. He stared at the phone, his hand shaking as his vision became blurry again. Her voice was calm, a little frustrated, but her voice was as he remembered. At least there was something that didn't change, he thought when he threw his phone on the desk letting out a heavy sigh. Why was it so hard to call her? He wasn't afraid of her being a tyrant, no. Nor was he afraid that Wesker would appear out of nowhere. Why then? He took the picture again and watched her, wondering what she's doing right now. Is she cursing the one who called her in the middle of the night, he asked himself. Probably, he thought as a smile crept up his face. He stood up, put on his jacket and turned off the lights in his office before he turned to leave.

He drove his car back to his home where Jill already waited for him, and he smiled. Having someone waiting for you at home is a real nice feeling and Chris knew that without Jill, he wouldn't be sane any longer. Many times he was close to break, but she supported him and gave him strength, always telling him that they have to accept what Claire is. He still couldn't accept it, nor will he ever, but he also knew there's nothing he could do to make her human again. He could only hope she wasn't such an ass like Wesker, that she still had a small part of her old self inside, ticking and watching over her.

Half an hour later he arrived home, he parked his car in the garage, locked it and went inside the house as the door of the garage closed automatically. He put the keys into the bowl next to the door, hung his jacket close to the door and walked upstairs, knowing he would find her there. He opened the bedroom door as silently as possible only to see a few candles lit across the room and her lying on the bed in a transparent red negligee. She was sleeping, and Chris had to smile. He silently changed into some sweatpants and lied down next to her, shirtless. He hoped he wouldn't wake her up, but it seems he wasn't silent enough.

"Hey baby." She said still a little sleepy and smiling. Chris kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist as she slowly turned to him.

"Hey sexy..." He whispered, his voice dropping a full octave sending goose bumps all over her body.

"Late work huh?" She was turned fully to him now, his hand still resting on her waist.

"Yea, but not too exhausting." She chuckled seductively and scooped closer, her chest pressed to his now. "Nice thing you're wearing there." She chuckled again, this time more playfully as she started to kiss his neck.

"I thought you might like it." She bit and trailed kisses all to his ear. "Although I didn't know if you'd have some spare energy to spend."

"Oh that I have." He gently pushed her back into the bed and started to kiss her. His tongue was rough and deep, almost forcing it's way into her mouth but she didn't mind. This is Chris and she knew he was a little more forceful than the men she was with before. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck, gently nipping and sucking the skin there, determined to leave a love bite. Then he went lower to her chest, biting every once in a while. He pushed her bra aside and flicked his tongue over her already hard nipple. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair as his other hand spread her thighs open.

"God, Chris..." She moaned when he started to kiss her defined stomach through the thin, transparent fabric. He ranked his fingers in the waistband of her red lace underwear and pulled them down until he threw them away. He kissed her leg all the way up to her thigh, his hands playing with her breasts again as he kissed her inner thighs. She moaned as he spread her legs even further, and seconds later he flicked his tongue over her lips. She gasped and he did it again, and again, until he found her nub with his tongue. Jill arched her back roughly, almost breaking it in half as his skilled tongue flicked over her nub, again and again. He ranked his hands around her thighs to prevent her to move and to bring her closer to him.

He knew she was close so he sped up, his skilled tongue ravishing her and licking her juices. She was overwhelmed by his technique, and she couldn't hold her release any longer and she came. She moaned his name loudly and arched her back as he still held her thighs in place. Slowly she came down from the orgasm and she opened her eyes only to see him already naked and climbing up to her. He held her thighs open and as his tip gently touched her lips. She bucked her hips hoping to bury him inside, to feel his length. He didn't keep her waiting so he pushed inside her in one swift stroke. She moaned and her head fell back into the pillow, then he started to move. Slow, long and hard strokes at first, then he sped up, more and more, until the rhythm was almost frantic.

She liked it rough though, same as him. One of the many things they had in common. The tension in her belly grew and grew until all she could feel was him and nothing but him. Her entire body started to tense as he moved and moved, never stopping or changing his pace. Then she came hard around him and moaned his name again. Usually he continued, but this time he needed to burn her, to fill her. He kept his pace and soon he shattered, filling her with his warmth. Both were sweaty and breathing heavily until they calmed down a little, he rolled over and settled beside her, she scooped close to him and leaned her head on his chest where she could feel his frantic heartbeat. She sighed, happy and content now as she watched her fingers grazing gently over his chest.

"Wow...Chris, seems you get better with every passing day." He laughed slightly as he closed his eyes, the tiredness of the day and of the sex slowly crushing on to him.

"Well, have to please my lady eh?" He said playfully until he kissed the top of her head. Then they both went silent as both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning...

Alice eagerly stood in the lobby of the CellTex building waiting for Claire and Melnick to arrive. They told her to wait here for them, and even though it was 9 am, they still didn't arrive. She was starting to think they've changed their mind, that she can't enter his team. She was so close to reach her goal and her heart hammered in her chest because of excitement. She didn't call Chris or Leon simply because she wanted to see first if she's going to make it into the team. Later, if she truly reached his team, she would call Leon and tell him to arrange a meeting with Chris and Jill.

Her foot silently tapped on the floor, her nervousness growing with every passing minute. Lena watched her the entire time, smiling reassuringly at her and telling her to sit down. Alice couldn't though, she was too anxious. Suddenly the entry doors slid open only to reveal Claire and Melnick entering.

"Miss Steward." Claire said as she stopped in front of her, taking her hand and shaking it slightly. "I'm glad you're already here. Now, let's go to my office first." Alice nodded to that and followed Melnick into Claire's office. Once inside, Claire closed the door as Alice and Melnick sat down on a chair, Claire soon following them. She sat on the chair on her desk and placed a few papers on the desk before she focused on Alice.

"Now, Miss Steward, the transfer report is already done. You can start with your work in these labs immediately. But there are a few things you need to know." Claire smiled wickedly as she leaned back in her chair, tapping her pencil on the desk. Alice silently sat and waited for her to continue. "You see, once you get down there, there's no turning back. You'll work there until you draw your last breath, to say it so." Alice swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry.

"You also must understand..." Melnick started and she looked at him. "...that everything that goes on down there, stays down there. Nothing will be carried out from those labs. Nor will you speak with anyone about what we're doing."

"I will be plain with you, Miss Steward..." Claire leaned her hands on her desk and looked at Alice, and she swore she saw death in her eyes. "...once inside, there's no turning back. If you want to back out, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." Alice's eyes widened with fear, she knew Claire wasn't messing around, she knew she spoke the truth.

"So I'm asking you one last time...are you sure you want to join his team and spend your lifetime in his team? Can you be that committed?" Alice swallowed hard again. She knew that this was the reason she was here in the first place, but now when she thought of it, she had her doubts. Never mind, she thought when she took a deep breath. Claire saw her nervousness, but she also remembered everyone was that nervous.

"Yes." Alice finally said. "I'm ready to join his team and work there for the rest of my life." Claire smiled when she stood up, Melnick and Alice following her. They stepped out of her office and Claire's expression darkened when she saw Wesker standing in the doorway. Alice froze, she recognized him, it was Albert Wesker, so she was his partner indeed. Claire narrowed her eyes at him as she stopped in front of him, signaling Melnick and Alice to take the first elevator. Alice stared at Wesker though, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Suddenly he very slowly turned his head to hers and she froze when she realized he was looking at her. She looked away and finally entered the elevator. When the doors closed she turned her attention to Wesker only to see him staring at the elevator.

"Wesker, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically and saw his expression darkening when he looked back at her. "What do you want?" He came a little closer and looked down at her, his scent invading her nose and mind making her almost dizzy.

"There's something important I have to discuss with you." Her eyes widened at that and immediately she felt as if something is wrong.

"What is it?" Her tone changed and Wesker just grinned.

"I'll be waiting at my home. Don't keep me waiting, it's important." Without giving her the time to ask him, he left. She watched him before he left the building, then she took a deep breath, wondering what it could be he wants to talk with her about. She sighed and entered the elevator towards the lower levels. After a while the doors opened, and they revealed Alice and Melnick waiting for her. Claire didn't even look at them as she walked past them, Melnick and Alice following her. They silently approached the elevator that would lead them towards the lower, secured research facilities.

Alice was nervous and troubled. She didn't know what to expect, but she guessed that something very wrong went on down there. There couldn't be no other reason why Claire installed so many security systems preventing the others to enter the elevator. The ride was never ending, Alice's nervousness grew and grew. Claire turned to her and Alice looked at her, trying her most calm expression she could manage in this situation.

"You still have a chance to back out when the elevator door opens. I will forget you even asked to join the team." Claire said as she looked at Alice.

"No, Miss. I'm in, through and through." Claire looked at the elevator wall again.

"Good." The rest of the ride remained silent, and never ending. Alice's foot silently tapped on the floor as time passed and passed. Suddenly the elevator stopped and she took a sharp breath. Both Melnick and Claire turned to her as the doors opened, waiting for her to step out first. Alice stepped out, and the moment she did that she could feel a sharp, cold shudder grazing the skin of her body, like death itself was here. She gasped and took a deep breath as the cold feeling remained on her skin. Then Claire stepped up and kept walking, Melnick close behind her. Alice followed them into the darkness of the large corridor that led them deeper and deeper into hell. Then a scream echoed, a nonhuman scream, and Alice's blood froze, but somehow, she kept walking. Then another scream, and another, and Alice started to think that this is hell indeed.

"You'll get used to it." Melnick said with a slight note of amusement written on his face. The walls were dark, small LED lights on the highest part of the wall the only things that lighted the way. They kept walking, the screaming becoming more and more frequent. Many thoughts swirled through her mind, the fear slowly taking over her. She kept reminding herself why she is here, but found that with every step she took she felt more and more sick.

After what felt like hours of walking, they came to the room F-618, and Alice wondered why they stopped here. Then Claire turned to her and watched her with coldness in her eyes.

"This is the room you will work in. Melnick is your superior, listen to what he says." She started to enter the unlock password, but stopped when she had only one number left to enter. "And let me warn you, this is not something you see everyday so...brace yourself." Alice wondered why she warned her, but as soon as the doors opened she knew why. Her heartbeat was frantic, she was barely breathing as she looked at the huge thing in the cell. Its breathing was deep and even, and creating a very creepy sound. It was sitting in the cell while the other scientists watched it and scribbled something down the notepads. Claire and Melnick stepped in and walked towards the cell, Alice somehow breathed again and walked towards them to stop next to the cell of the being with no skin.

"This is our newest project, Alison." Her head shot up when she heard Claire using her first name. "You will study her with Melnick " This thing has a gender, Alice thought when she dared a sideways glance at the thing. It was disgusting. "We don't know much about her, but we hope you will do your best to help Melnick and his team to discover every secret she has. Now..." she said as she looked at Melnick. "...make her acquainted with the research, tell her everything we know about. She starts immediately."

"Yes, Miss." Then Melnick turned to Alison and started walking her around the lab, telling her and explaining everything around the project. Claire watched them for a while to make sure Alison would actually listen. When she was pleased she turned and left the room. Her business here in CellTex was done for today. Now she would go to Wesker's mansion to see what he wanted to talk about.

####

He stood near the large window of his study on the second floor and stared at the sea, trying to calm his mind. But he couldn't. Whatever he did, no matter how hard he tried, his dearheart still managed to occupy most of his mind. He still couldn't believe it sometimes, that his fierce dearheart is a tyrant. Same as him. Wesker always smirked at the thought. All the time while he knew she was Claire Sullyvan he was thinking how to make her submit, how to make her his. But now he was closer to her then ever. He was determined to bring her on his side completely so he can rule the world with her. He was thinking about another particular thing, one that appeared in his mind after a bottle and half of whiskey. He was wondering, if two tyrants came together...could they get a tyrant child? Not that he ever wanted to he father, but the child would be tyrant by nature. He didn't dare to think about the powers a tyrant child could posses.

He shook his head and took a large sip from his whiskey as he started to think about stupid things again, or so he claimed. He didn't feel like becoming a father, nor would he try to become one. Another thing troubled his mind though. That's why he waited for Claire because now she's threatened too, just as much as him. Before, he wouldn't even try to save her, thinking that nothing could've happen to her because she's human, but now he could lose his only 'soul mate'. He shook his head again...pft, soul mate. He found the idea highly ridiculous. Suddenly someone entered his study but he didn't even bother to turn. He knew who it was.

"Wesker." Then he turned. His dearheart was dressed in a tight black, small leather dress with a small jeans jacket on top, she wore knee length black leather boots which only made her legs more delicious. Her breasts wonderfully peeked out and he wondered if she chose that outfit on purpose.

"Finally." He said annoyed and Claire rolled her eyes.

"I am a busy woman Wesker. I'm not like some sitting all day in the study and do nothing." He knew she was referring to him and again he had the urge to hit her, but the frustrating thing was he wouldn't gain anything with it. She walked towards his desk, hopped on it and crossed her legs as she watched him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Wesker walked to his desk and stopped in front of her, ignoring the fact that her legs pressed into his crotch. Claire watched him, never taking her eyes off of him as he leaned over her to take some papers from the other end of the desk. His shoulder was gently pressed against hers, his cheek close to his cheek before he leaned back, he handed her the papers and she took them with a smirk.

"My intel informs me that William plans something." Then he took a sip from his whiskey before he continued. "It seems he has found a virus that works as a antivirus against the tyrant cells in our bodies." Claire narrowed her eyes as she read the report.

"So William wants to play in the high league, eh?" Then she looked up at him again, his red eyes were staring into hers. He had no glasses on and again his eyes scared her a little. "He can have the virus. I wonder how he'll inject it into us." He just kept his steady stare with her and Claire felt strange in that moment. She saw something she never saw in his eyes before.

"He uses bullets where he puts in the virus. Those bullets look like small injections and as soon as they hit the target the virus spreads through the body." He put the glass of whiskey on the desk and readjusted a little. "There's a ten minute time limit to reverse the effect. Otherwise, you're dead." Claire shook her head.

"How do you know all this?" Wesker chuckled and trailed his finger along her jaw.

"Dearheart, as if you don't know me." She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him, his hand fell down and his anger grew slightly at her reaction.

"And what's the antivirus?"

"There is no antivirus." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her hands in front of her chest while she looked up at him.

"Oh really? Okay, what did your insane mind came up with now?" He laughed insanely at her comment, his head fell back and his shoulders worked with his laugh. After a while he calmed down and looked back at her, his hand feathering over her thigh.

"You'll see, dearheart." Her eyes fell on his hand on her thigh, then she looked back at him. She knew what he wanted now but she wouldn't give in that easily. With lightning speed she placed her black heeled boot on his stomach and pushed him away, sending him a few feet stumbling backwards. She grinned and smiled when he looked at her with madness on his face. She so loved to mock him.

"Dearheart, I'd suggest you behave." She jumped off the table and readjusted her skirt, she smirked when she saw his gaze traveling down to her work then back up to meet her gaze.

"Just because you're horny doesn't mean you can fuck me Wesker. Forget it, I'm not in the mood." The hell she was, but she loved to mock him. She started walking towards his door but he was way faster than her. He grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pushed her back roughly against the wall. His entire body pinned her down, she was unable to move, and again Claire felt the heat raising between her legs. His face was so close to hers, his breath rose goose bumps all over her body.

"When will you learn, my sweet, tempered dearheart," he said while he leaned close to her ear, his hand gripping her thigh roughly and yanking the skirt up a little, "that I always get what I want." His hand moved under her skirt. Then he stopped and she almost smirked when he growled into her ear. "No panties. Such a bad girl." Then he licked and nipped her ear while his hand disappeared under her skirt completely. She refused to moan, at first, but his finger teased her swollen clit so perfectly that soon she started to moan. That earned a smirk on Wesker's face as he, without warning, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his desk.

He threw everything on the floor, his laptop, the reports, his glass of whiskey, everything. Then he removed his belt and unzipped his trousers with lightning speed. Her hands worked on his shirt and it soon followed the pile of clothes on the ground. They shared rough and sharp kisses, she scratched him all over his chest. He didn't undress her though so she started to work on the zipper on her back. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him while he lied down on his desk. He pulled her up and she smirked when her hot center was in front of his face while he lied on the desk. Then he stared to lick and all she could do was moan.

His red eyes never looked away as he pleasured her, his tongue licking her juices away and bringing her closer to the edge. She looked down on him with a smirk on her face, then she stood up and turned around so she could remove his boxers. His hard erection sprang free and she didn't waste any time, she took him by his base and sucked him in while his tongue expertly teased her clit. She moaned around his erection while he groaned into her folds with every perfectly placed lick or suck.

He used his middle finger and pushed it inside her while his tongue teased her clit roughly. She sucked his length while the other hand teased his sack. He then pushed his forefinger into the puckered star of her ass. She moaned, very loud as she felt him entering both her holes, then he pushed in and out matching the pace with his tongue. Her head fell back and she arched her back as much as she could while he pushed her towards the orgasm. She rolled her hips a little while her hand stroked his erection, his fingers going in and out faster and faster while he licked her. Then he smacked her rear, again and again, and with a loud moan she shattered.

He didn't gave her time to ride out her orgasm, he pushed her downwards until her center was above his erection. Then he slid in and started to pound heavily into her, his tip hitting the back of her inner wall. Her moans turned into screams, she fell back but his hands steadied her back. She used one hand to stroke her clit, to at least try and ignore the pain and push her over the edge sooner. Then she shattered above him, her walls clamping him so tightly he thought he would finish too. He let her ride out her orgasm when she moved her hips a few last times on his erection. Then she moved on her own as her arousal grew again. He watched her jumping up and down on him and he couldn't help himself when he smacked her rear again before he grabbed her hips to still her above him. Then he moved again, brutally, but this time he couldn't ignore his release. He groaned and that's when she felt his hot sperm filling her, bringing her almost over the edge again.

Both breathed heavily, both sweat soaked, Claire noticed then she didn't remove her dress and she wondered if he liked it. Then she shook her head, why am I even caring, she thought when she stood up from him, his erection coated with their fluids. She stood by the table and watched his still hard erection, and somehow she couldn't ignore her animal instincts. She grabbed him by his base again and licked the underside of him before she sucked him in. Her head bobbed up and down a few times until she cleaned his now softening length from their fluids. She straightened her clothes, put on her jacket, then she turned and watched him for a while. He put on his clothes back, but he left the shirt down when he realized she was looking at him "What?" She smirked and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Nothing. Just watching you in the afterglow." She said smiling at him. He just watched her with his deadly eyes and didn't move for a few seconds. She knew he was angry. "Aww come on, not even a small smile?" She said with fake hurt in her voice. He kept watching her as if she's something abnormal. Then she waved her hand at him and let out a 'pft' when she looked away. "You're no fun at all Wesker."

"Oh then I should be like the ones who tell you how amazing you were and how I'd want to see you again." He looked on his shirt now. "I'm not one of these foolish boys you've slept with Claire." She narrowed her eyes at him as he put back on her shirt.

"What?! I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you talking at all?" She opened her mouth to say something, but her words died in her mouth. She groaned and shook her head frustrated when she spoke.

"Just let me know if you find something out. You're an ass sometimes, you know that?" He sat down on his chair and folded his hands under his chin.

"People do tend to call me that. But those people are usually dead." He said nonchalantly, Claire took a very deep breath and closed her eyes for a second to suppress the urge to beat that arrogance out of him.

"Whatever." She said before she stormed out of his office. She would use her own sources to see what William is trying to achieve.

####

A week later...

She sat in her chair while she drank her drink, she was nervous and anxious. She waited for Leon, Jill and Chris to arrive because she had to tell them about Claire's experiments. She waited a week for a reason; she had to gather the necessary facts she could give them so they could start planning how to infiltrate the building, which wouldn't be easy. Leon already had the building plans, she would use them to show them the way in the underground facilities. They were complex and the security was one of the best she ever saw before. She just hoped they found a capable hacker who would open the gates for them without triggering the alarm. Finally, someone knocked on the door, she hastily stood up and opened the door only to reveal Chris, Jill and Leon in the doorway.

"Come in." She stepped aside and they entered. Chris was already anxious, she could see the worry on his face. When she locked the door and shut the windows she turned to them. She took a deep breath before she sat down on the couch. "Okay, I called you because I have news about the lab. And I have to say that I became part of Melnick's team." Chris paced up and down a line as he watched her.

"Who the hell is Melnick?"

"The doctor that we suspect leads some secret experiments." Jill answered, then all went silent, waiting for Alice to continue.

"Correct. I had to pledge an oath that I would never betray them, or tell anyone about what's going on down there."

"And? What's going on down there?" Alice lowered her head as Chris pinned her with his gaze. "Alice?" He stood in front of her now and glared down at her.

"Well...maybe it's best if you sit down for a second." Chris narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"I don't want to. Now quit the chitchat and talk what's going on down there!" Jill stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him a little. Alice sucked in a deep breath before she found the courage to speak.

"Your sister, Miss Sullyvan, told me to work on the newest project of hers. Its...its-"

"No." Chris already knew what she wanted to say. He stumbled backwards a little as he felt his heart would explode from sadness and disappointment. "No!" He said a little louder as he shook his head.

"Its a new type of fully developed licker, something I have never seen before. She wants me to study it and to inform her of any progress." Chris felt like a truck just hit him. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak as his mind processed the things Alice just told him. He just couldn't believe her.

"You wanna tell me that MY sister is doing this?! You're blaming her?!" He freaked out. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it, hoping the pain would chase away the feeling of emptiness, but to no avail. Jill panicked, she walked to him and grabbed his hand, but he was just too strong and shook off her grip. She turned to Alice with concern written on her face.

"Maybe that's not her project. Maybe it's Wesker's." She said, hoping to bring small glimmer of hope to Chris, but he knew already that all is lost.

"No, because she hides this even from Wesker. She says she doesn't trust him." Chris fell on his knees and pulled at his hair. Jill knelt down next to him as Leon sat down next to Alice.

"You sure about all of this?" Alice narrowed her eyes but understood his doubts.

"I'm highly positive she leads those experiments."

"Experiments?! She's leading more of those?!" Chris yelled, but didn't move. Alice knew how a broken man looked like, she looked at him right now.

"Yes, there are more of them, but I don't know anything about them." Then she turned to Leon. "Have you got the building plans?" He nodded and handed them over to her. "I can tell you everything you need to know. I know the passages that will lead you to your destination." Chris slowly stood up but didn't turn to them. His voice was broken and low when he spoke.

"Tell us everything we need to know Alice." Then he turned to them. "We're going in." Jill placed her hands on his upper arm.

"Then what, Chris?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as images of Claire flashed through his eyes. No. This wasn't his sister any longer. He opened his eyes and looked at the wall. He made his decision.

"We'll sabotage her labs, simple as that. She won't do the same, crazy shit Wesker's already doing. I'll make sure of that."

**Notes:**

Hehe, William trying to be smarter than Wesker and Claire? Oh he doesn't know who he's dealing with ;-)

Sorry for the delay, life just tends to not give me some time to write. Sorry, I'll try and speed up, and of course I hope you continue reading it! And let me know what you think ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Every man watched her as she stood near the kiosk to buy the latest newspapers. She needed to read the newest article in the business section, eager to see if CellTex and TriCell are mentioned. She waited for the woman to give her the newspapers so she could enter her limo. She wore black jeans, a tight black shirt with lace sleeves with a low v-cut in the front. She wore black, 7inch high heels, her hair was loose and flat. Claire felt the many eyes on her and she felt sick. Finally the woman gave her the newspapers, she payed and entered her limo. They drove off to the TriCell building, she had to deliver Wesker some research papers, one that she chose carefully so she won't reveal too much.

She opened the business page and started to read the articles. Then she spotted a large article about the two companies joining their research. She smiled at the photo though; she and Wesker were on the photo, his hand wrapped around her waist. Both kept their serious expressions, but the way he held her showed as if they were in some kind of relationship. Claire's insides turned at the thought of it. She didn't want the world to think they were a couple simply because she couldn't stand him. He was a great fuck and handsome, but that's it. She wanted him around only when she needed a fuck she didn't need his creepy and insane ways.

She sighed and closed the newspapers, nothing important catching her eyes. Half an hour later they arrived at the TriCell building. The driver opened the door for her and she stepped out with her purse and the papers. Claire walked graciously in as she looked around. This it the first time she enters the TriCell building here. The personnel greeted her.

"Hello Miss Sullyvan. Please, take the elevator to the 6th floor. Wesker's office is in hallway number 6, room 6." Claire raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The devils office, she thought as she pushed the button for the sixth floor. Suddenly someone ran into the elevator and Claire's insides turned when she saw Excella. She wore a green dress that barely hid anything, red high heels, the usual bun and some pretty large earrings. She looked ridiculous. Excella noticed Claire and rolled her eyes as she stopped next to her. She saw she wanted to go to the sixth floor and Excella couldn't help but smile mockingly. She wants to Wesker as well it seems.

"Albert awaits me, Miss Sullyvan. I think you will have to wait." Claire just looked down at the papers in her hands and sighed.

"Don't worry, Miss Gionne, I'm just here to give him the papers. After that you can spend as much time with him as you wish." Excella chuckled and readjusted a little.

"I meant no disrespect, Miss Sullyvan."

"Whatever." She said as she let out a frustrated sigh. Excella burned from the inside out, she wanted to tell her so badly that she knew who she is, but now is not the time. She decided to mock her a little, though.

"Albert seems very fond of you." She turned to Claire. "I wonder why, though." Claire smiled and decided to have a little fun.

"Maybe he doesn't like plastics." She said with a mocking smile on her face as she looked at her. Excella narrowed her eyes and looked away, her anger growing and growing. Claire looked away as well, hoping she ended this unnecessary conversation. But she was wrong.

"At last I don't own fake designer dresses." Claire smiled at her insult. Finally the elevator stopped and both ladies stepped out, both graciously walking towards Wesker's office. When they came to the door they stopped, and Claire couldn't be silent.

"And I am no Barbie doll with implants." Then she hastily knocked and immediately they heard Wesker saying 'come in' with his usual annoyed tone in his voice. Excella squeezed herself in the front so she could enter first. Claire just rolled her eyes as they both stepped into his office. The furniture was black leather of course, and everything that could be black is black. Except the walls, they're white. He was sitting on his large leather seat behind his desk and his eyes immediately fell on Claire. He admired her from head to toe and he didn't even realized Excella was talking to him.

"Dearheart." He completely ignored Excella and that made her furious.

"Albert, you-"

"I'm just here to give you these papers Wesker." She put the papers on his desk and turned to leave. Excella already smiled victoriously as she came to stand next to Wesker. He wouldn't have it though.

"I need to talk to you Miss Sullyvan. Stay." It was an order, she could tell from the tone in his voice. Claire turned back to him with narrowed eyes, but she smiled when she saw the anger clearly written on Excella's face. She walked back and sat down on one of the chair's in his office, she crossed her legs and exposed her but slightly to him as she took a magazine from the nearby coffee table to read it. Excella was furious but her anger died when Wesker turned to look at her.

"Albert, you said you needed to talk to me?" She almost purred and Claire just rolled her eyes. She hated that bitch so much.

"Indeed. The reason you're here is because there have been financial losses in the last month and there is no evidence where the money is. So I'm asking you, as the head of the finances, how is this possible?" He growled, Claire's eyebrows shot up and put the magazine aside deciding to enjoy the show. Excella swallowed hard because of the accusations. She didn't know anything about it.

"Albert, I don't know anything about it. I-"

"You would know if you'd stop worrying about your implants!" He yelled as he stood up from the chair, slamming his hands on the desk. Claire still smiled although she knew that Wesker was pissed, really pissed, but she cared less. It was Excella who made a real mess. "I'm asking you, Excella, where are the $20 million?!" Excella backed away as she realized she screwed it up. She totally forgot to check the finances.

"I will see to it immediately!" Then he grabbed her neck roughly and lifted her from the ground. Claire just sat there and watched, amused by the way he treated her. She leaned her hands on each side of the chair as she leaned back and watched how Wesker's anger seemed to grow.

"Find me my $20 million Excella, or you will pay dearly." With that he released her. Excella coughed a few times trying to regain her breathing, then she looked at Claire who was still smiling mockingly. She lost it. She almost ran out of his office as her hand lingered on her neck where Wesker held her. Wesker sat down in his chair and watched the papers Claire just brought him. Silence spread between them and Claire thought he wanted to be left alone so she stood up and started to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled as he pushed her papers aside. Claire stopped and walked back to him annoyed, she leaned her hands on his desk and leaned a little closer to him, exposing her already exposed breasts even more.

"What is it Wesker? I don't have all day." Then he stood up and walked to the table where he had his whiskey and two glasses prepared. He poured whiskey in each glass and walked back to her before he gave her a glass. He took a sip as he watched her, his face serious.

"As you heard, my money is lost."

"So?" Wesker rolled his glass, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I know who stole the money." Claire blinked twice, thinking she maybe didn't understand him correctly.

"Then why have you flamed Excella's ass?"

"Because she's reckless and useless. She does nothing." Claire took a sip from her whiskey before she placed the glass on the desk.

"And? Who stole it?" Wesker emptied his glass and removed his shades before he looked at Claire.

"That sleazy old bastard William." She raised her eyebrows, her mouth fell open a little as she stared at Wesker in disbelief.

"Really? You think he's suicidal?"

"He wants war. He will get war." He growled and turned fully to her. He didn't even bother to hide his staring at her breasts. They were just too inviting. "We are going to break into his lab." She blinked twice as he said that.

"Err...we?" He watched her with his stern expression. "What have I to do with this?" Wesker cleared his throat and walked to his window overlooking the city, crossing his hands behind his back and turning his back to Claire.

"I think you owe me." Her eyebrows shot up almost touching her hair.

"Excuse me?" He turned back to her but kept his place, his hands still crossed behind his back.

"I haven't turned you into a weak human being." He said almost amused which only made her angrier. She came to him and poked her finger into his chest.

"I don't have to do anything! And least of all do I owe you something."

"Claire."

"Don't 'Claire' me. I have better things to do than to play hide and seek with you." She turned and wanted to leave but he just cleared his throat loudly. She stopped and slowly turned back to him, the anger clearly written on her face.

"I'm am not asking you. I am ordering you. Otherwise every newspaper in the world will have the same front page for the next several weeks." Then he smiled mockingly and her hand twitched. She so wanted to hit him.

"Fuck you Wesker." She said before she turned away from him again.

"No thanks, dearheart. I prefer to fuck you." She turned back for a brief second and narrowed her eyes even further, before she walked out of his office slamming the door shut, knowing it would piss him off. Wesker's gaze lingered on the door for a while, his hands still crossed behind his back and thinking about his next course of action. Suddenly his phone rang and he lazily picked it up.

"Yes?"

"_Mister Wesker? This is Overlord speaking._" Wesker walked back and sat into his chair while looking at the papers Claire just brought him. Then he smiled. _"I understand you require my assistance?" _The man said and Wesker merely chuckled.

"Yes I do. There is some information you have to acquire." Wesker took his glass and took a sip from it before he spoke. "Information about a company and it's research."

"_Of course." _Wesker was silent then, looking at Claire's papers again and wondering about many things. He fell back into his chair as he put the glass down on the table, never looking away from her papers. Then he made a decision.

"I need information about CellTex. Especially about it's research."

"_Of course, I will contact you as soon as possible." _Then the man hung up. Wesker put his phone on the desk, still watching her papers and thinking about her. There were many reasons why he did this, one of them was that he didn't trust her completely. He felt as if she's hiding something from him, something interesting. That's why he hired this ex-Delta Force soldier, to see if his gut is telling the truth. If so, he would change a lot of things in their business relationship.

But that's not entirely what bothered him. Claire is a Uroboros infected tyrant, meaning she's equal to him. They are the only ones of their kinds, so to speak. He stood up again and walked to his window overlooking the city, seeing the many people on the streets and the traffic. Pathetic, he thought before his mind drifted once again to Claire. This world was below them and they were the only species that could lead on the world. Not this world, but the world he would create with the virus. Only the chosen ones would live, and he would rule over them and the hell. But hopefully he would not be alone. The tyrant king would have his queen by his side, a queen equal and worthy of him.

####

A week later...

Chris laid out the building plans of the CellTex company on the table in his office, Jill, Leon and Alice standing around the table and looking at it. All went silent then as Alice leaned a little forward to inspect the building plans, to make a mental image of the hallways and rooms. Chris watched her closely, never taking his eyes off of her as his foot silently began tapping on the floor. His mind raced with images of the horrible things she could breed down there, and the question why is she doing this. He thought she wasn't like Wesker, that the virus didn't transform her into a insane, ass kicking tyrant. Seems he was wrong. He knew it because she wouldn't breed these horrible beings just for fun. Something was going on, and that thought kept him restless at night. He could only imagine the streets of London full with those monsters she created. And on top of the monsters would be her, maybe even Wesker at her side.

Jill realized his distant look, she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly when he looked at her. She knew he was going through hell now, but there's little they could do to change it. Claire was a tyrant who possibly created an army of undead things. That thought send chills down her spine. She didn't want to live through the same thing again.

Every thought was interrupted when Alice pointed her finger on the building plans, something like an entrance. Then she took a very deep breath as she focused to give them the correct information.

"Okay, so here's the elevator I use every morning to the lower labs. It has a voice and eye recognition system which is pretty complex, but not unable to hack. I've seen Claire using a card that allows her to bypass the security." Leon readjusted from one leg to the other, sipping his coffee as he looked at the building plans.

"What do you mean, bypass?"

"With that card she authorizes herself without the need of voice and eye recognition. But there's only one, big problem. Claire is the only one who has this card, and there are no copies of it. I tried once to take the card from her office table, to inspect it. But Claire came back so I couldn't." Then she pointed her finger on another hallway. "This is the main hallway. As you can see, several rooms are connected to it. In all these rooms are different experiments. This is the room where I work. The door is locked with a password so there won't be any trouble getting in." Her finger pointed at the room on the map before she took a deep breath. "There are even more underground facilities, but I don't have access to them." Chris sighed and shook his head as he leaned away from the table. Everyone saw the anger and pain he felt, and his disappointment. Jill placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled but he kept looking at the map.

"Okay, we need to find the most vulnerable place of this building." Everyone watched him in awe and confusion.

"Why? We can enter normally through the front entrance as soon as Brian disables the security." Chris let out a frustrated sigh as Leon said that before he looked up at them.

"Not because of that." He said a bit frustrated as he leaned his hands back on the table to look at the map. Then he took a very deep, shaky breath before he spoke. "We have to find the most vulnerable place so we can place a bomb there."

"What?!" Echoed through the room as panic overwhelmed them. They didn't think that Chris was serious, that he really wanted to bomb his sisters lab to pieces. Jill placed a shaking hand on his shoulder as confusion overwhelmed her.

"Chris, baby, you sure of it?" Chris slammed his fists on the table as he glared angrily at them.

"Damn it guys! I can't, and I WON'T let another Racoon City incident happen! We have to bomb her place to dust if we wanna stop her, and we have to destroy her research. Only then we'll have a chance to stop her completely." Everyone watched Chris, afraid about the things he just told them, and no one really believing that he was the one suggesting that kind of thing. Leon cleared his throat, he didn't know what to say that wouldn't piss Chris off. But then again, everything angered him lately, so...

"We will need a lot of C4 for that, you know. Probably more than we can carry." Chris slammed his fist on the table again, this time more violently causing the table to jump at his slam.

"I'll bomb this place down from the air if need be!" Then he pointed a finger on the map, angrily looking at all of them. "I'm her older brother, and I won't let her do whatever she's planning with those things. You know the plan," his voice softened as he leaned away from the table, his hands on his sides balled to fists "we'll do this in a couple of days max. We can't wait any longer." He swallowed hard as the lump in his throat grew incredibly big. It seems everyone noticed it because everyone's face softened, which made Chris even angrier. "And stop looking at me like that, Jesus Christ I'm fine!" He threw his hands in the air as he said that, before he turned and walked out of the office, knowing well that the others will take care of the rest.

Leon leaned his hands on the table, his head lowered as he thought about the plan, and the amount of C4 they will need to destroy the facility. Then he looked up at Jill and Alice, realizing then only Chris, Jill and him would infiltrate the facility. They needed more men.

"We'll need more men for that." Leon said aloud and Jill let out a heavy sigh ad she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know, but who?" Leon knew two people would help for sure.

"I'll call Ada, and Kevin." Jill's expression darkened when she heard who Leon suggested.

"You sure? I mean, aren't you and Ada-"

"This has nothing to do with us. The world is in danger and that's the only thing that matters." Leon said defensively, and Jill knew she should drop the matter. She thought about who else to call, then she had an idea.

"What about Krauser?" Leon froze at the mention of his name. He slowly lifted his head to look at her, and from the look on her face he knew she wasn't joking.

"You want me to call Krauser?" Jill crossed her hands before her chest as she furrowed her brows slightly together. Leon never looked away from her, he knew why she asked for Krauser; he is a capable man, and they need every help they can get.

"Leon, put your rivalries with him aside. We need him, and you know that." Leon sighed in defeat and shook his head. Jill knew Krauser was the one who made Leon's life a living hell. But they needed him.

"Alright. I'll contact Krauser. Let's hope he's bored and that he'll agree to kick some ass with us."

"I know a few ex S.A.S members, I could ask them to help us." Both Leon and Jill raised their eyebrows at that. Alice noticed the look they send her and she blushed a little.

"Ex S.A.S?" Leon asked in disbelief as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Yes, or I should call them survivors of Racoon City. They're retired because the government thought they are incapable to stay in service."

"Well, are they?" Jill asked as she came back and placed three cups of coffee on the table. Alice took the cup and took a large sip before she looked back at Jill.

"Believe me, they're highly functional. Besides, we need all the help we can get, right?" She put the cup aside and looked at her watch on her hand. It was almost noon. "Bollocks, I gotta go back to the lab. I'll contact you when my shift is done. Then I'll contact my friends and tell them what's going on."

"Alice!" She stopped when she reached the doorway as she heard Jill calling her name. Slowly she turned around and saw the blonde watching her with narrowed eyes.

"She is Claire Sullyvan, not Redfield. And she's no tyrant. We clear?" Alice nodded in agreement.

"We're clear ma'am." Then she left the office. Jill still kept her eyes on the doorway even though Alice was long gone by now. Leon watched Jill for a long time, then chuckled when he realized just how Jill is watching Alice.

"You really don't like her." It was more a statement than a question. Jill sat down on a chair and sipped her coffee as she looked at Leon.

"Course not. I mean, she's useful, but-"

"You don't like having her around Chris." Again, it was a statement. Jill chuckled at Leon's comment.

"Is it that obvious?" He took a chair and sat down next to Jill, taking his cup of coffee with him.

"Well, the 'stay away from my boyfriend bitch' glare is hard not to see." She laughed at that, her shoulders working with it. Leon chuckled, shook his head then sipped his coffee. He let out a long breath as Jill finally calmed down from her laughter. Leon turned his head to look at her, she looked back and both became serious again. "Well then, time to get things done." He stood up, Jill followed him.

"Let's do this." She said before they both left the office. Jill went home to make the necessary preparations, Leon went home as well to call Ada, Kevin and Krauser, hoping desperately all of them would be willing to help.

####

Chris entered his home and walked straight into the living room. His soul and mind were heavy, his heart aching. He was troubled, and the reason that caused him to feel this way was not that easy to solve. His sister, his lovely baby sister was a tyrant. Every time he thought of it he thought he was dreaming, hoping he would wake up and walk down the stairs only to see her sitting on the dining table having cereals for breakfast. Hoping she would greet him with that bright smile on her face and later mock him for not dating Jill. He would usually throw a pillow at her when her jesting became too much. Back then, he even hated her for that. Now he would give anything to bring back these moments.

Not a day went by where he didn't remember those carefree days with her as a human, as his sister. Her laughter, her temper, her jokes and her smiling face. Chris slumped down on the couch in the living room as his heart became unbearably heavy. He watched the picture he had of her on the coffee table. It was one of the few pictures he had from her. He kept looking at the picture as his heart grew heavier and the lump in his throat bigger. The happy memories he had with her invaded his mind, he couldn't stop them, until finally they made him cry. He cried, just like the many nights he thought of her.

His mind drifted to the future, to the next couple of days to be more specific. To the day when the BSAA would enter her facilities to destroy whatever she's breeding down there. He let out a heavy sigh when he realized she could be in the lab when the bomb goes on. He sobbed a little louder as he thought he could also kill his sister, but it was necessary. She was a tyrant who worked with Wesker, they had to stop her and him from whatever they're doing.

Chris closed his eyes and more tears fell down his face when he leaned his back on the couch. His soul and heart were shattered, his mind torn apart. Everything was so hard and rough and not fair. Claire was so sweet, she didn't deserve to become a tyrant.

"Chris?" Startled he turned on the couch when he heard Jill calling his name from the doorway of the living room. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her coming home. She crossed the distance between them and sat down next to him, a worried expression on her face. She took one of his hands in hers as she tried to look into his eyes, but Chris avoided her, desperately. "Chris...look at me." She whispered and he couldn't ignore her plea. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers, and that's when he broke completely.

"I don't know what to do Jill. The people are expecting me to kill my own sister."

"I know Chris, and I'm sorry."

"She was my baby sister Jill. She was my other, better half."

"Shh..." She pulled him into an embrace when he cried silently. She stroked the back of his neck and kissed his temple, her heart heavy in her chest and the lump into her throat growing. "I'm so sorry Chris."

"You shouldn't be." He said as he leaned away, her hands resting on his shoulders now. Jill watched him with sadness in her eyes and face as she searched for the right words. But Chris interrupted her thoughts. "I should be the one saying sorry." Now she was confused.

"Why?" Chris sniffed and leaned away from her completely. He leaned his forearms on his knees, his head lowered as he looked at the floor. He took a deep breath to be able to speak.

"Because I was the one throwing accusations and words of hate on her. I was the one who abandoned her, my own sister, when she needed me the most." Then he turned his head to Jill, his eyes resting on her chin. "You don't know how much that day eats me. How I wish to bring back time and help her as best I can." He looked away again as Jill placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers and she scooped closer, leaning her head on his shoulder as she took a deep breath as well. She never had a sister, but she always considered Claire a sister.

"It's not your fault baby. You never know how differently it would turn out." Chris sighed in defeat and patted her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. But I'm scared as shit Jill. I don't want to kill her, to be honest. But I know that eventually, we will have to." His voice was shaking when he said that. All Jill could do was give him comfort.

"I know Chris...I know. I don't want to kill her either. I still love her as the old Claire." Chris chuckled at that as he remembered the old Claire. The Claire who would kick Wesker's ass even though she was weaker than him. Slowly he stood up and looked down at Jill, a weak smile on his face.

"Let's go to bed. We have a lot of work to do the next few days." Jill nodded, took his hand and followed him to their bedroom. Chris was shattered, heartbroken and sad. He didn't want to think about killing her, but he knew, he felt that exactly this could happen. All he could hope was he will be able to give her a quick death, or that she isn't the person they think she became.


End file.
